I will follow him
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lex begin a passionate affair - but as soon as it's begun, an unexpected event occurs that changes their relationship forever... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL FOLLOW HIM**

**This story is dedicated to my friend, Leanne, for being my inspiration. Happy Birthday, Leanne. *smile***

**SUMMARY: **Clark and Lex begin a passionate affair - but as soon as it's begun, an unexpected event occurs that changes their relationship forever...

**SPOILERS:** This story mainly takes place in Season 5. Everything from the end of the episode _Mortal _and beyond is an AU - although some events that originally occurred in Season 5 may still happen. There are events from prior seasons that might be referenced as well. But that's my secret.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm writing this story because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So this will be my one and only Clex story. I also want to say that I'll understand if this isn't your type of story. It's not everybody's cup of tea.

Up to now, I've written strictly Clois. I don't know why, but there's something about Clark and Lex being together in a romantic sense that just fascinates me. So there will be a LOT of passionate encounters at first. Then...well...that's another secret. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

I'm also not sure how well I'll be able to write Lex because I've never written him before, but I'll try. So enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 1 of _I will follow him._

**CHAPTER 1**

**Luthor mansion - early evening**

Clark storms into Lex's office unannounced and promptly walks up to Lex. Before Lex could say anything, Clark reaches out and punches him in the face.

"What the hell?" automatically responding with a punch of his own.

"You sent a meteor freak after me. You were testing me and you put my family in danger," Clark yells at him after he punches him again.

"You forgot to mention your girlfriend," Lex retorts; holding his hand to his face.

"I consider her part of my family," glaring at Lex and wiping some of the blood from his cut lip.

Lex is startled to see the spot of blood that's still on Clark's lip. _I guess I was wrong about him being invulnerable. _Out loud he says, "I would never deliberately put your family in danger," resting his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I admit to having a curious nature, but I would never..."

Clark throws off Lex's hand. "I don't buy that 'curious nature' crap for a minute," his fists clenching. "You've been trying to find out my so-called 'secret' for a long time now," still glaring at him.

"Everybody has secrets that they keep hidden from the world - especially from the ones they care most about," Lex replies.

"If all you are is curious, then why on earth would you go through all the trouble?" he asks him. "Why are you so fascinated by me anyway? What makes me so special?"

"Because..." he starts to reply.

"Because...what?" Clark interrupting him; his hands resting on his hips.

"Because I'm attracted to you," he blurts out. _I can't believe I just told him that._

Clark stares at Lex in shock. _Did he just say what I thought he said? _ "You're...WHAT?" his eyes widening.

"You heard what I said," coming up to Clark. "I've been attracted to you ever since the day you gave me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and saved my life," cupping his face before kissing him full on the lips.

Clark is startled by Lex's words - then his bold move, but finds himself responding to the kiss in a way he didn't expect.

_Wow! _

His eyes close as he instinctively grabs Lex by the waist and pulls him flush against him; their groins pressing up against each others. _Double wow! _ losing his train of thought for a moment as Lex's hands move from his face to link up behind his neck; their tongues caressing each others as the kiss deepens.

"I want you so much," Lex murmurs; his hands now moving from Clark's neck to cup his ass.

"I want you too," the words slipping out of Clark's mouth when Lex's lips move down to his neck and begins to plant soft kisses down to the base of his throat.

_I can't believe I'm being kissed by a man. And not just any man. It's Lex of all people._

His eyes pop open; widening at the realization. He lets go of Lex's waist and stares at him in shock, then starts backing away; rushing over to the office doors and flinging them open, then running away.

Lex just stares at Clark's retreating form; a wistful look on his face. _Why on earth did I tell him I was attracted to him? It just scared him off. _

He touches his hand to his lips. _On the other hand, he did say he wanted me too. _He returns to his desk and sits down. _He's a wonderful kisser, _leaning back in his chair. _I'm a patient man, _he continues to think to himself_. When he's ready to admit to his feelings, I will be more than happy to return the favor_, a smile appearing on his face at last.

_Clark Kent WILL be mine_.

Clark gets back in his truck and starts the engine; flooring the accelerator and taking off down the road as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit . He arrives at the farm and parks the truck in the driveway; getting out and making his way to the loft - or what his father likes to call his 'Fortress of Solitude.' He walks over to his desk and sits down; leaning back in his chair.

_I can't believe Lex kissed me. He actually kissed me. _

He gets up from his chair and starts pacing back and forth. He touches his lips with his finger and remembers how passionate the kiss was.

_I've never been kissed like that before; _smiling to himself. _It felt so right to kiss him. _He stops in his tracks at that last thought. _No, Kent_, he tells himself. _You're supposed to be in love with Lana. It's Lana you want to be with._

He makes a decision, then goes back to his truck and starts the engine again. But this time he has a different destination in mind. He arrives at the Talon a short time later and parks the truck in front. He gets out and enters the building; quickly climbing the steps to Lana's apartment.

"Lana? It's me, Clark," knocking on the door.

He hears her footsteps coming closer, then they stop; the door opening. She starts to smile at him, but notices the weird expression on his face.

"Clark? Is everything okay?" lightly touching his face. "You're hurt," she says.

"I've been better," coming into the apartment and sitting down on the couch.

"I'll get some ice," going to the freezer and pulling out an ice cube tray. She grabs a washcloth and wraps the ice in it, then walks over to Clark and kneels down in front of him; gently resting it on his face.

"What happened?" she asks him; continuing to hold it to his face.

"I...um...don't really want to talk about it right now," he replies; not looking at her at first. Then he looks up and takes the cloth away from her. "Lana?"

"Yes, Clark?" a concerned look on her face.

He stands up and lifts her off her knees; pulling her into his arms. "I need to be with you," pulling her shirt off and tossing it away. He scoops her into his arms and lays her down on the carpet in front of the fireplace; laying on top of her. He quickly undresses them both, then begins to make love to her.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out as he promptly penetrates her; thrusting hard inside her like a man possessed.

_Why can't I look her in the eye? _he wonders as he's making love to her.

_What's wrong with me? _So he finally opens his eyes and looks into hers. But when he does, he's startled to see Lex's face staring back at him. That's the moment when he finally has his orgasm and releases himself into her.

He gives himself a mental shake and the image of Lex's face disappears. He rests his head on Lana's shoulder; not thinking about the fact that he just made love for the first time.

_I wish it were Lex laying here beneath me instead of Lana. _As soon as that thought pops into his head, he suddenly panics and gets off Lana.

"What's wrong, Clark?" looking up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I have to go," quickly getting dressed.

"But we just..." getting up and grabbing her shirt.

"I'm so sorry," quickly kissing her on the cheek, then running out of the apartment. He doesn't stop running until he reaches his truck; quickly starting it up and taking off down the street.

He returns to the farm and promptly goes up to his bedroom; locking the door behind him. He lays down on his bed with a sigh; briefly closing his eyes and thinking about what just happened with Lana.

_Why did that happen? Why was I thinking about Lex while making love to Lana? Why can't I stop thinking about the kiss? What does this all mean? Does it mean that I'm gay?_

He continues to lay there as he finally admits to the possibility of it. _I've always felt different, but I thought it was because I was from another planet. I guess the question now is what do I do about it? If I am gay, should I come out to everybody or is it yet another secret I have to keep to myself? _

He sits up; bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them. _I am just so tired of keeping secrets. _Then he gets up from the bed and strips down to his tee-shirt and boxers. _I'll just sleep on it; _going back to bed and pulling the top sheet over himself...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Middle of the night...**

Lex rolls all over his bed; trying in vain to get some sleep. But it continues to elude him. He kicks off the covers and sits up in bed for a moment, then gets up and slips on his pajama bottoms. He walks out of his bedroom and makes his way over to the library.

He opens the doors and walks over to the pool table. _Maybe a game of pool will relax me_, picking up a cue stick and chalking up the end. He sets it aside and racks up the balls into a triangle at one end of the table, then aims the white ball at them. The ball hits the apex of the triangle; the balls rolling in different directions. Then the sleep that had been eluding him all night finally overtakes him; his eyes closing as he's about to take another shot...

_He looks up when he notices someone standing at the other side of the table. "Clark?" staring over at him with surprise._

_Clark walks around the table and pushes all the balls out of the way, then comes over to him and takes the cue stick out of his hands; laying it down. "R__emember all the times we used to play pool?" a smile on his face as he slowly pulls off his tee-shirt and throws it on the floor. _

_"I remember," says Lex; a wistful expression on his face._

_"Well I was thinking that we could do something on this table besides playing pool," fingering the waistband of Lex's pajama bottoms._

_"What exactly did you have in mind?" _

_"I want you to lie down right there," indicating the center of the pool table. "NOW," he says firmly._

_Lex is surprised at Clark's tone of voice. "NOW?"_

_"NOW," he replies._

_"I don't take orders from anybody. I GIVE them," his arms crossed against his chest._

_"Well you're going to take them from now on," abruptly lifting Lex up by the waist and plopping him down on the table. Then he promptly pulls the pajama bottoms down Lex's body and removes them; also tossing them on the floor._

_"What the..." Lex staring up at Clark with surprise. Then Clark crawls onto the table and kneels down in between his legs; lowering his lips to Lex's nipple. _

_"Umm," he murmurs; firmly sucking on Lex's nipple as his fingers pull on the other one._

_"Ahh," Lex moans softly as Clark continues to pleasure his nipples. After a while, Clark lets go and kisses his way down Lex's body; making his way to his inner thighs. He grips Lex's ass with his fingers as his tongue begins to glide up his cock slowly, then back down again. Lex squirms with delight as Clark continues to lick him up and down, then lightly blows on him. He arches his back when Clark lowers his mouth and takes all of him in; his head bobbing up and down on him over and over again._

_"AHH!" Lex screams out as he finally climaxes; his eyes bulging._

_Clark swallows up all of Lex's release; lapping up all the remaining droplets on and around his balls. "You taste so f*cking good," licking his lips. Then he immediately turns Lex over and pulls him up until he's on his hands and knees._

_"I've wanted to do this ever since I gave you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on the day we met," Clark whispers in Lex's ear as he unzips his jeans._

_"Do what?" _

_"F*ck your sexy ass," grabbing Lex by the waist and plunging his already hard cock inside him._

_Lex gasps when Clark starts to thrust hard into him. He drops his head; his eyes squeezing tight from the pleasure of being penetrated by him. He instinctively pushes back; causing Clark to go even deeper. He groans loudly as Clark's balls repeatedly slap against his ass._

_"AHHHH," he cries out as he climaxes..._

Lex abruptly opens his eyes. _Not another sex dream about Clark; _realizing he was laying down on the pool table.. _How did I end up laying here? _abruptly sitting up. _I must have fallen asleep. _He looks down and notices how aroused he is. _Damn you, Clark, _swearing under his breath as he lays back down; slipping his hand into his pajamas bottoms and beginning to squeeze...

**At the same time...**

Clark is having a hard time sleeping himself. He turns on his back; kicking the covers off his legs and sitting up. _I can't stop think about Lex; _sliding out of bed and pulling off his tee-shirt because he's feeling really hot. _Whew,_ tossing it away. _That feels so much better._

He goes down to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator; pulling out a bottled water. He walks into the living room with the intent of watching television, but then changes his mind; instead walking out of the house and making his way over to the barn. He goes up the stairs to the loft when sleep overtakes him at last; closing his eyes as he sits down on the top step...

_He turns around when he hears a voice calling his name; dropping the bottle of water when he sees Lex standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Lex?" staring curiously at him. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"_

_"Couldn't sleep," slipping off his shoes and socks, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Then he proceeds to unzip his pants; letting them drop to the floor. He comes up the stairs and stands in front of him._

_"Wow," is all Clark could say; his eyes lingering on Lex's arousal. His eyes slowly close as Lex leans in to softly kiss him. "Umm," he sighs as his hands move down to the waistband of Clark's boxers and pushes them down; watching as they slide down his body to end up on the floor._

_"I can't stop thinking about you," whispering in Clark's ear._

_"I can't stop thinking about you either," Clark whispers back._

_Lex smiles at him, then grabs his hand. "Come with me," leading him to the nearest available wall. He pushes Clark up against it and begins to kiss him; his __tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. _

_"You taste so good," he murmurs; his hands gripping Clark's waist._

_"Oh, Lex," he whispers softly; his hands moving down to caress Lex's ass. He pulls him flush against him; their groins pressing against each others. "You feel so good," his leg wrapped around Lex's thigh._

_"I can't get enough of you," Lex murmurs; rubbing himself up and down against Clark._

_"Ahh," Clark moans loudly as Lex continues rubbing up against him; his hands moving from Clark's waist to grip his ass._

_"You love that - don't you," his lips moving to Clark's neck._

_"Oh yes," he moans softly as Lex makes his way to the base of Clark's throat; nipping his sensitive skin along the way._

_Then he removes his lips and grabs Clark's hand again; leading him over to the desk. "Bend over," he commands him; pushing him down on the desk. "I'm going to f*ck you now," Lex tells him; pushing into him until his balls are pressed against Clark's ass._

_"Oh yes," moaning loudly as Lex begins to thrust into him; slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. "MORE!" he cries out as Lex penetrates him over and over again._

_"You love it- don't you?" Lex whispers in Clark's ear, his hot breath tickling his neck._

_"Oh, yes," he replies; his eyes closing from the excruciating pleasurable sensations of having Lex inside him._

_"Say it," Lex tells him. "Say you love it," slapping his ass._

_"I...love...it..." barely gasping out the words._

_"Are you sure?" Lex queries._

_"Oh yeah," Clark groans with pleasure as Lex's hand reaches around Clark's body and firmly squeezes him. "More," he cries out; gripping the edge of the desk._

_"I'll give you more," squeezing him harder._

_"AHH!" he cries out again as his orgasm hits him hard; collapsing onto the desk..._

Clark eyes pop open; his widening with shock when he realizes he was laying on top of his desk. _Was I sleepwalking again? _he wonders as he sits up. _Why do I keep on having sex dreams about Lex? Why do I have such a desire to make love with him? _Then he looks down at his crotch and realizes that he's hard as a rock. He hops off the desk; first slipping off the boxers, then making his way over to the couch and laying down. _Oh Lex, _he moans softly; closing his eyes as he lowers his hand and begins to squeeze...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**The next morning...**

Clark comes downstairs and pours himself a cup of coffee, then sits down at the kitchen table. He takes a sip, but puts the mug down; still thinking about the dream he had the night before. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice his mother coming into the room.

"Good morning, Clark."

He looks up at the sound of his mother's voice. "Huh?"

She looks at him curiously. "I said 'good morning," she replies; sitting down next to him. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted this morning," her hand reaching out to stroke his hair.

He gives himself a mental shake. "I didn't sleep too well last night," he admits. "I have a lot on my mind."

"By any chance are you thinking about Lana?" she asks him.

"It's not Lana," he replies. "It's someone else."

She raises her eyebrows. "You're interested in someone else?"

"That's the problem," a small frown on his face. "There is someone I've known for a while now and I guess I've finally realized how attracted I am towards them. In fact..." hesitating a moment, "I've had some dreams about them and don't know what to do about it."

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think this person feels the same?" she asks him.

He nods his head. "Last night, this person kissed me - right out of the blue. It really took me by surprise."

"Do you mind if I ask who this person is?" she asks him next. _It must be Chloe - after all, he's known her for awhile now._

"I...umm..." stammering a little. "I'd like to tell you, but I need to figure things out for myself first. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Clark. But when you are ready to talk about it, you know you can always come to your father and I."

"Thanks, Mom," smiling at her.

"That's what a mother is for," smiling back at him.

**At the same time...**

Lex is sitting at his desk looking at some papers when Lana comes in. He looks up at her. "Hi, Lana," smiling at her and laying down the papers.

She doesn't answer him; instead walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What's wrong?" he asks; getting up from his chair and walking over to her; sitting down next to her.

She finally looks over at him. "It's Clark," a sad expression on her face.

"Clark," he repeats. "What about Clark?"

"Well," hesitating a moment. "He came over last night and made love to me, then suddenly took off right afterwards."

Lex is stunned at Lana's admission. "This happened last night?" his eyes widening with surprise.

She nods her head. "Yes," she admits.

"Do you have any idea why he just took off?" he asks her.

"No," shaking her head. "During the whole time we were making love, he couldn't look me in the eye. Then after he...well...you know, he stared at me as if I was a ghost or something. That's when he got dressed and rushed right out of my apartment."

"I'm sorry, Lana," he says. "I don't know what to say. I'm the last person anyone should come to for advice about the opposite sex. You know my track record with them."

"I know," a small smile on her face. "Maybe you just haven't met the right woman yet," she says.

_That's the problem. There is no right woman. But there is the right man._

She looks curiously at him. "Lex? Are you okay?"

He breaks himself out of his reverie. "I'm fine," letting go of her hands and standing up.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure," smiling back at her. "I was thinking about what you just said and I think you're right. In fact, I think the right person has been in front of me the whole time and I didn't want to admit it to myself."

She backs away from him slowly. "I hope you're not saying that I'm..."

He interrupts her. "No, Lana, it's not you," taking her hands in his. "It's not that I don't think you're attractive because I do. But you're my friend, and I don't want to ruin that. I have very few close friends and don't want to lose the ones I do have - like you and Clark."

Her eyes cloud over at the mention of his name. "I need to talk to him and find out what happened," letting go of his hands and getting up from the couch. She gives him a small smile. "Thank you for listening."

"Any time," he replies; a smile on his face.

"Bye," she says as she walks out; closing the door behind her.

He waits until she's gone, then gets up and walks over to the table where he keeps his decanter of scotch. He pours himself a glass, then sits back down on the couch. _He wants me all right, _the hint of a smile on his face as he takes a sip.

**Later that afternoon...**

Clark is out in the field repairing one of the posts when his cell phone rings. He puts down the hammer and pulls it out, then takes a look at the caller id. _I just can't talk to her right now, _pressing the 'ignore' button and returning the phone to his pocket.

_I know we need to talk about what happened last night, but I just don't know what to say to her. How can I tell her that I was imagining somebody else while we were making love? _He picks up the hammer and begins to pound a nail into the post. He's so distracted that he hits his finger instead of the nail.

"Son of a b*tch!" swearing out loud and dropping the hammer.

"Clark?"

Clark looks up to see his father coming across the field. "Did I just hear you swear?" walking up to him.

Clark stares back at his father. "Am I not allowed to swear once in a while?" pursing his lips.

"I never said you couldn't," his father replies; picking up the hammer and placing it on top of the post. "It's just that I don't usually hear you swear," his eyebrow cocked.

"I swear more than you think. You're just not around to hear it," examining his finger.

Jonathan looks at Clark's finger. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'll be fine I guess," a frown on his face. "I suppose that I got so used to not having to worry about getting hurt that I sometimes forget that's no longer the case," shrugging his shoulders.

His father nods his head. "I wish I could say that I understand what you're going through, but I can't. I only had your powers for a very short time so..." his voice trailing off.

"I know," Clark replies. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I have some things on my mind right now and I don't know what to do about them."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Jonathan asks him.

Clark shakes his head. "I'm afraid not," he says. "I'm going to have to figure them out for myself."

"Well, you know you could always talk to your mother and I."

"I know," a small smile appearing on his face. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," smiling back at his son. He starts to walk away, but turns back around. "I almost forgot the reason why I came out here," walking back up to Clark.

"What is it?" Clark asks him.

"Lana called," he says. "She said she tried to get you on your cell phone, but you didn't pick up. So she called the house. She wants you to call her."

Clark heaves a sigh. "Thanks," turning around and picking up the hammer once more.

"Is everything okay between you too?" his father suddenly asks.

Clark tenses up at Jonathan's question. "Things are complicated," he finally says; not turning around.

"Is that what you have on your mind?" he asks.

"Among other things," turning around to face Jonathan. "But I'll figure it out."

"I know you will," laying a hand on his sons shoulder. "I have every faith that you'll do the right thing," smiling at him.

"Thanks for always having faith in me," Clark replies; smiling back at him.

"There's no need to thank me," winking at him, then walking away.

Clark stands there for a moment; thinking about what his father said. _I wish I COULD talk to Mom and Dad about it, but I know exactly how they would react. They would freak out if I told them I was having feelings for Lex. _He sits down on the grass and sits back against the post; his forearms resting on his bent knees. _Why does it have to be so hard? _he wonders; closing his eyes. _You can't help who you fall in love with. _Then his eyes suddenly pop open as he has a realization.

_I AM GAY._

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The next day...**

Clark was in the loft laying in his hammock and reading a book when he heard footsteps. He looks up and sees Chloe coming up the stairs. He puts down the book and gets out of the hammock and watches as she reaches the top step. "Hey, Chloe," a smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in a couple days."

"I know," coming over to him. "I've been spending a lot of time with Lana," she replies.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "Is she okay?" he asks.

"Not really," she says. "She's upset about the fact that the two of you had sex and you took off right after it was over," looking up at him. "Is that true?"

He heaves a sigh. "I'm afraid it's true," plopping down on the couch.

"I don't understand," sitting down next to him. "Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"It's complicated," leaning against the back of the couch.

"Is it something you can talk about, or is it another huge secret you have to keep hidden?" sitting down next to him.

"Well," hesitating a moment.

"I promise I would never tell anybody - whatever it is. I just want to try and help."

"I know, Chloe," taking her hand and holding it.

"Then why did you leave after it was over?" she asks. "Do you regret it?"

He shakes his head. "Not really, because it made me realize something." He looks thoughtful for a moment, then he says, "I think I need to break up with her."

She stares back at him with surprise. "Why? Is it because of your secret?"

_Yes, but not the secret you think. _"No, Chloe, it has nothing to do with my being an I.T."

"I.T.?" looking curiously at him. "What exactly is an I.T.?"

"Inter-galactic Traveler," he replies. "I don't like the term 'alien' so that's a name I came up with for myself."

"I like it," smiling back at him. "If I were an 'alien,' I think I would call myself the same thing."

"Thanks, Chloe," he replies.

"So if it has nothing to do with your secret, then what is it?" she asks next. When he doesn't immediately reply, she adds, "Well if I could hazard a guess, I would say that there was someone else in the picture. Or am I wrong about that?" raising one eyebrow at him.

His eyes widen with surprise. "How did..."

"...I figure it out?" a sly smile on her face.

"Yes," looking at her curiously.

"I guess I'm just very intuitive," she replies; shrugging her shoulders.

He leans forward. "I could never get anything past you, can I ?" smiling at her.

"Only your secret," she quips.

"I did tell you that I wished I had told you a long time ago, didn't I?" he asks her. "Because you know I wanted to. "

"You did," taking his other hand. "And I told you that I understood why you didn't."

"That's what I love most about you, Chloe," grasping her hands firmly. "Your compassion, your loyalty, your understanding. They are the qualities about you that I admire most."

"That has got to be one of the sweetest things that anybody has ever told me," leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," blushing a little. "I meant every word."

"I know," she replies.

He smiles at her, but then his expression turns serious. "There is somebody," he finally admits. "But it's not a person you would expect."

"I see," she remarks. "Can I make another guess?" she asks him.

"You can if you want, but you'll never figure it out," he replies.

"I think you'll be surprised by who I think it is," she says.

He leans back against the couch again. "Go ahead. Surprise me," a confident grin on his face. _She'll NEVER guess._

"Is it Lex?"

His jaw drops with astonishment. "WHAT did you just say?"

"I asked if it was Lex - and based on your reaction, I would have to say I was right."

"What makes you think it's Lex?" his voice a little shaky.

"You seem to forget how intuitive I am," she says. "I've seen the way you look at Lex sometimes when you think nobody is watching. And yes, I've seen you blush when you're around him."

"Wow," shaking his head in astonishment. "When did you start noticing it?"

"I'm not sure exactly," she admits. "I guess I've always known and didn't want to admit it to myself that you were already spoken for and you didn't know it," a wistful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he finally replies.

"Don't feel sorry for how you feel. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I guess you can't," a far-away look in his eyes.

"So if you're in love with him, then that means that you're..."

"...gay?" finishing her thought. "Yes," he admits. He stares at her for a moment. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" a puzzled look on her face.

"You're the first person I've told about my being gay. I only just realized it for sure last night," he says. "I guess you really are intuitive," reaching out to stroke her cheek. After a moment, he asks, "So you don't have a problem being friends with a gay I.T.?"

"Of course not," dropping his hands and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "It doesn't matter to me," burying her head between his neck and shoulders. "You're my best friend," she murmurs as his arms come around her.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," the suggestion of tears in his eyes.

"I mean every word," pulling her head away to gaze back at him. "So..." pausing a moment. "Are you going to tell Lana and your parents?"

He bites his lip. "I'm not going to tell Lana I'm gay," he finally says. "As for my parents...well...I don't think I'll tell them yet. I'm not ready to have that conversation with them."

"Okay, I guess I could understand that," she concedes. "But what about Lex?"

"What about him?" looking curiously at her.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know," getting up from the couch and walking over to his regular perch; staring out at the back yard.

She walks over to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. "Why not?"

"I don't know," he repeats; not looking at her.

"I think you do," she says. "Besides, I think he's gay too."

He turns his head and looks over at her. "You do, huh?"

"Yep," nodding her head. "And I think you know it too."

"You're right. I know you're right," he admits. "He did kiss me after all."

Her eyes widen with surprise. "HE KISSED YOU?" staring at him. "When?"

"A few days ago," he says. "I went over to the mansion after that incident involving my parents and Lana to give him a piece of my mind and he...well...told me that he's been attracted to me ever since I saved his life the day we met. Then he proceeded to give me THE most amazing kiss I've ever had," blushing at the memory.

She eyes him curiously. "That must have been SOME kiss," she says.

"Oh, yeah," a big smile on his face. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Wow," shaking her head with astonishment. "I still can't believe that Lex would actually do something like that. It doesn't sound like him."

"I know," he says. "It took me by surprise too."

"I bet," chuckling a little. "So are you going to tell him how you feel?" she asks again.

"You really think I should?" he asks.

"I really do," she replies. "And who knows? Maybe being in a relationship with you would be a positive thing. You never know."

He smiles back at her. "That's an interesting theory," he remarks. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"You won't regret it," reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I hate to leave, but I have some things to take care of before I go home."

"Okay," kissing her back.

She pulls away from him and walks over to the staircase. "Chloe?"

She turns around and looks back at him. "Yes, Clark?"

"Thanks for listening...and for the great advice."

"No need to thank me," smiling back at him. "That's what friends are for," blowing him a kiss, then turning around and disappearing down the stairs.

_She's right of course_. _I really should tell him how I feel. _He starts walking toward the stairs, but stops in his tracks.

_Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow_, turning around and making his way back to the hammock...

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**The next morning...**

Clark was thinking about what Chloe said the night before as he was driving to the Talon. _Chloe had some great advice, but she forgot one thing. I need to talk with Lana FIRST before anything happens with Lex_. He finally arrives at the Talon; parking in front and shutting off the engine, but he doesn't go inside right away. Instead, he sits there and lays his head back against the headrest; closing his eyes. But then a voice outside intrudes on his thoughts.

"Clark?"

He opens his eyes when he hears his name; looking out the window and seeing Lana fast approaching the truck. "Lana," lowering the driver's side window as she comes up to him. "I was going to come up in a minute. I was hoping we could talk," starting to open the door.

"I'll come in," walking around the truck and climbing in; sitting on the passenger side and closing the door. "I was hoping we could talk too," turning to look at him.

He turns to face her; taking a deep breath. _Here we go_. "Lana," taking her hands in his. "I don't know quite how to say this, so I'll just say it straight out. I think we need to break up."

"WHAT?" abruptly pulling her hands away. "After what happened between us , YOU want to break up with me?" her voice raised an octave.

"I'm sorry, Lana, but the truth is that it hasn't been working between us for awhile now. And I think you know that."

"No," shaking her head firmly. "Things were fine until we had sex, then you took off and avoided me for almost a week." She stops talking for a minute. "Is there a problem with what I did or didn't do?" she asks him.

"No, Lana," he replies. "You did nothing wrong."

"If I did nothing wrong, then why are you breaking up with me?" she asks him pointedly.

_Because I think I'm in love with Lex, _he wanted to say. But of course he doesn't. "Because I love you, but I'm not IN love with you. You deserve someone who can truly love you the way you should be loved. I'm really sorry, but it's just not me."

"There's another woman, isn't there?" glaring at him.

_No, but there is another man. _"No, Lana," he replies.

"Well I know there isn't another man, so..." her voice trailing off when she notices him bite his lip nervously. "_Please_ don't tell me it's another man," staring at him.

When Clark doesn't answer right away, her eyes widen with shock. "It is, isn't it?" she accuses him. "SON OF A B*TCH!' slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

Clark puts his hand to his cheek. "Lana, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."

She interrupts him. "You're a real a**hole. But then again you probably like being f*cked there - don't you?" spitting out the words at him.

Clark winces at the venomous words coming out of her mouth. "I can't believe you just said that, Lana," staring at her in shock.

She opens the passenger side door and gets out; walking away from the truck. "Lana," hurriedly getting out of the truck and going after her; grabbing her arm.

"DON'T touch me," slapping him one more time. "I can't even look at you right now," forcefully pulling her arm away and running into the Talon; slamming the door behind her.

He just stands there on the sidewalk; his hands in his pockets.

_She's never going to forgive me for this. Maybe it's better this way. _He starts to walk back to his truck, but changes his mind; instead entering the Talon and going up the stairs to Lana's apartment.

He knocks on the door. "Lana?" calling out to her.

"Go away," she yells back at him.

"I won't go away until you let me in. I'll stay here all day if I have to," he replies; leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms against his chest.

The door opens. Clark turns to look at Lana. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. "Can't you just leave me alone?" wiping her eyes with a tissue.

_She's heartbroken because of me. I never ever wanted to hurt her like this. No matter how I try, I just end up hurting her. _

He takes a deep breath, then says, "I know that you hate me now and will probably hate me for a long time, but I want you to know that I'll always have feelings for you. I'll always care about you." He stops for a moment. "I know I don't deserve to ask you this, but..."

She interrupts him; putting her hand up. "I know what you're going to say," blowing her nose into the tissue. "You want to ask me not to tell anybody that your...your..."

"Gay?" he asks; biting his lip again.

She nods her head. "Yes...that word. I just can't say it."

"I understand," he replies.

"I'm not going to tell anybody, Clark. No matter how I feel about you right now, I would NEVER reveal your secret to anybody. I'm not THAT vindictive," she says pointedly.

"I know, Lana, and thank you," taking out a tissue and wiping his own eyes. After a moment, he asks, "What do you want to tell people?"

"I really don't think we have to go into it at all. We've broken up so many times so..." her voice drifting off.

"That's true," nodding his head in agreement. He starts to walk away, but then turns back around. "Lana?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Just so you know, I haven't done anything yet...sexually that is."

"Really?" wiping her eyes again. "You haven't?"

"Nope," shaking his head. "I thought that we needed to talk first before I let anything happen with him. I felt that you deserved at least that much consideration."

She smiles through her tears. "But you do want something to happen?" she asks him.

"Well..." hesitating a moment.

"You know, never mind. I don't want to know," blowing her nose. She turns to walk into her apartment. "Clark?" turning back around.

"Yes?" looking at her.

"I just I want you to know that I don't regret ever having loved you. You are my first love and always will be."

He walks over to her and stands in front of her. "I feel the same way," taking her hands in his. "Do you think we'll be able to get past this and be friends someday?" he asks her.

She nods her head. "I could see that happening someday. But right now I need some time to process all this."

"I understand," gently squeezing her hands in his. He then dips his head forward and softly lays a kiss on her cheek, then lets go of her hands.

"I knew you would," finally managing a small smile. She stands in the doorway for a moment, then says, "Bye," waving at him.

"Bye," turning around and walking away; not stopping until he reaches his truck and slips back behind the steering wheel. _Well, it could have been worse, _turning on the engine, then putting on the radio. He switches the station a few times before a particular song peaks his interest...

_**I must follow him (follow him).  
Ever since he touched my hand I knew,  
That near him I always must be.  
And nothing can keep him from me.  
He is my destiny (destiny)...  
**_

_Is he my destiny? _he wonders as the song continues...

_**I love him, I love him, I love him,  
And where he goes, I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.  
He'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love,  
From now until forever, forever, forever...**_

_Maybe he is, _smiling to himself as he pulls away from the curb...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A couple days later...**

Lex was sitting behind his desk reading an report when his assistant comes in. He looks up at him with a frown. "Didn't I tell you that I was not to be disturbed under _any _circumstances?" a frown on his face.

"Yes sir," he replies. "But you have a visitor who insists on seeing you and won't take no for an answer."

Lex lays the report down on the desk and looks at him curiously. "Who is it?" he asks.

"A Mr. Clark Kent?"

"Send him in," he immediately says. "Very well," his assistant replies; exiting the room.

_Well, it's about time, _he thinks to himself as he gets up from his chair. He comes around to the front of his desk and watches as Clark comes into the room. _He really is gorgeous - in spite of that red and blue combo he insists on wearing all the time. I would just LOVE to dress him up. _Then he laughs to himself. _Who am I kidding? I just want to undress him period. _He waits until the assistant leaves before closing the door behind him. The two men stare at each other for what seems like a long time, then Lex finally speaks up.

"I admit I'm curious as to what warrants a visit from Clark Kent at such a late hour," his eyebrow cocked. "Considering the fact that you ran right out of here the last time we 'talked'," he says pointedly.

Clark hesitates before speaking; thinking about what to say. _What should I tell him - that I have feelings for him? Should I just come out and tell him I'm gay? Or maybe tell him that I felt more in that one kiss than when I made love with Lana? _

Lex looks curiously at Clark. _He's wondering right now how to break the news to me._

Clark shakes himself out of his reverie. "Something happened right after I left here and you're the only person I could talk to about it," he says instead. "I know that things have been strained between us lately, but I just..."

Lex holds up his hand. "That's all my fault," he replies. "I shouldn't have kissed you and I certainly don't blame you for not trusting me. I've done a lot of things I'm not particularly proud of, but I do want to try to rebuild your trust in me if you'll let me," extending his hand towards Clark.

Clark gives him a small smile. "I'd like that very much," he says softly; taking his hand and shaking it.

They continue to stand there and gaze at each other; their hands still linked together. _I love the way Lex's hand feels in mine. _Then he slowly pulls his hand away and returns it to his pocket.

_I never realized just how big and strong his hands are, _Lex can't help thinking to himself_. I can't wait to see what's under all that plaid. _"Okay then," he says out loud. "So something happened that has you upset? That sounds serious," he replies; getting up from his chair.

"It is," Clark says; a little nervously.

_He's really nervous. _"Why don't you have a seat?" indicating the couch. "Take off your coat while you're at it."

"Alright," taking off his coat, then walking over instead to the chair next to the couch and sitting down; his hands twisting together nervously in his lap.

"So tell me, Clark," sitting down on the couch; his leg casually crossed against his other thigh. "What happened that's got you acting so nervous?"

Clark looks over at Lex; taking a deep breath before speaking. "I had sex for the first time."

Lex tries to keep himself from acting surprised by Clark's admission because he already knows that it was Lana that Clark had sex with. "I see," trying to keep his voice steady. "Was it with Lana?" he asks at last.

"Yes," turning his head away from Lex. "Something happened while we were...well...doing it, and I don't know what to do about it."

"What is it?" Lex asks; trying not to put too much pressure on him. "What happened?"

"There we were, making love on the rug in front of the fireplace in her apartment, and..."

"And...what?"

"And...well...I started thinking about somebody else and that's when it happened."

"IT?" a curious look on Lex's face. "What are you saying? That you had an orgasm while thinking of somebody else?"

Clark nods at Lex; unable to look at him. "Yes," he admits.

Lex lets go of a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Can you tell me who this person is?" _Please say it was me._

Clark gets up from the chair and walks over to the stained glass window; his hands in his pockets.

"Clark?" getting up from the couch and walking over to stand behind him; resting his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Who was it that you were thinking of?" he asks him.

Clark whispers his answer so softly that Lex doesn't hear what he's saying. "Can you repeat that?" he replies. "I didn't hear what you just said."

Clark turns his head and looks directly into Lex's eyes. "It was you, Lex."

"Me?" staring back at him. "You were thinking about me?" _I KNEW IT!_

"Yes," Clark admits; turning his head away. "I panicked. I just had to get out of there. Lana was upset because I left right afterwards. I've been avoiding her ever since it happened."

"Well, I could certainly understand why she would be upset. But why..?"

"Because..." biting his lower lip nervously. "I'm gay."

"You're gay?" acting surprised. _Hallelujah! He finally admitted it._

Clark nods, then takes a deep breath and turns around to face Lex. "I never told you this - in fact, I've never told anybody what I'm about to tell you - but ever since I saved you that day when your car went over the bridge, there have been moments when I would think of you and I would...well..." stammering a little.

Lex looks curiously at him. "Well...what?"

Clark turns back around to face the window again. "I would get very..." pausing a moment, "hard," he says softly. "And then I would have to...well...I think you know."

Lex pretends to be stunned by Clark's admission. _It's time for me to tell him something too. _"Wow, Clark. There's only one thing I could say to that."

"You don't have to say anything, Lex," walking away from him before Lex could finish what he was saying.

Lex grabs his arm and stops him. _I'm not letting him go THAT easily. _"Where do you think you're going?" still holding onto Clark's arm.

"Home," he replies. "I'm thinking that maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

Lex shakes his head. "You're not going ANYWHERE," he replies.

Clark turns around and looks back at him. "I'm not?" a bewildered look on his face.

Lex nods his head. "No, Clark," he replies; pulling him closer to him. " I've never told anybody this," hesitating a moment before continuing on. "I'm gay too."

Clark stares at him with surprise. "You are?" a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I am," Lex replies. "I guess I knew it when you saved me that day."

"But what about all the women you've been with?" Clark asks him; a confused look on his face.

Lex doesn't answer right way, but then finally says, "I think the reason why there's been so many women was that I didn't want to admit it to myself. So I denied my true feelings. Yet there was always a part of me that wondered how it would feel to really kiss you..." his hand reaching out to lightly touch Clark's face. "To hold you in my arms and..." his hand now cupping Clark's cheek.

"...make love to me?" Clark asks; finishing his thought.

"Yes," Lex replies. "Do you remember what I said to you a few days ago?" he asks.

Clark nods his head again; biting his lip nervously. "I never forgot," he whispers. "In fact, it's all I've been able to think about."

Lex dips his head forward; both their eyes closing as their lips meet in a soft, yet gentle kiss. Then the kiss becomes deeper; their tongues slipping into each other's mouths.

"Umm," a sigh escaping Clark's lips. Lex slowly leads Clark towards the couch; still kissing him as they sit down.

"Oh, Lex," Clark moans softly as Lex's hands move from his face down to his waist.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now," Lex murmurs as his fingers slip underneath Clark's tee-shirt to caress his abdomen; his fingers gliding up Clark's bare chest.

"Ahh," Clark moans softly as Lex's fingers begin to pinch and pull at his nipples.

"You like that, don't you?" Lex whispers; his lips moving to Clark's neck.

"Oh yes," Clark cries out; his skin tingling as Lex continues to tease his nipples. Then Lex stops for a moment and finds the edge of Clark's tee-shirt.

"Put your arms up," he commands him.

Clark immediately lifts them up so that Lex could pull the shirt off him. He tosses it onto the floor, then he gently pushes Clark back against the sofa and kneels down in front of him. "Are you sure you want this?" looking up at Clark.

"I'm sure," he whispers.

"Alright," Lex replies; his hand moving to Clark's zipper. Then he suddenly stops pulling it down.

Clark stares down at him with surprise. "Why did you stop, Lex?"

"I can't do this," standing back up...

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Clark stares at him dumfounded. "Why can't you?" he asks; pulling his zipper back up.

"I can't do this here," indicating the study. "I would rather make love to you for the first time in my bedroom," his hand reaching down to caress Clark's cheek. "Would you like that?"

"Very much," Clark replies; a shy smile on his face as he stands up.

Lex smiles back at him, then extends his hand. "Follow me."

"I'll follow you anywhere," Clark responds; taking Lex's hand and allowing him to lead him out of the room. They continue walking in silence; not stopping until they reach the door to Lex's bedroom.

"Before we go in there, there's something I want to tell you," still holding Clark's hand.

"What is it, Lex?" he asks him.

"I want you to know that I'm clean."

Clark looks at him curiously. "Clean?"

"When I say I'm 'clean,' I mean that I'm..."

"I think I know what you're saying," finally getting it. "You're talking about medically - right?"

Lex nods his head. "Yes. I get a blood test every couple months," he admits. "I had one last week and everything was fine. I wanted you to know that before we did anything."

"Thank you for being honest with me," reaching out to caress Lex's face. "That was very thoughtful of you," smiling at him.

He smiles back at Clark, then lets go of his hand to open the door. He leans against the doorframe; his eyes lingering on Clark as he walks into the room.

"Wow," his eyes widening with amazement as his eyes take in the four-post canopy bed and the old-fashioned fireplace against the far wall. He walks over to the window; his hand touching the deep purple velvet drapes. He turns around to gaze back at Lex.

"This is beautiful, Lex," smiling back at him.

Lex comes into the room; locking the door behind him and walking over to him. "It's even more beautiful now that you're here," his hand once again touching Clark's cheek.

Clark can't stop himself from blushing at Lex's intimate touch. "I thought you didn't like to show affection?" staring intently into Lex's eyes.

"I don't normally feel comfortable with it," he admits. "But there's something about you that brings it out in me," wrapping his arms around Clark's waist and softly kissing his lips.

"I love the way you kiss," Clark murmurs; his hands linking up around Lex's neck.

"Your lips are so soft," Lex whispers as he kisses him behind his ear; his warm breath tickling his neck.

Lex pulls Clark closer to him and rubs up against his groin; eliciting groans of pleasure from Clark. His fingers move back down to Clark's zipper and promptly pulls it all the way down. Clark gasps as Lex's fingers slide inside to briefly caress him through his boxers.

"Oh, " he moans again as both of Lex's hands grip the waistband of his jeans; pushing them over his ass, then letting go and allowing the jeans to slide down his legs and onto the floor.

He kneels down in front of Clark and pulls off his sneakers and socks, then the jeans. He tosses them away; his hands wrapping around Clark's ankles and slowly gliding them up his legs.

Clark's fingers caress his scalp as Lex's fingers slip through Clark's boxers; finding the waistband and pulling them down to his ankles. Clark kicks off the boxers; looking down at Lex with desire in his eyes.

Lex looks at Clark's crotch with admiration; licking his lips. "You are gorgeous," Lex whispers; standing back up to gaze into Clark's sparkling green eyes. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous I think you really are?"

Clark smiles down at him as he says, "I'm beginning to find that out."

Lex cups Clark's face with his hands. "I want you so much," kissing his lips again.

"I want you so much too," Clark murmurs; his forehead resting against Lex's.

"Then show me," Lex whispers.

"I would love to," softly kissing him once more as his fingers begin to glide down Lex's neck; finding the first button to his shirt and unfastening it. Lex moans softly as Clark slowly kneels down in front of him to kiss each inch of skin that's revealed as his fingers fumble with each button; finally reaching the last one.

"I love the way you taste, Lex," he whispers softly as he removes Lex's belt; tossing it away, then finding the zipper pull and pulling it all the way down.

Lex's fingers thread through Clark's thick, wavy hair as he inserts his fingers into Lex's waistband; pulling his pants all the way down.

"Wow," he exclaims. "I had no idea that you liked to go commando," his eyes lingering on Lex's crotch.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Lex replies with a smirk.

"There is, huh?" Clark quips; raising one eyebrow. "I can't wait to find out."

"Oh you'll find out alright," he replies. "As for going commando, I guarantee that you would LOVE it - not to mention how much of a turn-on it would be for me," his eyebrow cocked. "Just the thought of knowing that with just one pull of a zipper..." deliberately not finishing his thought just to see Clark's reaction.

Clark blushes as he finally pulls off Lex's pants. Then he gets down on one knee and begins to remove Lex's shoes and socks.

_Yep. He blushed all right. I knew it. Let's see how he reacts to what I say next._

He then says out loud, "I EXPECT you to go commando from now on."

Clark stops for a moment and looks up at Lex. "You expect me to..."

"Yes," Lex says firmly. "I don't want ANYTHING standing in my way of touching you any time I desire," winking at him.

Clark blushes even deeper at Lex's words. _I was hoping for that reaction, _smiling inwardly_._

Clark recovers his composure long enough to remove Lex's shoes and socks, then stands back up to face him. Lex turns to the bed and turns down the comforter; also propping up the pillows, then turning back to Clark. "Lay down," he tells him.

Clark does what he's told and lounges back against the pillows. He watches as Lex walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. His eyebrows furrow as he searches for something, then closes the drawer and opens another one; still not finding what he's looking for.

"What are you looking for, Lex?"

"Apparently it's been a long time since I've been with somebody because I'm out of..."

"Lubricant?" Clark asks; finishing his thought.

Lex turns around and stares at Clark with genuine surprise. "How did you know that's what I was looking for?"

"Why don't you check my jeans pocket?"

Lex looks at him curiously, then walks over to Clark's discarded jeans; picking them up and reaching into the pocket. "Hum," pulling out a small tube. "Now I find this VERY interesting."

"What, Lex?" Clark looking up at him.

"Apparently somebody in this room was hoping to use this tonight," walking over to the bed and waving it back and forth in front of Clark.

"I...um...um," blushing a little.

"You are so cute when you're flustered," sitting down on the bed next to Clark; his fingers softly grazing Clark's inner thigh. "I find it such a turn-on," his fingers moving up to caress one of Clark's balls.

Clark moans again; his eyes closing as Lex continues with his gentle caresses. Then he places the tube on the nightstand and crawls onto the bed; pulling himself up to face Clark.

"Open your eyes," he commands him. When he opens them, Lex tells him, "I want you to see everything that I'll be doing to you," his lips crashing down on Clark's neck...

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Lex's lips make their way across Clark's shoulder blades while his fingers glide down his chest to play once more with his nipples. Clark hitches a breath as Lex expertly licks and nibbles his way down his chest.

"Umm," sighing as Lex's mouth finds one of his nipples and begins to suck on it. "More, Lex," he moans as their shafts press up against each others; his feet rubbing up and down the back of Lex's legs.

"I'll give you more," Lex growls; one of his hands moving downward to wrap around Clark's cock. "How about that?" sliding his hand up and down as he squeezes it.

"Ahh," Clark cries out at how much pleasure he's experiencing just by Lex's hand wrapped around him. It's a pleasure he didn't quite experience the one time he was with Lana. Then Lex lets go of Clark's nipple and resumes kissing his way down his body until he reaches his inner thighs.

"You'll love this," briefly looking up at Clark; a smirk on his face as he lowers his head once more and takes one of his balls into his mouth; swirling his tongue all over while still squeezing him with his hand. Clark groans even more when Lex finally lets go of his ball and lays his tongue on his base; his body twitching as Lex ever so slowly glides it up; flicking the tip of his tongue in the slit.

Clark's squirms with delight as Lex continues to glide his tongue up and down; alternating slower strokes with faster ones. "That feels sooo good," he gasps out when Lex's fingers cup his balls while still pleasuring him with his mouth.

"Do you want more?" arching his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Clark cries out.

"My pleasure...well...actually...yours," the smirk returning as he picks up where he left off. His fingers leave Clark's balls to move underneath him; gripping his cheeks and pulling him closer. Then Lex grabs Clark's legs and lifts them up until his knees are hooked over his shoulders.

"Uhh!" crying out even louder when Lex finally lowers his mouth over Clark's cock and begins to take it all in. Moan after moan escapes his lips; his legs pushing against Lex's back as his mouth moves up and down on him; squeezing all the way.

Clark's fingers grip the headboard behind him as Lex moves his mouth even faster; his body twitching even more with every second.

"AHH!" he screams out as he finally climaxes; his legs falling off Lex's shoulders and onto the bed.

Lex swallows every drop of Clark's release; then slowly removing his mouth to kiss his way back up to Clark's waiting lips. His arms wrap around Clark's chest; gazing into Clark's hazy green eyes.

"Oh, wow," opening his eyes the rest of the way to gaze lovingly into Lex's eyes. "That was amazing."

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," reaching over Clark to grab the tube off the nightstand. "So you have a choice," sitting up on his knees.

"What kind of choice?" Clark asks; propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Lex.

"Do you want the traditional position, or do you want to face me?" he asks Clark.

"I want to see your face," he promptly replies. "But I also want you behind me," shrugging his shoulders. "I just can't decide."

"You don't have to," a thoughtful look on Lex's face. "Don't you know that you CAN have it both ways?" a sly smile on his face.

"Really? Tell me about it," Clark responds; a shy smile on his face.

"See that mirror over there?" pointing to the mirror on the door facing the bed. "If you want, you can still look at me while I'm f*cking you," he replies.

Clark can't help blushing at Lex's words. "I'd like that."

"Oh, you'll more than like it," Lex remarks. "So how about it farm boy?"

"I love you calling me that," blushing even more.

"And I love calling you that," a twinkle in his eyes. "On your hands and knees..._farm boy_."

Clark promptly sits up, then crawls down to the foot of the bed; remaining on his hands and knees while Lex kneels down behind him. Clark looks in the mirror and watches as Lex squeezes some of the lube on his fingers. "I need to prepare you first," Lex remarks; slowly pushing one of his fingers inside him.

"Ahh," Clark groans as Lex's finger enters him.

"You like that don't you?" Lex whispers.

Clark nods his head. "Oh yes," groaning even more when Lex crooks his finger.

"How does _that_ feel?" Lex asks him; inserting a second finger and stretching his opening a little more.

"Oh, wow," his eyes bulging at the pleasure of Lex's fingers rubbing against his inner walls.

"Feels good, huh?" a satisfied grin on his face.

"AHH," moaning some more as he pushes back on Lex's fingers.

"I'm happy to hear that," Lex replies; continuing to finger f*ck him.

"Lex," Clark whispers softly.

"Yes, Clark?" stopping his thrusting for a moment while still leaving his fingers inside him.

"I can take another one."

Lex looks curiously at Clark's reflection. "Really?"

Clark shakes his head yes. "Please, Lex," the desire evident in his voice. "I can take anything."

"Alright, if you're sure," Lex says; adding a third finger to the other two already inside him.

"OH," his eyes bulging out of his head as Lex resumes thrusting his fingers hard; stretching Clark's tight passage even more. "Oh, Lex," moaning louder with each thrust of Lex's fingers. "I need you to...to..."

"Tell me, Clark," his fingers moving faster. "What do you need me to do?"

"Ahh," he cries out again. "I need you to...to..."

"Say it," suddenly smacking his ass.

"Ugh," he moans in reaction to Lex sudden action.

"What do you need me to do?" Lex asks again. "I'll keep on smacking your sexy ass until you tell me," smacking him again. Unless..." staring at Clark's reflection, "...Unless you LIKE me smacking you?"

Clark turns red at Lex's remark. Lex's eyes widen with surprise. "You like it - DON'T YOU?" a look of astonishment on his face.

"I...um...have...um..." stammering a little as his face turns even redder.

"Well, well, well," a big grin on his face. "I guess the farm boy isn't quite as wholesome as I thought." Then he lowers his head and whispers in Clark's ear, "Truth be told, I've always wanted to spank someone. I just never expected it to be you," smacking his ass again.

Clark's body continues to shudder with every smack that Lex gives him; his fingers still gripping the silk sheets. "Oh, Lex," he cries out.

"Remind me to find that riding crop from the stable," Lex whispers; his words sending a shiver up and down Clark's spine. "In fact, I think we should do it there," he whispers. "What do you think about that?"

"Yes," he moans loudly; his eyes squeezing tightly closed from the pleasure of Lex smacking him at the same time as his fingers continue to thrust inside him.

"So you still haven't told me what you want me to do to you, _farm boy."_

"F*ck me!" Clark finally gasps out at last as he collapses on the bed from his climax.

"Now THAT'S what I wanted to hear," he quips; slowly removing his fingers one by one, then slicking his shaft with more of the lube. Then he says, "Alright, _farm boy_ . Back on your hands and knees."

Clark slowly lifts himself off the bed and gets back on his hands and knees. He looks up at the mirror and stares at their joint reflections as Lex's fingers spread his ass cheeks wide. He feels a shiver of anticipation run up and down his spine as Lex's tip glides along the cleft of his ass and doesn't stop until

it reaches his opening. He had barely recovered from his second orgasm when Lex slowly pushes forward; not stopping until he's buried his cock completely inside him.

"AHH," he moans; throwing his head back as Lex enters him. He finds himself unable to describe exactly how incredible it feels to have a man inside him for the first time. _This is just...oh wow, _he can't help but think as Lex's cock fills and stretches him.

_Oh, wow, _Lex can't help thinking to himself_. He feels like I hoped he would. _"How does it feel?" he whispers into Clark's ear; his fingers now gripping his waist as he begins to thrust slowly into him.

"Sooo good," Clark manages to respond; loving the feeling of Lex's balls pressing against his ass. His hands grip the silk sheets; dropping his head down as Lex's thrusts gradually become more intense.

Lex stops thrusting for a moment. "Look at me, Clark," Lex tells him. "I want you to keep your eyes focused on me."

Clark lifts his head up. "I'll try," he replies in a strangled whisper; staring at their joint reflections as Lex resumes his thrusts. Clark pushes back against him; causing Lex to go even deeper.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Lex whispers between thrusts.

"Oh, yes," he moans loudly.

"Better than Lana?" still whispering as he continues to thrust deeply into him.

He nods his head. "Oh yes," he manages to gasp out.

He stops thrusting again to ask, "Shall I f*ck you harder?" his fingers reaching around him to grip his cock tightly.

"Yes," he whispers back hoarsely.

"Say it," he tells him in a firm voice; smacking his ass again.

"YES!" Clark screams out.

"Yes, what?" tightly squeezing him.

"F*ck...me...harder..." gasping out the words.

"Now I'm really happy to hear that," a big grin on his face.

Clark could only respond with a nod, since he was unable to form coherent sentences at the moment. Then Lex's arms wraps around Clark's chest and pulls him up to a seated position on his lap; thrusting deeply inside him once more. Clark's back hits Lex's chest; their cheeks nearly touching before he grabs onto the bed post and holds on for dear life as Lex speeds up his thrusts. "F*ck!" yelling loudly as he throws his head back.

"Oh, I'm going to f*ck you all right," Lex mutters as he hits Clark's prostate; loving the slapping sound his balls make against Clark's ass. "In fact, I'm going to f*ck you all night long," looking up at their joint reflections in the mirror to see the expressions of absolute pleasure on Clark's face; his own eyes growing hazy as he feels his cock becoming very hard.

Clark continues to cry out at having Lex inside him; automatically pushing down as Lex continues thrusting up into him. For once he doesn't have a million thoughts running through his brain. The combination of Lex's hand squeezing his cock, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass, and the feel of Lex penetrating him from behind is a pleasure he's never expected to ever experience in his life.

"AH, LEX!" he cries out; his hands still gripping the bed post as he comes to a mind-blowing orgasm; his eyes rolling in the back of his head as his body shakes violently. He lets go of the post and collapses onto the bed with Lex still inside him.

Lex continues to penetrate him; not stopping until he has his own release. He slowly pulls out of Clark and lays down on top of him; softly kissing the back of his neck. Then he rolls off him and lays down on his side and waits for Clark's first words.

Clark finally opens his eyes after a few minutes and turns his head to gaze at Lex.

"Wow," a dreamy smile on his face...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Satisfied?" Lex reaching out to caress Clark's face.

"Oh, yeah," he replies. "Very satisfied," moving onto his side and resting his hand behind Lex's waist; pulling him flush to him. "Did you...umm...mean what you said before about...umm...f*cking me all night?"

"Absolutely," he replies smugly. _He is so adorable when he's a little flustered. _"Unless you can't stay because you have to get back home?" he asks; arching one eyebrow. "What excuse did you give your parents for coming over tonight anyway?"

"Can we_ please_ not talk about my parents right now?" rolling his eyes; lightly tracing around Lex's earlobe with his tongue.

"Umm," Lex sighs as Clark gently sucks on his earlobe. "You really are good at that," he murmurs.

"Good at...what?" Clark asks him; removing his lips to look up at him curiously.

"Kissing," Lex replies.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely," smiling back at Clark. "How did you get to be such an amazing kisser anyway?"

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it's because I have kissed more than one woman. They always seemed to want more."

"But you didn't?"

Clark stares back at him; heaving a sigh. "I guess not," he admits. "I didn't understand why I felt that way..." a thoughtful expression on his face. "...until now," dipping his head forward to softly kiss Lex's lips.

"Good answer," Lex replies; kissing him back. Then he pulls his lips away and says, "On another subject, have I ever told you that you have THE most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen?"

"Yes," he replies without hesitation.

Lex stares back at him. "Really?" a little puzzled. "When?"

"You just did," a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are a very bad boy," rolling his eyes. "I think that you needs to be punished," pushing Clark onto his back.

"Is that a promise?" a huge grin on his face.

"Let's just see how long it takes to wipe that goofy grin off your face," his lips lowering towards Clark's nipples.

Before his lips could reach them, however, Clark suddenly flips Lex onto his back and pins his arms down.

Lex stares up at him with surprise. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"I intend to put a goofy grin on _your _face, Lex Luthor," Clark replies in all seriousness.

"You really think you're up to the challenge?" Lex remarks; his eyes twinkling.

"You better believe I am," Clark responds. "If there was one thing I was good at in school, it was homework," winking back at him.

"That may be so, but reading about something and actually doing that something are two completely different things," Lex quips.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "I guess you're right," he admits.

Lex smiles back at him, then both eyes close as they begin to kiss again; softly at first, then becoming more passionate. Their tongues battle for control; caressing each other's mouths. Then Clark lips pull away; lowering them to take Lex's nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh," he groans with pleasure as Clark gently sucks on his nipple; his fingers pleasuring the other one.

"Was that okay?" Clark asks him; letting go of Lex's nipples and finding the underside of Lex's jaw.

"Oh yes," he moans softly.

Clark slowly kisses his way down Lex's body. "I just love how smooth your body is," he murmurs as he continues to lick and nibble at every inch of skin.

Lex continues to moan as their shafts rub up against each other's and creating a very pleasurable friction between them; his legs wrapping around Clark's as their nipples also rub against each other.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now," Clark whispers as his hand glides down Lex's taut abdomen and doesn't stop until he reaches Lex's cock; his fingers wrapping around it to gently squeeze it. "Am I doing it okay?" he asks as he moves his hand up and down at the same time.

"You're doing _just_ fine," groaning with pleasure as Clark picks up the pace; griping Lex harder while resuming sucking on his nipple. His hands reach behind him to grab onto the post when Clark removes his mouth and softly kisses his way down.

"You know what else?" he whispers.

Lex looks down at him. "What?" he asks.

"I can't wait to f*ck _your_ sexy ass," looking up at Lex with the most intense look that Lex has ever seen on his face.

Lex stares down at him with surprise. _He said exactly the same thing in my dream. What happened to the shy Clark Kent who never swore? Was he always this bold and I never knew it?_

"But first things first," removing his hand and slowly begins to lower his mouth over Lex's cock; taking in his full length completely. _Wow, _he thinks to himself. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope I'm doing this right._

"AHH!" Lex's eyes bulging as Clark begins to slowly suck him off. "That feels sooo good," his back arching off the bed. At the same time, Clark's fingers find his balls and gently begins to cup and squeeze them.

He looks up at Lex and notices his eyes have closed. _I must be doing it right after all, _smiling inwardly as he continues to pleasure him.

Lex is going into sensory overload and screams at the top of his lungs as his orgasm hits him. Then his body shudders violently; the orgasm flowing through every vein in his body.

Clark swallows up Lex's release, then slowly removes his mouth and licks up all the remaining droplets from around his balls. _I can't believe I just did that. What I also can't believe is how delicious it was. _"Umm," he murmurs; smacking his lips against Lex's bare skin. "I just love the way you taste," finally removing his lips and kissing his way back up to Lex's face.

Lex's eyes finally open; staring in surprise at Clark. "Are you _sure_ you've never done that before?"

"I'm a fast learner," he quips; softly kissing him. "Although..."

"Although... what?" looking up at Clark.

"I've had a lot of practice doing it to you many, _many_ times in my fantasies," Clark replies; blushing a little.

"Wow," shaking his head in astonishment. "I have to say that I would have never known it was your first time if you hadn't already told me."

Clark smiles back at him. "Would you do something for me?" he asks suddenly.

Lex gazes back at him. "What is it?

"Would you turn over?"

"Of course," he replies. _Now I'm taking orders? _Clark lifts himself off and hovers over him until Lex turns onto his stomach. Then he begins licking Lex on the back of his neck, then continuing on until he reaches the small of his back. He spreads Lex's cheeks with his fingers, then inserts his tongue between the two and glides it up and down. Then he points his tongue and flicks it at Lex's hole.

"Ooh," his ass squirming as Clark teases Lex's opening with his tongue.

"I was hoping you'd like it," Clark murmurs. Then he removes his tongue, saying, "There is one more thing I have to ask you though," Clark replies; a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it?" Lex asks him.

"What position do _you_ want to be in?" a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lex cranes his head to look up at him. "I want to stare into those beautiful green eyes of yours," he declares.

"Whatever you want," Clark replies; reaching over for the lubricant.

"Clark?"

"Yes?" slicking his cock with the lube.

"I want to be seated on your lap."

Clark stares back at him; a look of genuine surprise on his face at first. "I would love that," a shy smile on his face.

Lex looks up at him with a smile on his face. "Follow me," slipping out from beneath him, then hopping off the bed and walking over to one of the chairs in the room.

"Come over here and sit down," Lex gestures to Clark.

He walks over to the chair and sits down. Then Lex straddles Clark's thighs and grabs onto the back of the chair; his forearms resting on Clark's shoulders.

Clark slips his hands under Lex's ass and lifts him up, then slowly begins to lower him down; stretching Lex's tight passage to accommodate his swollen cock.

"Oh, wow," Clark exclaims as he impales Lex onto him. _I never thought in a million years I would ever f*ck a man. _He stares back at Lex. _I can't believe I just thought that. _"It feels so f*cking good being inside you," the words slipping out as his balls hit Lex's ass. _I NEVER say the 'f' word. Lex must be rubbing off on me. _

"Ahh!" Lex moans loudly; his eyes closing from the extreme pleasure of Clark's huge cock stretching his tight hole. He's never had anybody as large as Clark inside him before and it felt so good. _I can't get over how huge he really is. I love it. I really lucked out._

"Please open your eyes," Clark tells him; his hands moving to grip Lex's waist. "I need to see your eyes when you cum for me."

Lex opens his eyes and looks into the hungry eyes of his lover as Clark slowly begins lifting him up and down on him; grunting with every movement inside him.

"Oh," he moans softly as Clark moves a little faster; hitting Lex's prostate every time. "Harder!" he cries out.

"Harder?" Clark staring intently into Lex's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Lex nods yes. "Yes," moaning loudly.

He stops his thrusting. "Say the magic words."

Lex whimpers at the sudden lack of movement. "Please," he whispers. _I'm begging? Luthor's don't beg._

"Please, what?"

"F*ck me harder," he gasps out.

"I'll f*ck you as hard as you want," resuming his penetrations and thrusting even harder and faster than before; moan after moan escaping Lex's lips. His legs wrap around the back of the chair; holding on for dear life as Clark continues to penetrate him.

"Scream my name," he gasps between thrusts as he holds onto Lex's waist.

"CLARK!" he screams out; literally seeing stars as his climax hits him. His legs let go of the chair and fall down to the floor.

Clark pulls him up to embrace him when he has his own release; his arms wrapped tight around Lex's chest. "I got you, I got you," he whispers in Lex's ear; his hands caressing the back of his head.

Lex buries his head between Clark's neck and shoulder; his body still shaking a little from the most amazing orgasm he's ever had in his life.

Then Clark whispers once more. "Lex?"

Lex lifts up his head when Clark speaks his name. "Yes, Clark?"

Clark caresses Lex's face as he says, "You were wonderful."

Lex tries not to allow his eyes to well up, but he can't help it. _Luthor's aren't supposed to get emotional. _He smiles back at him. "So were you," he replies, leaning in to kiss him again...

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Early the next morning...**

Clark wakes up and looks up at a sleeping Lex. _I can't believe we had sex last night. _He softly kisses his cheek, then rests his head on Lex's chest and closes his eyes.

Lex opens his eyes and looks down at Clark; his arm around his shoulders. _I can't believe we finally had sex last night. _He gives Clark a soft kiss on the top of his head, then rests his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

Clark wakes up and kisses his lips. "Good morning," he murmurs.

Lex opens his eyes again when he feels Clark's lips on his. "Good morning ," he says after their lips pull apart; smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I feel fine," smiling back at him.

"You're sure?"

Clark looks at him curiously. "Yes," he says again. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because..." hesitating a moment.

"Because...what?" staring back at him.

"Because I remember how sore I was after my first time with a man," he blurts out.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "So you were wondering if I was sore too?" Clark asks him.

"Yes," Lex replies. "So...are you?"

"Just a little," he admits. "But it's a good sore," winking at him.

"Really?"

"Really," he repeats; dipping his head forward for a kiss. "I love how soft your lips are," his tongue slipping into Lex's mouth. "I can't get enough," he murmurs.

"Umm," Lex murmurs as his tongue finds its way into Clark's mouth. Their arms come around each other as the kissing intensifies; their groins rubbing together. Then their legs wrap around each other while their hands grope and caress each other's cheeks. Then Lex's mouth moves down to the base of Clark's throat; lightly nipping his shoulder blades.

"Ahh," Clark moans softly as Lex makes his way down to Clark's nipple and takes it in his mouth; pulling and nipping on it. At the same time, his fingers pinches Clark's other nipple until it hardens.

"I know you love that," squeezing Clark's nipples with his mouth and hand.

"I do," Clark groans as Lex's other hand moves down to Clark's cock and wraps around it; pulling on it and squeezing it at the same time.

"Tell me what you want, Clark," Lex whispers.

"I want your mouth on me," he whispers back.

"Your wish is my command," replacing his hand with his mouth and taking all of him in.

"Umm," moving his mouth up and down. Clark moans even louder as Lex speeds up his pleasurable assault on Clark; his fingers finding his balls and cupping them.

Clark can't help himself by thrusting into Lex's mouth. Then he finally screams out as he comes to a climax; releasing himself into Lex.

Lex swallows all of Clark's release, then removes his mouth and licks up every last drop that remains; kissing his way back up to Clark. "So how was that?"

"Amazing," he replies with a smile on a face, but then a wistful expression replaces the smile. "I wish I could stay here with you and return the favor, but I have some chores to do," a wistful look on his face.

"I know," Lex replies; a look of disappointment on his face.

"You do know that we should talk about what happened between us last night, _don't _you?"

"I know," Lex replies. "When?" he asks.

"How about this afternoon?" Clark asks him hopefully.

Lex shakes his head no. "I have some meetings scheduled today, so I won't be home until later tonight," he replies. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine," Clark replies with a smile. "In fact, tomorrow my parents will be in Metropolis all day. Maybe after we talk we could go into the barn and use that riding crop?" his eyebrow arched.

"You have a dirty mind there, farm boy," a smirk on his face as he pulls Clark over to him and kisses him.

"Takes one to know one," kissing him back. Then he starts to sit up when Lex pushes him back down.

"I really have to go," trying to sit up again.

"I'm not letting you go home until I have my way with you again," pinning him back down.

"What exactly do you want to do to me?" cocking one eyebrow at Lex.

"What do you think?" Lex replies with a smirk. "I want you on _my_ lap."

"Really?" gazing up at him.

"Really," getting off him and walking over to the chair that was used the night before. "Now come here, _farm boy_," sitting down and patting his lap.

Clark walks over and straddles Lex's lap; laying his hands on Lex's shoulders. "I like this," he says.

"I like this better," Lex says; slipping his hands beneath Clark's ass.

"You do huh?"

"You better believe it," a mischievous look on his face. "But do you know what I like even better than this?"

"Tell me," looking intently into Lex's eyes.

"Let me show you instead," lifting Clark up and promptly pushing him down on him.

"Ahh," Clark moans softly; throwing his head back as Lex's cock completely fills him up. "You showed me all right," he manages to gasp out.

"You bet I did," a big grin on his face. "So do you still have to go home and do those chores of yours?" winking at Clark.

"I'd rather have you f*cking me than have to do chores anytime," dipping his head forward for another kiss.

"Such language," Lex shaking his head at him after their lips pull apart. "Apparently I'm a bad influence on you," he murmurs as they kiss again.

"You must be," pulling his lips away and gazing into Lex's eyes. "Now f*ck me, Lex Luthor," he requests.

_I can't believe how bold he's become since just last night. Who'd have thought that mild-mannered Clark Kent would say such things? I LOVE it, _smiling back at him. "Call me Alexander."

"Whatever you want..._Alexander_," his voice deepening.

"I just love the way you say my name," Lex whispers in Clark's ear as he begins to thrust up into him.

"_Alexander_," whispering back.

"Oh yes," gripping Clark's waist tightly as he continues penetrating him.

"_Alexander_," Clark gasps; throwing his head backwards.

"Oh, yes," his swollen cock hitting Clark's prostate over and over again.

"I'm cuming!" Clark yells out as his eyes roll back in his head; his orgasm hitting him full-force.

"Me too!" Lex gasps out as he has one of his own.

They hold on tight to each other as both their bodies convulse...

Clark sneaks into the house; quietly closing the kitchen door and tiptoeing upstairs to his bedroom. Once he's inside, he locks the door and plops down on the bed; laying down with his eyes closed. A few minutes later he hears a soft voice calling his name.

"Clark?"

He opens his eyes. "Mom?" he calls out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," getting up from the bed and walking over to the door; unlocking it and opening it. "Good morning, Mom," giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie," a smile on her face as she comes into the room and sits down on the edge of the bed. She looks at the clothes he's wearing. _He wore those same clothes yesterday._

"So what's up?" sitting down next to her.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be in Metropolis tomorrow and the day after instead of just tomorrow."

"Really?" smiling inwardly.

_Why does he look so pleased? _She peers at him a little closer. _There's a twinkle in his eyes that hasn't been there in almost a week. Must be that girl he was talking about the other day._

"Clark, is everything okay?" she finally asks; her hand reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I'm fine, Mom," smiling back at her.

"You do know you can tell me anything - don't you?"

"Of course, Mom," the smile still on his face.

"Okay, if you're sure," getting up and looking down at him.

"I'm sure," getting up himself.

"Okay," walking over to the doorway. She pauses a moment; turning back around and walking over to him. "Is everything really okay, Clark?" she asks again as she sits back down next to him. "I mean...with you and Lana, that is."

"Well..." hesitating a moment, "Lana and I had..." unable to look her in the eye.

Martha stares at Clark in surprise. "You had sex?" her eyes widening. _He had sex with Lana?_

He nods yes; laying back on the bed.

"When did this happen?" she asks him.

"Almost a week ago," looking up at her. "I realized afterwards that it was a mistake and freaked out. I left right after it happened."

"Clark," shaking her head sadly. "You should know better than that," admonishing him.

"I know," he replies. He stops for a moment, then adds, "I did finally talk to her though."

"I'm glad you did," she replies. "You're a man now, Clark. You have to show some maturity when dealing with a situation like this."

"I know," he says. "It wasn't an easy conversation."

"I'm sure it wasn't," she says.

He sits back up and looks over at her, then gets up from the bed.

"Where are you going, Clark?"

He turns to look at her. "I'm going to do my chores, take a shower, then make us breakfast," walking out of the room. _There's something else going on with him that he's not telling me. But I won't pressure him until he's ready to talk about it. _She gets up from the bed and leaves the room; closing the door behind her.

**Ten minutes later...**

Clark steps into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. He strips out of his clothing; stepping into the shower and turning the water on. He leans against the back wall and closes his eyes as the hot water hits his skin. His body is still tingling from how Lex touched his body during their passionate night; remembering something that Lex said to him as they were making love.

_I'm going to f*ck you all night long._

_He sure f*cked me all right; _picturing Lex's face in his mind as he turns around. He braces himself against the wall with one hand and slowly glides his other one down his taut stomach; not stopping until he reaches his cock. "Ahh," moaning softly as his fingers wrap around it and begin to squeeze. He arches his back and throws back his head as he slides his hand up and down; pulling and squeezing himself with long, firm strokes. "Oh yeah," moaning even louder as he moves his hand faster and pulls harder. He feels himself getting rock hard as he continues pleasuring himself.

"LEX!"he yells out over and over again as his orgasm hits him; collapsing onto his hands and knees on the shower floor.

He slowly picks himself off his knees and turns around to sit against the back wall; reveling in the afterglow of his climax as the water continues to rain down upon him. He sits there for a few minutes, then gets up and finishes taking his shower; drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He steps out of the bathroom and returns to his bedroom to change into his clothes. He slips on a pair of boxers, then remembers something else from the night before.

_I expect you to go commando from now on._

He smiles to himself as he pulls off the boxers; slipping on his jeans and zipping them up. _Lex was right. I do love it. I never thought I'd like going commando. I didn't know what I was missing._

Martha was coming up the stairs carrying a laundry basket when she saw Clark going into the bathroom. She smiles for a moment; putting down the basket and opening Clark's bedroom door. She takes out the clothing and lays them down on the bed; picking up the now empty basket and carrying it out of the room. She closes the door behind her and starts to walk past the bathroom.

_LEX!_

She stops in her tracks; dropping the empty basket and standing there in shock as she hears Clark calling out Lex's name over and over again. She turns around and runs back into her and Jonathan's bedroom; sitting down on the floor in a corner of the room. She pulls up her knees; her arms wrapping around them while muttering to herself over and over again.

"Martha?" the door to the bedroom opening. "Are you okay?" a concerned look on his face. Then he notices her sitting on the floor. "Honey?" immediately rushing over to her and sitting down next to her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asks softly; putting his arm around her shoulders.

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this," the tears flowing freely.

"What could possibly be so bad?" he asks; sweeping a lock of hair off her face. But he's shocked at the next words that come out of his wife's mouth.

"Our son is gay."

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A few minutes later...**

Clark can't help singing to himself as he's pouring the pancake mix onto the griddle pan. He can't stop thinking about what happened with Lex the night before...

_"That was amazing, farm boy," reaching out to touch Clark's face. _

_"I guess you just brought it out in me," caressing his face back. Then a shadow crosses his face; laying his head back on the pillow._

_"What's wrong?" Lex asks him; rolling onto his side and resting his hand on Clark's chest and lightly caressing it._

_"I broke up with Lana a few days ago," he finally says. "She took it really hard."_

_"Did you tell her about us?" Lex asks._

_Clark shakes his head sadly. "No. I wasn't going to tell her, but somehow it came out. She was so hurt. She was absolutely devestated," biting his lower lip._

_"Did you tell her I was the one..." leaning over to softly kiss his cheek. _

_"No," he replies._

_"What about your parents? Are you going to tell them?" he asks next._

_"I know they're going to freak out when I tell them I'm gay. I just don't know if it's the right time to come out of the closet to them," turning his head to look over at Lex. "It's enough that Lana and Chloe know. I hope you understand."_

_Lex nods his head. "Of course I do," smiling back at him as he continues stroking Clark's chest. They stay like that for awhile, then Clark breaks the silence. "So how about another round?"_

_"YOU WANT MORE?" a shocked expression on Lex's face. "What are you anyway... a super man or something?"_

_"I used to be," he murmurs under his breath._

_"What do you mean 'you used to be,' Clark?" he asks._

_"It's not important anymore," he says in a wistful tone._

_"Are you sure?" a curious look on his face._

_Clark nods his head. "I'm sure," reaching over to pull Lex close to him. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life," softly kissing Lex's lips, then pulling away to smile at him._

_"I believe you," kissing him back, then pushing him down onto the bed and rolling on top of him. _

_"So...how about that next round?" a smirk on Lex's face._

_"Well it's about time," returning Lex's smirk with one of his own._

_"I'll be right back," Lex says; getting up from the bed and walking over to the bureau again._

_Clark sits up and looks curiously at him. "What are you looking for now?" he asks him._

_"This," pulling out some silk scarves. "I'm going to tie you up," coming back over to the bed._

_"You are?" Clark remarks; his eyes widening._

_"Absolutely," he replies. "Don't tell me you've never fantasized about it?" he asks him as he straddles Clark's chest._

_"Well..." blushing a little._

_"I thought so," a smirk on his face as he reaches over and expertly ties Clark's wrists to the bedposts._

_"Do I get to tie you up too?" Clark asks him._

_"Maybe," kneeling down between Clark's legs. "I'll see how well you behave first," arching one eyebrow as he lifts up Clark's legs and hooks his knees over his shoulders. "If you think you were royally f*cked before, then you have another thing coming."_

_"Bring it on," Clark gasps out. _

_Lex then whispers in his ear, "Didn't I tell you I was going to f*ck you all night long?" doing just that..._

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear Jonathans footsteps coming down the stairs. He's surprised to hear Clark singing to himself. _Now he's singing to himself? _shaking his headas he continues walking down the stairs.

"You're in a good mood this morning," his father remarks as he comes into the kitchen.

Clark turns around at the sound of his father's voice. "I am," a big smile on his face. "I had THE best night's sleep I've ever had," turning back around to flip the pancakes.

"I see," a frown on his face.

Clark turns around again; a curious look on his face. "Is everything okay?" he asks; putting down the spatula.

"Everything's hunky dory," walking over to the freshly made coffee and pouring himself a cup.

Clark frowns for a moment. "Are you sure that..."

Jonathan slams down the cup; the coffee spilling over the side.

Clark is startled by his father's reaction, but wisely decides not to press the subject. _Something is definitely bothering him, _he thinks to himself as he picks up the spatula again and removes the pancakes from the griddle pan.

"So, you and Mom will be gone an extra day?" changing the subject as he sets the plate of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"Yes," is all Jonathan will say as he sits down at the table and uses the serving fork to place some pancakes on his plate.

Martha finally comes downstairs and sits down at the table without a word. Clark shuts off the burner and pours a couple cups of coffee. "Here, Mom," he says with a smile; placing one of them in front of Martha.

"Thank you," she mutters; taking a sip.

Clark sits down at the table and takes a few pancakes for himself. Then he happens to look up and see his parents staring at him. "Okay," putting down the serving fork. "There's something wrong that you're not telling me," a slight frown on his face. "What is it?" he asks them.

"We'll talk about it when we get back," Martha replies; pushing her food around her plate with her fork. "I'm not hungry after all," abruptly getting up from her chair and going back upstairs.

"Mom?" Clark getting up and heading for the stairs.

"I would leave her alone," Jonathan replies; getting up and grabbing Clark by the arm and pulling him back. "I'll take care of your mother," letting go of his arm and going after Martha.

Clark stars at the retreating form of his father. _What the hell is going on with them? _a confused look on his face as he sits down at the kitchen table. He picks up his fork, but then lays it back down; leaning against the back of his chair. _Why are they acting so weird? Do they know? _he wonders. _It would be the only thing that makes sense. And if they do, then why haven't they confronted me about it?_

He gets up from the chair and starts to go up the stairs, but changes his mind; instead coming back down and sitting back at the kitchen table. _I guess I'll just have to wait until they get back from Metropolis._

**Upstairs...**

Jonathan enters the bedroom and finds his wife laying down on the bed. He sits down on the edge next to her and lightly touches her cheek. "Maybe we should talk to Clark now before we go to Metropolis?"

he asks her.

"NO," she says emphatically; abruptly sitting up. "We'll wait until we get back," taking a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks her; taking the handkerchief out of her hand and gently dabbing her eyes with it. "He already suspects that something's wrong."

"I'm sure," she replies. Then she says, "I just can't believe that our son is gay," shaking her head.

"I know," putting down the handkerchief.

"Lex must have done something to him," her arms folded across her chest.

Jonathan shakes his head. "You know as well as I do that you can't turn a person gay, sweetheart. That's not how it works. If you're gay, then you were born that way," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Clark must have had those feelings buried deep inside him for years and never acted on them."

"I guess I knew that," she concedes.

"What I can't understand is why Lex of all people?" a frown appearing on his face. "How could Clark be interested in him - considering all the questionable things he's done since he came to town? Why couldn't he at least be interested in some nice guy who comes from a nice family?"

"I don't know," she says.

"Well, I don't trust Lex and I don't know if I ever will," he states; getting up from the bed.

"So what do we do now?" she asks him; also getting up and standing in front of him.

"That's a good question," pulling his wife close for a hug. "We'll figure something out," softly kissing the top of her head...

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**The next afternoon...**

Lex is on his way to the farm; his mind drifting off to something that Clark said to him the night they were together for the first time...

_"For somebody who never had sex with a man before, you sure know what you're doing," he gasps out._

_"I did a little research before I came over here," he murmurs._

_Lex turns his head around to stare up at Clark. "Research, huh?_

_He removes his tongue to look back at Lex. "You know me," his voice dropping an octave. _

_"I thought I did," staring curiously. "There's obviously more to Clark Kent than meets the eye." He adds, "I'm just loving this side of you, farm boy."_

_"What side is that?" he asks; staring back at him curiously._

_"The domineering side. It's very sexy," his voice an octave deeper than usual._

_Clark smiles back at him, but doesn't respond at first. Then he says, "Lex?"_

_"Yes, Clark?"_

_"You talk too much."_

_"I do?" _

_"Yes you do, and you need to be 'punished' for it," a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_Lex cocks his eyebrow back at him. "So what are you going to do about it?"_

_"It's more of a question of what YOU'RE going to do about it," a smirk on his face._

_"Me? What do you want me to do?" a puzzled look on Lex's face._

_"I want you to get on your hands and knees," Clark replies._

_Lex's eyes widen in astonishment, then a smile slowly comes across his face. "Now THAT'S the side I'm talking about," still looking over his shoulder at him as he pulls himself up; getting onto his hands and knees. _

_"Turn your head back around, Lex," smacking his ass._

_"Ahh," he moans; his body shuddering at the pleasure of being spanked._

_"Have you ever been spanked before, Lex?" Clark asks him._

_Lex shakes his head. "No," he gasps out._

_"Well there's a first time for everything," whispering in Lex's ear. "When we get to the barn, I won't be the only one being spanked," smacking his ass again..._

Lex gives himself a mental shake as he pulls into the driveway and parks his car. As he's getting out of the car, he sees Jonathan placing some luggage in the back of the truck. He walks over to him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kent," he says.

"Hello, Lex," not turning around.

"Is everything okay?" Lex asks him.

"Everything is just hunky dory," slamming the door shut and turning around to glare at Lex.

"Now I know that something's wrong," Lex remarks.

"Frankly, Lex, it's not any of your damn business," scowling at him before walking away from him and going back to the house.

Lex stares at Jonathan's retreating form; a shocked look on his face.

_They know._

He starts to walk towards the house when Martha comes out. "Good morning, Mrs. Kent," plastering a smile on his face. "I came to talk to Clark. Can you tell me where he is?"

"He's in the barn doing his chores," her eyes avoiding his.

_Yep. They know. The question is how?_

"Are you okay, Mrs. Kent?" his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"No there isn't," being abrupt with him. "And how I am is none of your concern," throwing off his hand and walking past him; not stopping until she gets to the truck. She opens the door and climbs into the passenger seat; closing the door and putting on her seatbelt.

Jonathan comes back out and walks right past Lex; making his way around the truck. He gets behind the wheel; fastening his seatbelt.

Lex comes over to the truck. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" he asks Martha.

She doesn't respond; instead rolling up the passenger side window and turning away from him. He watches as the truck suddenly takes off down the driveway; putting on some speed until the truck disappears from his view. He stands there for a moment; shaking his head.

_Farm boy, we have a problem._

Clark doesn't notice the sounds of footsteps coming up behind him as he's finishing up his chores in the barn. He's startled at first when he feels a soft pair of lips on the back of his neck. He abruptly turns around; smiling to see Lex standing there.

"So, have you missed me today?" Lex asks him.

"What do you think?" Clark asks; pulling him close to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"I think you did," Lex's own arms around him.

"I thought you weren't coming over until tonight?" kissing his lips, then pulling away.

"I decided to postpone my meetings until next week because there was something I needed to do."

"And what was it you needed to do?" his arms wrapped around Lex's waist.

"I needed to do you," whispering in Clark's ear, "You do remember our conversation about the barn - don't you?" his hot breath tickling Clark's neck.

"Umm," he sighs; his eyes closing as Lex's lips begin to nip at Clark's throat.

"I knew you'd remember," his hand moving down to unzip Clark's jeans. Then he stops for a moment. "I have to ask you something first though."

"Sure, Lex. What is it?"

"Did you tell your parents about us after all?"

Clark stares back at him with surprise. "Of course not. What makes you think I did?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I got out of my car and saw your father putting some luggage into the truck. I walked over to say hi and he was particularly abrupt with me."

"I don't know why you should be surprised, Lex," he replies. "You know how he feels about you."

"I know," Lex replies; a thoughtful look on his face. "But then your mother came out and gave me the same treatment."

"She did?" a confused look on his face. "Now THAT doesn't make any sense. My mother has always tried..."

"I know, Clark," interrupting him. "It's just a feeling I have. I think they know."

Clark leans back against one of the barn posts. "That would certainly explain the awkward conversation we had at breakfast this morning AND the snippy mood my father was in . I asked what was wrong, but all they said was that we'll talk when they get back. I started to ask them what about, but they brushed me off." He sighs; a wistful look on his face.

"Your parents are never going to accept me as your boyfriend, Clark"

"Maybe in time they will," walking back over to Lex and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I don't know," he remarks. "Considering all the things I've done in the past?"

"Well, if I can begin to forgive you for all that, then maybe someday they will," lightly caressing Lex's cheek.

"Maybe," a thoughtful expression on his face.

Then Clark says, "So...you want to 'do' me, huh?" a shy smile on his face. "Where exactly do you want to 'do' me?" his eyes twinkling.

Lex can't help but chuckle. "I was thinking of the hayloft," his hand slipping inside Clark's jeans. "I see you took my advice," a small smirk on his face as he strokes him.

"I know a good idea when I hear it," winking at Lex. Then he takes Lex's hand. "Now you have to follow me," pulling him towards the stairs that lead up to the hayloft. Then he lets go of his hand and climbs the stairs; Lex following right behind him.

Lex takes a moment to admire the way Clark's ass moves as he's climbing the stairs, then climbs the rest of the way. He watches as Clark pulls out a blanket and spreads it out on the straw. Then he removes his boots and socks; tossing them to the side. He pulls off his tee-shirt and removes his jeans; standing before Lex in all his glorious nakedness.

"Damn!" he mutters. "I just can't get over how gorgeous you are," a look of awe in his eyes.

Clark blushes at Lex's compliment. "Well, I also think you're gorgeous," walking right up to Lex.

"I never thought I was because of my lack of hair."

"I think that's what makes you even sexier," Clark replies; wrapping his arms around Lex's waist. "You have such smooth skin," his lips lowering to Lex's throat and his hands moving to Lex's belt buckle. "You do know that you're a tad overdressed," unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper.

"I think you're right," pulling away from Clark and promptly removing the rest of his clothing. "We are missing one thing though," he remarks; a thoughtful look on his face.

"And what is that?" Clark asks him.

"That riding crop," his eyebrows cocked.

Clark smiles back at him. "I'll be right back," disappearing for a couple minutes, then returning with something that's definitely not a riding crop.

"That's not a riding crop," looking at the object in Clark's hand. "That's a..."

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"We are missing one thing though," he remarks; a thoughtful look on his face._

_"And what is that?" Clark asks him._

_"That riding crop," his eyebrows cocked._

_Clark smiles back at him. "I'll be right back," disappearing for a couple minutes, then returning with something that's definitely not a riding crop. _

_"That's not a riding crop," looking at the object in Clark's hand. "That's a..."_

"Cat o'nine tails," finishing Lex's thought. "I told you that I'm good at homework," arching one eyebrow at Lex.

"I can see that," he remarks.

"So who should have the honor of going first?" Clark asks him.

"Definitely you," Lex replies. "You've been a really bad boy and need to be punished," pulling it out of Clark's hand. "Now kneel down on that blanket and stick out that sexy ass of yours," gliding the edge of it on Clark's chest.

"Yes, sir," sending him a mock salute as he walks over to the blanket and gets down on his hands and knees.

Lex walks over and stands to the side of him and uses the whip to glide it between Clark's cheeks. "Umm," he sighs as Lex continues to glide it up and down.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Uh huh," the sensations of the whip gliding between his cheeks driving him absolutely crazy.

"Then you'll love this," removing the whip and smacking him across both cheeks.

"Ohh," his body twitches as Lex smacks him again. "More, Lex," he whispers hoarsely.

"Oh, I'll give you more," a smirk on his face as he smacks him again. "You deserve it because of your badness."

"Ahh," Clark continues to cry out as Lex keeps at it.

"Tell me you're a bad boy," Lex tells him. Tell me," he repeats; smacking him even harder.

"Ahh," still crying out as Lex hits him harder. "I'm...a...bad...boy..." he gasps out at last; his breathing becoming heavier with each stroke.

"Excellent," smacking him one more time, then tossing the whip aside. He walks over to where his pants are and stoops down; removing the tube of lubricant out of one of the pockets. Then he kneels behind Clark and slicks some of the lube on his cock. He grips Clark's waist with his fingers, then positions himself and slowly penetrates him.

"AHH," Clark yells out as Lex starts thrusting inside him; his balls slapping against Clark's ass. "Oh, yes," he moans as Lex goes even deeper inside him; hitting Clark's prostate with every thrust.

Clark squeezes his eyes tightly; his head dropping as Lex continues his very pleasurable thrusts. "I love f*cking you," Lex manages to grunt between thrusts. "Do YOU love it?"

"Yes," he whispers. Then Lex stops his thrusts for a moment while still remaining inside him. "Do you know what else I love?"

"What?" Clark responds; his voice hoarse.

Lex lowers his lips close to Clark's ear; his hot breath tickling his neck. "I love the sound of my balls smacking against your sexy ass."

"Uhh," Clark responds; his eyes still closed. "Please, Lex," he whispers.

"Please, what?" Lex whispers back; picking up the whip again and smacking him on the ass once more.

"Ahh," he cries out. "I...want...you...to..."

"To...what?" smacking his ass yet again. "Come on, Clark. Say it,"

"AHH!" Clark yells out again. "F*ck me!" he yells out.

"Absolutely," Lex replies; dropping the whip and resuming his thrusting. "Like that?" then reaching underneath to grip Clark's rock-hard cock firmly in his hand.

"Yes, oh yes," he cries out at how much he's enjoying what Lex is doing to him; clutching the blanket in his fists as Lex pulls and squeezes his cock while penetrating him harder and harder. Then his body shakes violently from the mind-blowing orgasm that hits him; collapsing onto the blanket.

Lex keeps up his thrusts until he has one of his own; yelling out Clark's name before collapsing onto his back; still inside him.

"Oh, Lex," he whispers softly; his body finally settling down.

Lex pulls out of him and lays down on his side. Clark turns over and lays down on his side to face him; the most contented expression on his face. "I have a feeling I'll be a bad boy more often," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"I believe it," Lex's hand reaching out to caress Clark's face.

"But I'm not the only bad boy here," he quips; cocking his eyebrow at Lex; grabbing the whip.

Lex gets onto his knees, but Clark shakes his head; getting up and pulling Lex to his feet. "Over there," indicating one of the posts. _I really must be whipped, so to speak; _staring at Clark for a second, then walks over and stands in front of it.

"Face the post and put your arms around it," Clark tells him next.

Lex does what Clark tells him. "Now what?" he asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," whispering in his ear. "I've told you that you talk too much and yet you insist on doing just that. Now you really need to be punished," gliding the whip up and down Lex's back. "I need you to admit you're a bad boy too."

"I freely admit it," Lex replies proudly; a smirk on his face.

"You are...what?" promptly smacking Lex across his ass with the whip. "I need _you _to say it."

"I am a bad boy," grimacing as Clark smacks him again.

"Say it again," smacking him even harder.

"I'm...a...bad...boy," gasping out the words and gripping the post tightly.

Clark uses the whip for a while, then drops it to the ground. He picks up the tube of lubricant and slicks his own cock with it. Then he grabs Lex by the waist; pulling his ass out and promptly plunging into him.

"You love the feel of me inside you - don't you, Lex?" whispering in his ear.

"AHH!" Lex yells out in response.

"I guess that's my answer," the hint of a smirk on his face as he continues to relentlessly penetrate him over and over again. His eyes are closed; the sensations of Clark's huge cock straining against the inner walls of his tight passage.

"I just love f*cking you," he gasps; echoing Lex's earlier words as he keeps on burying himself into Lex. His balls make smacking noises against Lex's ass as he continues his thrusts. "I love this too," reaching around Lex's body to grab his cock; pulling and squeezing it firmly.

"YES!" Lex crying out from the sensation of Clark squeezing his cock while being penetrated. "I'm cuming!" Lex screams out at last as his eyes roll back in his head; the orgasm causing his body to convulse. Clark only needs a few more thrusts to have his own release; collapsing against Lex.

"Looks like we're both bad boys," Clark whispers in his ear; his head resting on Lex's shoulder with their cheeks touching.

Lex turns around to face him. "You're much badder than I thought," his arms coming around Clark.

"You just bring it out of me," Clark replies.

"You said that yesterday," staring intently into Clark's twinkling green eyes.

"It's true," softly kissing his lips. "Come with me," picking up their clothes and leading him back to the house. He spreads a blanket out in front of the fireplace, then shuts off all the lights; lighting a few candles in addition to starting a fire in the fireplace. He lies down on his side and pats the spot next to him.

"Are you going to join me or not?" raising one eyebrow...

"You don't have to ask me twice," laying down next to Clark...

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"You know, we were supposed to talk about what's happening between us," Clark tells him.

"I know," Lex replies. "Can we talk about it later?" his finger gently caressing Clark's cheek.

"Umm," sighing as Lex's finger glides down to stroke Clark's neck. "You're making it very difficult for me to resist you. You do know that, don't you?" raising both eyebrows.

"I do," his finger moving further down his chest. "Have I told you that you're everything I've been searching for in a man?"

"No, you haven't," he replies. "What _have _you been looking for?" he asks.

"Well..." pausing a moment. "I've wanted somebody I could confess my deepest, darkest secrets to and they wouldn't just walk away."

Before Clark could reply, he adds, "I also wanted someone who was romantic yet kinky at the same time," winking at him.

Clark looks curiously at him. "Really? Kinky? I never thought I had a kinky side," a thoughtful look on his face.

"Trust me, you do," leaning forward to softly kiss Clark's lips. "I have a kinky side too, but I also have a romantic side," he whispers.

"You do, huh?" gazing back at Lex. "Show me."

Lex looks curiously at him. "Okay," he replies. "You'll have to lie down on your stomach though," raising one eyebrow.

"Alright," rolling onto his stomach.

Lex gets up and straddles Clark's lower back. "Have you ever had a massage?" whispering into Clark's ear.

"No," he replies.

"Well then, you're in for a real treat. I wish I had some massage oil though."

"Would baby oil do?" Clark asks him.

"Sure," he replies. "Where is it?"

"In the bathroom cabinet," Clark tells him.

"I'll be right back," getting up and disappearing up the stairs. He returns a minute later with the bottle in his hand; once again straddling Clark's lower back. He opens the bottle of baby oil and drizzles some onto Clark's upper back.

"Umm," Clark sighs as Lex places his hands in the oil and begins to massage Clark's shoulders. "That feels sooo good, Lex."

"How's the pressure?" he whispers to him as he continues to massage them.

"Good. Really good," Clark replies in a soft voice; closing his eyes. Lex glides his hands to the middle of Clark's back and starts to press a little harder.

"Oh, that hit the spot," Clark moaning a little loudly. Taking that as his cue, Lex presses down even harder. "Oh yeah, don't stop. That feels so damn good, Lex."

Lex continues to massage the middle of Clark's back. Then his hands move to Clark's lower back as he moves himself down his body until he's sitting on Clark's upper thighs. "You like that?"

"Oh yeah," he groans as he places a hand on each cheek. Lex moves his hands in a circular motion; his fingers gently stroking them. He lowers his head and gently blows in between the two; causing a tingle to go through Clark's body.

"Uhh," he moans; his back arching a little. Lex moves down Clark's body even further; sitting on the backs of his ankles. He massages the back of Clark's thighs, then his lower legs. It turns Lex on to see how much Clark is enjoying how he's being touched.

He raises himself off Clark. "I need you to turn over now," he tells him. Clark slowly turns over and Lex lowers himself back onto him; sitting just below his crotch. Clark opens his eyes and looks up into Lex's sparkling eyes.

Lex's body is bathed in the glow coming from the fireplace. Clark reaches up to touch him, but he stops him. "Not yet, farm boy. You can't touch me yet. After all, patience is a virtue," he tells him.

"Hum," a devilish expression on Clark's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Lex asks him; noticing Clark's expression.

"I was just thinking about how much I'm looking forward to giving you one. I'm enjoying mine so much that I want you to experience the same pleasure."

Lex tries not to blush at Clark's remark but fails; a tingling sensation going through his body. He pours some baby oil onto Clark's chest and starts moving his hands in a circular motion; gently tweaking Clark's nipples.

"Oh," he moans as Lex continues to massage Clark's chest. He lowers his head again to gently blow on Clark's nipples; causing them to stand erect.

"Ahh," he moans again as Lex continues his pleasurable assault on Clark's body. Then he picks up one of Clark's arms and begins to massage them; his hands moving up and down his arm. Then he does the same to Clark's other one.

"Oh Lex," softly calling his name as Lex moves himself down Clark's body until he's sitting on Clark's ankles. He pours some more baby oil on Clark's upper thighs and begins to massage them; applying more and more pressure in his touch.

His fingers make their way to Clark's inner thighs; deliberately avoiding Clark's shaft. He pulls Clark's ankles out from beneath him, then bends both his legs at the knees and kneels between them.

He lifts up one leg until Clark's ankle is resting on his shoulder. He massages Clark's legs up and down; applying more pressure. The more Clark moans, the more pressure Lex applies. Then he lays it down and does the same to Clark's other leg.

Lex glides his hand up to Clark's inner thigh; wrapping his fingers around Clark's cock and squeezing it until he gasps.

"Ohhh," he moans as Lex begins moving his hand up and down; gently pulling on him as he continues to squeeze him. Clark can feel himself swelling in Lex's hand with each passing moment.

He looks up to see that Clark's eyes have closed again; the look of absolute pleasure etched across his face. His back arches up even more when Lex puts his other hand right above the other and continues his movements.

"AHHH," Clark screams out as his body begins to shudder. His hands clench up and begin pounding on the floor as the orgasm starts to flow through every vein of his body.

Lex then removes his hands and lowers his mouth; taking in as much of Clark as he could. He rapidly moves his mouth up and down on him as Clark's body continues to convulse.

"AHH!" screaming out Lex's name as he deep-throats him.

Lex removes his lips and starts kissing Clark up his body until he reaches Clark's waiting lips; planting a deep kiss on him. His lips part slightly to allow his tongue entrance to his mouth

"Ohh," he moans softly; opening his eyes as his body finally settles down. "Umm," he sighs as they continue to kiss. Then he pulls away and looks deeply into his eyes.

"So…did I make you cum good?" his fingers casually gliding around on Clark's chest.

Clark smiles up at him. "You made me cum GREAT!" Then he adds, "Now it's my turn," gently pushing Lex off him and onto his back...

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lex?" straddling his thighs as he begins massaging his chest.

"Could you make love to me instead?"

Clark stops massaging him and stares down at him. "You don't want a massage?" looking curiously at him.

Lex shakes his head. "Not this time," he replies.

"Oh," a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"I'll make it up to you," a smile on his face.

"How?" Clark asks him.

"Well..." a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I was just thinking that it's really hot outside," arching his eyebrows.

Clark gazes down at Lex. "It is," agreeing with him. "I wouldn't mind cooling off. Do you have any suggestions?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Lex replies; looking up at him with a sly smile on his face. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping at Crater Lake?"

"No, I haven't," Clark replies; shrugging his shoulders. "Have you?"

"Only in my dreams," shaking his head. "How about we go there and make my dreams a reality?" winking at Clark.

"Absolutely," winking back at Lex. But first things first," reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the tube of lubricant. He slicks his cock, then kneels down between Lex's knees. "Do you want to stay on your back or..."

"I'll stay on my back," finishing Clark's sentence.

"Alright," he replies. "Lift your legs up."

Lex lifts them up and holds them against his chest as Clark slowly enters him; his balls pressing against Lex's ass. "Ugh," he groans; his eyes closed tightly and his back arching from the pleasure of feeling Clark's cock inside him.

"Open your eyes, Lex."

Lex opens his eyes and fixes them on Clark's. "I want more," he declares.

"You'll get more," Clark responds; promptly speeding up his thrusts and burying himself to the balls as he continues to deeply penetrate him. He links his fingers through Lex's as his thrusts hit his prostate harder and harder.

"I'm cuming!" Lex yells out at last; his body shuddering as he climaxes.

Clark only needs a few more thrusts before he has his own release; collapsing onto Lex. "Wow," Lex murmurs. "That was amazing, Clark."

Clark rolls off Lex and lies on his side; his fingers caressing Lex's ass. "It sure was," he says.

Lex moves onto his side and faces Clark. "Have I told you how much I care about you?"

"No," Clark replies; leaning forward to kiss him. "Have I told you?"

"Not yet," Lex answers.

"Well, I do," kissing him again.

"I'm glad," a big smile on his face.

Clark smiles back at him. "Now, how about that dip?" getting up and gathering up their clothes...

**Crater Lake**

"I didn't know this waterfall even existed," Clark remarks as he parks the truck. "It's so beautiful here at night."

"I know," Lex replies as he gets out of the truck. "Believe it or not, not too many people take advantage of it."

"How can anybody not?" Clark asks Lex as they start taking off their clothes.

"Beats the hell out of me," slipping off the last of his clothing. Then he taps Clark on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it," a smile on his face as he runs toward the water and dives in; swimming over to the waterfall.

Clark dives in and catches up with him. They stand under the waterfall and wrap their arms around each other and begin to kiss. The water caresses their bodies as their hands move all over each other; their groins pressing hard against each others.

"Oh, Lex," he moans loudly as Lex's hand moves down to his cock; squeezing and pulling on him. "Please take me now," he whispers as Lex's lips move all over his neck.

"That was my 'evil' plan," pushing Clark up against the rock wall just behind the waterfall and turning him around; gripping his waist.

"Yes," he cries out as Lex enters him and buries himself all the way in. He grabs onto the rock wall as Lex repeatedly thrusts into him; closing his eyes tightly from Lex's deep penetrations as the water continues to rain down on them. "More!" he yells out.

"You want more?" he whispers into Clarks ear.

"Oh yes," he whispers hoarsely.

He responds by penetrating him even harder than before; his balls pressing against Clark's ass. "Like that?" he whispers; grunting with every thrust.

"Yes!" he responds as he finally has a mind-blowing orgasm; his body shuddering. Then Lex has one of his own.

Lex slowly pulls out of him and turns him around; wrapping his arms around him and resting his forehead on Clarks. "I've never felt this way before, Clark," he whispers.

"Me neither," Clark replies; looking into his eyes and kissing him. "My turn," he says; turning Lex around.

"Oh, yes," he groans as Clark pushes him up against the wall and promptly plunges himself into Lex; his fingers gripping his waist.

"More," Lex yells out; his eyes closing from the excruciating yet exquisite pleasure of Clarks huge cock inside him. Lex grabs onto the wall as Clark lays soft kisses on his shoulders as he continues to penetrate him; hitting his prostate over and over.

"Turn your head," Clark commands him. Lex cranes his head to look back at him.

"Yes," he whispers hoarsely.

"I...want...to...see...you... cum...for...me," Clark gasps out between thrusts.

Lex's eyes widen at first with surprise, but the amazing sensations going through him override the surprised look on his face.

"AHH!" he screams out as he climaxes; his eyes rolling in the back of his head and collapsing back into Clarks arms.

Clark pulls him close; holding him as his body gradually settles down. "Umm," Clark sighs.

"Umm is right," Lex finally finding his voice. He turns in Clarks arms and smiles back at him. "You are amazing," gently caressing Clark's cheek.

"You bring it out in me," smiling back at Lex.

"I do?" looking curiously at Clark.

Clark nods his head. "Absolutely," softly kissing Lex's lips.

"Umm," Lex sighs as Clark's lips move down to his neck. "I would love those luscious lips of yours on another part of my body," Lex whispers.

"You would, huh?" now kissing Lex across his shoulders. "Where exactly?" feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well where, _farm boy_," he retorts.

"Well..." stopping the kissing to look into Lex's eyes. "I would love that too," kissing his lips once more.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lex asks him.

Clark lets go of Lex and promptly scoops him out of the water and into his arms. "I'm not," a smirk on his face as he carries Lex out of the water...

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **The unexpected event occurs in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 16**

**The next morning...**

"You know what?"

"What, Clark?" he murmurs as he kisses him down his neck.

"I seem to recall there being some hot fudge in the refrigerator. All of a sudden I'm in the mood to lick it off something," looking up at Lex; a smirk on his face.

"I like the sound of that," Lex responds; lowering his voice.

The tone in Lex's voice sends a shiver of pleasure up and down Clark's spine. "Okay then," sliding out from beneath Lex and walking over to the refrigerator. He opens the door and peers inside. "Here it is," pulling out a jar of hot fudge sauce. "Told you I had some," the smirk still on his face.

Lex walks over to Clark. "Give me that," pulling it out of Clark's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clark's eyes narrowing at Lex.

"I will be eating this first," pushing Clark towards the kitchen table. "Now sit."

"On the table?" Clark's eyes widening with shock. "Where my parents eat their meals every day? I couldn't possibly..."

"That's what makes it so exciting," his hand reaching down to fondle him. "I want you to think of my mouth sucking on your wonderfully large cock every time you sit at this table. So sit," he repeats.

Clark gulps at Lex's bold words; finally sitting down with his hands resting on the table behind him. Lex pulls up a chair and sits down in front of him while opening the jar.

"You're going to love this," pouring some of the hot fudge on him.

"Ugh," he groans with pleasure as the coldness of the sauce hits his cock.

"Now if only we had some whipped cream," a smirk on Lex's face. "Maybe next time," lowering his mouth and beginning to lick up the sauce. "Umm," nibbling all over and not missing a single drop. "Now THAT'S delicious," lowering his mouth over Clark.

"Uhh," Clark groans loudly; his head tilting back and his eyes closed as Lex sucks him like he's never sucked him before. Then he starts screaming at the top of his lungs and falls back onto the table; his body convulsing as he has his climax.

Lex removes his mouth and looks up to see the ecstasy etched on Clark's face. He gets up from the chair and walks around the table to stand next to Clark; his hand reaching out to touch his face.

Clark opens his eyes at last. He stares up at Lex's face. "Wow," smiling at him.

"So what would you like to do now?" Lex asks him.

Clark sits up and slides off the table. "I don't know about you, but I would love to take a shower," pulling Lex into his arms and cupping his backside.

"I like the sound of that," Lex replies. "Let's go," taking Clark's hand.

Clark follows him up the stairs and into the bathroom; closing the door behind them. Clark reaches into the shower and turns on the hot water. He pulls the shower curtain open and steps in; Lex following right behind.

"That water feels so good, doesn't it, Lex?" gently pushing him against the back wall.

"It sure does," he replies.

Their heads lean forward; their lips meeting up in a soft kiss that quickly becomes more passionate. Their arms wrap around each others; their hands cupping each other's ass as they continue to kiss. Their groins press firmly against each others as their bodies rub up and down on each other.

The hot water adds to the pleasurable sensations they're both feeling as the kissing intensifies. They each remove a hand from the other's ass; reaching out to wrap around each other cocks. Their eyes are focused on each other's as they pull and squeeze each other with long, firm strokes; their other hands still cupping each other's ass.

"AHH!" they both scream out as they both finally release at the same time.

"That was sooo good," Lex whispers into Clark's mouth.

Clark wraps his arms around Lex and rests his forehead on his. Their eyes finally open; gazing lovingly at each other. "NOW can we have something to eat?" Clark asks Lex.

"You better believe it," he replies.

"Good, because I'm starving," winking at Lex as he steps out of the shower. Lex steps out after him and grabs a big, fluffy towel; wrapping it around Clark. Then he grabs another one and wraps it around himself. They both go downstairs to the kitchen; Lex setting the table while Clark takes something out of the refrigerator.

"I hope you don't mind leftover chicken," Clark remarks; putting the food in the microwave.

"I don't mind at all - especially if it's your mothers chicken," smiling at him.

Clark turns around at Lex's remark and smiles for a moment, then turns serious. "Do you think I should admit to them that I'm...well..."

"Gay?" Lex replies; walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Clark's waist. "If they already suspect - and I think they do - then it would probably be best if you told them yourself."

Clark nods solemnly at him. "You're right," biting his lip. "I'll tell them when they get back."

"I think that's a good idea," Lex says; his finger reaching out to touch Clark's face.

"It's not going to be an easy conversation though," a wistful expression on his face.

"It won't be, and I certainly don't envy you."

"Does Lionel know?" Clark asks him.

Lex shakes his head. "No," he replies. "At least I don't think he knows. But then again, he's been in Belle Reeve since the meteor shower. Could you imagine _his _reaction? I'd rather tell your parents than him."

Clark nods his head. "I agree with you," pulling away from Lex to remove the plate out of the oven and setting it on the table.

Lex sits down and begins to eat. "This is delicious," he remarks as Clark sits down.

Clark looks back at him with a smile. "We were supposed to have that talk about our relationship," he says suddenly.

"I know," putting down a piece of fried chicken and looking up at Clark. "I guess it's not an easy thing to talk about - considering our history and how things have been up to now."

"I just don't want it to be only about sex," Clark replies. "There should be more to our relationship than that."

"I agree."

"Not that all the sex we've had in the last few days hasn't been amazing. It has," smiling at Lex.

"I know that too," a thoughtful look on his face.

Clark is about to reply when the phone rings. "Damn," he mutters. "I better get that," getting up from the chair and walking over to the phone to pick up the receiver. "Hello?" he answers. "Hey, Chloe. Aren't you supposed to be on your way to _Metropolis University _right about now?" His eyes widen with shock. "Gabriel did WHAT? I'll be right there," hanging up the phone and walking towards the staircase.

"What happened?" Lex asks him. "Where are you going?"

Clark turns around to face him. "You remember Gabriel from the _Torch?_ Apparently he's set a missile to hit Smallville in less than an hour. Chloe was hoping that maybe I could talk him out of it because she's not having any luck with him."

Lex stares at him in shock."You're kidding aren't you?"

"I wish I was," a frown on his face. "Chloe said he wants to get rid of all the 'meteor freaks'," he replies; a frown on his face.

Lex walks over to him. "I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to..."

Lex holds up his hand. "We're a couple now. We're in this together - okay?"

"But Lex..."

"No 'buts," he replies; turning around to walk towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Clark calls out after him.

"To get our clothes," he replies without turning around. "We can't exactly show up naked now can we?" turning his head briefly to wink back at him, then steps through the doorway; closing the door behind him...

**About ten minutes later...**

"Can you please _please_ slow down a little?" Clark retorts; gripping onto the armrest.

"This is not the time for me to slow down," pressing down harder on the accelerator. "So where is this place you're supposed to find Gabriel?"

"It should be coming up shortly," looking out the window. "Pull over here," he suddenly says.

"We're not there yet," Lex replies.

"If he knows you're here, he could get violent. And I don't want anything happening to you - okay?" he says softly.

Lex turns his head when he hears Clark's voice soften. "Alright," pulling over.

Clark hops out of the car and begins running down the road; not stopping until he sees Chloe. He's about to say something when Gabriel shows up on his motorcycle. He hops off the bike and starts to walk towards Chloe when Clark shows up.

"Gabriel!" he calls out. "Which silo did you activate?"

Gabriel turns to Chloe. "I trusted you."

"You have your reasons for doing this," walking towards him. "Killing everyone is not the answer."

"You're wrong, Clark. It's the only answer," abruptly turning around and aiming his gun at Clark; pulling the trigger.

The bullet pierces Clark's chest; blood dripping out of his mouth as he falls to his knees. He clutches his chest, then collapses onto the pavement...

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Chloe screams as Clark drops to the ground. "Clark!" she yells out; trying to run over to him, but Gabriel grabs her and takes her away; leaving Clark lying unconscious on the ground.

Lex rushes up to the scene after having heard the gunshot. He stares at Clark for a moment in shock; dropping down onto his knees next to him. Then he calls 911 and requests an ambulance right away.

"Clark?" his hand stroking his cheek. He feels his eyes water. _Luthor's don't cry. _He quickly wipes his eyes; looking up at the sound of the ambulance racing towards them...

**Smallville Medical Center **

Lex is pacing back and forth in the hallway just outside the operating room; anxiously awaiting any news about Clark. He looks up when he sees Jonathan and Martha running towards him. "What the hell happened?" Jonathan demands.

Lex tells them the whole story; starting with the phone call from Chloe and ending with her being kidnapped by Gabriel.

"Where is Clark now?" asks Martha; a worried look on her face.

"He's in the operating room," indicating the door behind him. His hand reaches forward to touch her shoulder, but she flinches. _Yep, they know all right, _thinking to himself.

"I want to see the doctor right now," Jonathan replies; glaring at Lex.

Lex is about to respond when the doctor comes out. "How is Clark?" Martha asks her.

"Are you the parents?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," Jonathan replies; his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Come with me," turning around and walking down the hallway. Jonathan and Martha begin to follow her. When Lex starts walking behind them, Jonathan abruptly turns around.

"This is for family only," he says angrily. Lex backs off; watching helplessly as Martha and Jonathan walk off after the doctor.

"Let's sit down," indicating a couch in a private office. Jonathan and Martha sit down as the doctor closes the door; sitting down next to them.

"So how is our son?" Jonathan asks her.

"He was shot in the chest," she replied. "The bullet pierced his lung. We're doing all we can for him," she replies.

There's silence for a moment, then the doctor says, "I hesitate to tell you this - considering the fact that he's fighting for his life right now..."

"What is it?" Martha asks her.

"When we examined him, we found evidence of...well..."

"What is it?" Martha repeats. "What exactly did you find?"

"Well, let me ask you this question. Is your son gay?"

Jonathan and Martha stare at her in shock. "What makes you think he's gay?" Jonathan asks her in a somewhat unsteady voice.

"Does it have to do with what you found?" Martha finally finding her voice.

"Yes," the doctor replies. "We found evidence that he's had sex recently."

"WHAT?" Jonathan staring at the doctor with disbelief. "He had sex with him?" his voice raised.

"I don't believe this," abruptly getting up from the couch and storming out of the room; slamming the door closed behind him.

Martha starts to get up, but the doctor grabs her arm. "Let him cool off a little," whispering to Martha.

She nods her head in agreement. "You're right," sitting back down. She looks away from the doctor; putting her head in her hands.

"I suspected he was gay when I heard him in the shower recently calling out a man's name, but I didn't think he had done anything about it..." her words trailing off.

"I understand," the doctor replies. Then she stands up and looks down at Martha. "I'm going to check on your son and see how he's doing. But before I do that, is there anything I could do for you?" she asks her.

"No," Martha replies; standing up. "I'm going to find my husband and try to calm him down."

"Very well," walking over to the door and opening it. She waits for Martha to leave the room, then closes the door behind her.

While Martha and Jonathan were talking to the doctor, Lex had sneaked in to see Clark. He pulls up a stool next to the bed and sits down; lightly touching Clark's forehead.

"I don't know if you could hear me...but...I need you to know that from the moment you saved me that day, there was a part of me that knew that no one could make me happier than you. I also knew that you'd never change. You'd always be running around trying to save the day."

He continues stroking Clark's forehead. "All this time I denied who I really was. Denying my true nature. Denying my feelings for you. It was because I knew this day would come." Then he whispers into his ear.

"I love you, Clark."

Clark's head turns toward him; his eyes opening to gaze up at him. Then his eyes close; his heart flat lining. The doctor and nurses rush in; pushing Lex to the side and trying to revive Clark. But their efforts fail.

"I'm calling it," the doctor declares. "Time of death is 7:18 a.m."

Lex comes over to Clark and cups his face with his hands. The nurse pulls him away and escorts him out of the room.

He walks blindly down the hallway while still in shock. He doesn't see Jonathan and Martha sitting in the waiting room. They stare at him; a horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Lex?" Martha whispers; getting up from her chair and walking over to him and grabbing his arm. Jonathan also gets up and comes over; taking her other hand.

He slowly turns around and stares back at her. But before he could say anything, the doctor comes over to them. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, but we lost him."

Martha lets go of Lex's arm and stares at the doctor in shock. Jonathan pulls her close to him; his arms wrapped tightly around her. The doctor is about to say something when one of the nurses comes up to her.

"We have a problem with the Kent boy," she tells her.

The doctor immediately follows her down the hall; followed closely by Jonathan, Martha, and Lex. They all enter the emergency room and stare in shock at the operating table.

Clark's body was gone.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Jonathan turns to the doctor. "Where the hell is our son?" a hint of restrained fury in his eyes.

"I wish I knew," she says in all honesty. "He was here when I came out to give you the news."

"Well somebody took him," Martha finally speaking up. "You tell us our son is dead, but then his body disappears?"

While they're having a heated discussion, Lex was standing there still in shock at the disappearance of the man he loves. Then his cell phone rings_. Not now,_ flipping his phone open. "Who the hell is this?" he snaps. Then his eyes widen in disbelief. "WHAT?" his voice rising. They all stare at Lex as he continues to talk. "Alright, I'll be right there," flipping it closed and shoving it into his pocket.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Martha asks in a soft voice; her hand resting on his arm.

"That was _Belle Reeve_," he replies. "Apparently, Clark is not the only one to have disappeared."

The three of them stare at him in shock. "Are you saying that..." Jonathan starts to speak.

"Yes, Mr. Kent," interrupting him in mid-sentence. "My father has disappeared."

**Underground Silo**

Chloe manages to remove the ropes binding her wrists as Gabriel fly across the keyboard of the console. She quietly pulls out a billy club from one of the dead security guards and starts to sneak up behind Gabriel. He suddenly turns around and she immediately smacks him with it; causing him to fall to the floor. She drops it, then sits down at the console and frantically tries to prevent the missile from taking off but is unable to abort the launch. She jumps out of the chair and runs over to the window and stares in shock at the missile as the ceiling above it opens up. She then hears a click and turns around to see Gabriel pointing a gun at her. She reaches out to hit his arm and they begin fighting. "Why couldn't you understand this is the only way?" he screams out.

They continue fighting until the gun somehow gets turned around; a bullet piercing his chest. His blood splatters on the window as he falls dead to the ground. Chloe looks up as the countdown ends; the missile thrusting upwards...

**Fortress of Solitude**

Clark wakes up to find himself laying on one of the shorter pillars in the Fortress. He looks back and forth, then sits up. He's a little disoriented at first, but finally stands up and begins to walk around; his hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Then he sees a figure dressed in black and is startled to see that it was Lionel.

"Hello, Kal-El."

Clark is shocked to hear his Kryptonian name coming from the mouth of Lionel Luthor. He keeps his voice steady yet strong as he replies, "How do you know to call me that?"

"You're my son".

Clark takes a few steps forward. "Jor-EL?" he asks; a little hesitantly.

"And I hope the time is coming," a slight hitch to his voice, "...when you will call me father," resting his hands on the lapel of his long, black coat.

"I was...I was just at the hospital. How...how did you get me here?" he asks; still confused.

"The portal in the cave."

He continues on. "When this body was activated by the crystal, it became an oracle of Kryptonian knowledge. A vessel for me to inhabit if ever you should need me. That time was now."

Clark pauses for a moment before asking the big question weighing heavily on his mind. "Am I dead?"

"Your mortal journey is over, yes," he replies, then saying, "But your imminent destiny is far too important to be sacrificed. You will return with all your natural gifts. Unfortunately, this rectification does not come without a price."

Clark gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes widen at the words that come next.

"The life of someone close to you will be exchanged for yours."

"No," shaking his head slightly. "No, I would never ask for that."

"You already did when you decided to relinquish your powers and disobey me. It was your choice," Lionel replies in a stern voice.

"Then just don't bring me back," Clark says in desperation.

"It's too late," he says; walking up to him. "For everything in nature there is a balance. The life force that has been returned to you will soon be taken from... " pausing a moment, "...from someone you love."

Clark is still stunned at Lionel's revelation as he continues, "You're about to face your darkest hour, my son," resting his hand on Clark's shoulder. "But remember...The lessons that we learn from pain are the ones that make us the strongest," putting his arms around him for a moment. A light emanates from his hands as he pulls away from Clark.

"Always know that I love you."

**Belle Reeve**

At the same time, Lex walks towards what used to be the glass wall of his father's room in solitary confinement; the pieces of glass crunching under his feet. He stops right in front of the room and looks around. He sees all the strange symbols written on the padded walls. _What do they mean? _he wonders for the millionth time.

_Where are you dad? _muttering to himself as he walks up to the wall and lightly tracing one of the symbols with his finger. Then he wonders about something else.

_Does his disappearance have anything to do with Clark's?_

Cark arrives in Smallville and stares up at the sky. He sees the missile taking off and immediately super-speeds over; bracing himself as he leaps into the air and grabs onto the missile. His hands makes holes in it as he climbs up towards the top. Then the first stage of the missile ejects away from him; causing his legs to dangle beneath him. He continues climbing higher, then the next stage drops away. The missile is going very fast around the earth as he manages to rip off the door to the compartment containing the fuel cell. He pulls it out and immediately flings it out into space; exploding into millions of tiny pieces.

**Back at the Silo**

Chloe is crying because not only couldn't she prevent the missile from launching, but the fact that her best friend is probably dead or close to it. Then she glances up at the console screen and stares in shock at the message plastered across it:

Missile Malfunction

She bites her lower lip as she realizes what happened; a smile finally forming on her face as she whispers one word.

_Clark._

Clark falls towards Earth at the same time as the capsule; creating a large crater as he hits the ground. He climbs out of the crater and brushes off some of the dirt off his torn and slightly burnt clothing. Then he decides to sit down for a moment and sits down under a tree. He can't stop thinking about what Lionel/Jor-El told him in the Fortress. _No! _his mind screams out. _It's not possible. I don't want to lose Lex now that we're on our way to a real relationship. _Then he remembers what Lex whispered to him just before he' died.'

_I love you, Clark._

A smile forms on his face at the memory. _I love him too. _Then his eyes cloud over when he remembers his old fears about being intimate with someone while having powers. _What if I go too far and hurt him? I couldn't live with myself if that happens. _

He closes his eyes and rests his head against the tree with a sigh. _I would have to tell him my secret before we could be intimate again. Do I trust him enough to do that? Should I talk to my parents first before I tell him? _His eyes pop open at the thought of them. _They must be worried sick; _jumping to his feet and super-speeding away.

**Back at the farm...**

"The hospital lost our son," barking into the phone as Martha stands next to him; her arms crossed against her chest. "Look if I had any idea what happened, I wouldn't have to call the police now would I?" pausing a moment before he starts to tell them to contact the sheriff. All of a sudden Martha gasps out and grabs Jonathan's arm; causing him to turn around. They both stare in shock as Clark walks into the kitchen.

"I have to call you back," slowly hanging up the phone...

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Martha runs over to Clark and throws her arms around him. Jonathan stares at him in shock as Clark closes his eyes and rests his head on his mothers shoulder. After Martha finally pulls away, Jonathan walks over and stops in front of Clark. "Son, they told us you were dead," he finally says.

Clark is unable to say anything at first, but then Jonathan pulls Clark into his arms and holds him tightly. He finally whispers, "I was," just as Jonathan pulls away.

"Jor-El?" Jonathan asks.

"Yeah," he whispers back.

"He returned your powers - didn't he?"

Clark turns to look at his mother and answers her question. "I'm not human anymore," he replies wistfully. "It was the only way I could come back."

Jonathan takes a deep breath, then asks, "We heard about a...missile malfunction. You stopped it - didn't you?"

When Clark nods yes, Jonathan says, "It's not easy to sacrifice the things you want the most to save other people. We're so proud of you, Clark."

Clark looks at his mother again, then takes a few steps away from them. "The real sacrifice would have been not coming back at all," he says.

"Son."

Clark turns around to look at his father. "After all those threats, Jor-El just decided to offer to give you your powers back? He didn't ask for anything in return?"

Clark hesitates as he ponders his answer. _If I tell them, they would just worry even more about me than they already do. _"No," he finally says. _It's better this way._

Jonathan looks curiously at Clark. _There's something he's not telling us. _He's about to say something when there's a knocking at the front door.

They all look at the door to see Lex opening the door and stepping inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

Clark stares at the door, then turns to face his parents. "There's something I need to tell you."

"We know," his mother says; grasping his hand tightly. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," giving his mother a peck on the cheek before walking away.

Jonathan looks down at his wife, then pulls her close to him. She rests her head on his chest, then they both look up to watch as Clark walks towards the front door.

Lex eyes widen when he sees Clark standing at the end of the hallway. He watches in disbelief as Clark walks towards him. "Clark?" he gasps out; not believing what he's seeing. "I saw you die right in front of me. How did..."

Clark interrupts him. "You talk too much," pulling him into his arms and softly kissing his lips.

Lex responds to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Clark's waist and pulling him even tighter to him. "I can't believe you're really here," his lips pulling away to gaze up at the man he loves.

"I'm here," smiling at Lex, then cupping his face with his hands. "I love you too," kissing him again.

Jonathan and Martha hear the tender exchange. "Well...at least he loves our son," says Martha. "Maybe we _should_ give him a chance," looking up at her husband.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment.

"We don't want to lose Clark again, do we?" looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"Of course not," kissing the top of her head. "It's not going to be easy, though."

"I know," she replies. "Who knows? Maybe being in a relationship with Clark will be a good thing for Lex."

"I never really thought of it in that way before," looking down at his wife. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know," she quips.

He smiles back at her as Lex and Clark comes into the room. "Lex and I are going to go out and get something to eat."

"Alright," Martha says; going over to him. "Don't be too late, okay?" giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay," smiling down at her.

"Lex?"

Lex looks over at Jonathan. "Yes, Mr. Kent?"

Jonathan walks over to Lex. "I was just wondering if you were free to join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Lex looks curiously at him. "I'm supposed to have a dinner meeting tomorrow night, but I think I'd much rather have dinner here," extending his hand to Jonathan.

Jonathan pauses for a moment, then grasps his hand. "Be here around 7:00," finally letting go.

"I'll be here," smiling back at him, then turning to Clark. "Let's go," opening the front door.

"See you later," Clark waving back at his parents as he follows Lex outside and closing the door behind him.

"You did the right thing," Martha says to him.

"I hope so."

**Meanwhile outside...**

"Let's take my truck," Clark says; walking over to it.

"I thought we were going to get something to eat?"

"We need to talk, and I don't want to do it in a restaurant. Besides, I have an ulterior motive for wanting to take my truck instead of your Porsche."

"And why is that?" Lex's eyes furrowing in puzzlement.

"You'll find out," winking at him as he unlocks the door; reaching over to open the passenger side door.

Lex climbs in and closes the door, then fastens the seatbelt. "I guess I'll just have to trust you," arching his eyebrows.

Clark smiles back at him and turns the key; the engine roaring to life as he pulls out of the driveway and takes off down the road. After about ten minutes, he pulls into a side road and drives about a mile before parking the truck in the woods just beyond the caves. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Lex.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"_O-kay_," he replies. "Sounds serious."

"It is," a serious look on his face. "I've never willingly told this to another person," he says a little nervously. He takes another deep breath, then says, "There's something about me that you don't know."

Lex looks at him for a moment, then says, "You mean your secret?"

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Clark stares at him with surprise. "You know?"

"Well, I know you have one. That's so obvious," Lex replies.

"But you don't have any idea what kind of secret it is," feeling Lex out.

"I figure it would have something to do with how you died and came back to life," quirking his eyebrow at Clark.

"That's true," he admits. _I'm really nervous all of a sudden._

Lex eyes him curiously. _He's nervous about telling me. _"Look, Clark," reaching over to hold his hand. "I don't want you telling me your secret because you feel you have to, okay?" grasping it tightly.

Clark can't help being surprised yet again. "You don't want me to tell you?"

"That's not quite what I'm saying," rolling his eyes slightly. "I only want you to tell me because you _need_ to tell me."

"So what are you saying?" a confused look on his face.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but here goes. _"I don't want you to tell me your secret yet."

Clark's jaw drops at Lex's revelation. "You're kidding me, _right?"_

Lex nods his head. "I'm very serious," he replies. "I want to earn your trust first before you tell me the truth."

"Wow," sitting against the back seat. _He's definitely not Lana. _"I never thought I'd hear Lex Luthor say something like that," he says out loud.

"I know," also sitting back against it.

Clark turns his head to look over at Lex. "Are you sure about this?" he asks him.

"I'm sure," smiling back at Clark.

"You know, I think I just fell more in love with you," dipping his head forward to press his lips against Lex's.

"I'm really happy to hear that," his arms wrapping around Clark's waist. "So..." pulling his lips away for a moment. "I do have a question to ask," gazing into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Why did you want to take your truck instead of the Porsche?"

Clark can't help but laugh as he responds to Lex's question. "We have more room in my truck," he says teasingly.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "So what you're saying is that you want to have your wicked way with me."

"You better believe it," slipping down on the floor and kneeling down in front of Lex.

"I want to see Lex Jr.," a confident smirk on his face as he unzips his pants and pulls out Lex's cock.

"Looks like somebody's standing at attention," lowering his mouth and taking it all in.

Lex's eyes close; his hands fisting in his hair as Clark proceeds to suck him off like he's never sucked him before. "Oh, my," he calls out as his body convulses from his orgasm.

Clark lifts his head and looks up at him. "Lex?"

He opens his eyes and gazes back at him. "Yes, Clark?"

"I need you to f*ck me."

He smiles down at him. "I would rather make love to you instead," first pulling off Clark's t-shirt, then reaching down to unzip Clark's pants; pushing them all the way down. "Come here, my love," patting his lap.

Clark gets off his knees and sits down on Lex's lap with his back facing his chest. "I don't have any lube with me," Lex whispers in Clark's ear.

"You don't have to worry about that," he replies; craning his head back to look at Lex.

"Are you sure?" a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sure," kissing his lips, then turning his head away.

"Okay," slipping his hands under Clark's ass and positioning him over his cock.

"Ahh," groaning as Lex's cock slowly pushes upward until he's fully inside him. Clark grabs onto the dashboard as Lex starts thrusting into him. "Harder," he cries out.

"Whatever you want," doing just that as his fingers reach around Clark's chest to caress and pull at his nipples.

Clark drops his head down as Lex's cock hits his prostrate over and over again. "That feels so f*cking good," his eyes squeezing tightly from the pleasure.

Lex can feel himself getting harder with each stroke he gives him. "Oh, Clark," he cries out as he releases himself into him.

"Ahh," Clark also crying out as he orgasms; his back arching and his cum spraying all over the dashboard.

Lex pulls Clark flush against him and holds him until their bodies settle down. Lex softly kisses Clark across his shoulders, then opens his eyes and takes in the dashboard. "_Now_ I can see why you wanted to take the truck."

Clark opens his eyes at the sound of Lex's voice and takes a look at the dashboard. "I did _that?"_ turning his head suddenly to stare at him.

"You did," kissing Clark's lips again, then pulling away. "Looks like you better clean the truck before we go back to the farm," winking at him.

Clark smiles at him, then pulls his pants back up and zips them up. Lex is surprised at Clark's action. "Aren't you going to..." his words trailing off.

"Maybe another time?" reaching for his t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

He slides back behind the wheel and turns the key in the ignition. He glances over at Lex and notices the hint of disappointment before it quickly changes into his typical stoic expression.

"Okay," Lex finally responds as he zips up his own pants and puts on his seatbelt.

"I know you're disappointed," reaching out to touch Lex's face. "It's just that it's been a long day and..."

"You don't have to explain," his hand reaching up to touch Clark's hand. "I understand."

"I'm glad you do," smiling at him, then removing his hand and returning it to the steering wheel. "So," pulling out onto the main road, "Where shall we go eat?"

"I'm really not that hungry," he replies. "Why don't you just bring me back to the farm so I can get my car," not turning his head.

"Okay," he replies as he floors the accelerator and takes off down the road towards the farm...

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Clark stands in the middle of the driveway as he watches Lex's Porsche take off down the road. He remains there until it disappears from his sight. He turns around and makes his way back to the house; electing not to go inside but to sit down on the top step of the porch. He can't stop thinking about the disappointment on Lex's face. _If he had only let me tell him my secret, then he would understand why I was hesitant to make love to him again, _closing his eyes and laying back on the porch with a sigh.

"Clark?"

He opens his eyes and look up to see his mother standing over him. "Are you okay sweetie?"

He sits up as she takes a seat next to him. "Okay I guess," shrugging his shoulders. "It's been a long day."

"I know," resting her hand over his. After a moment she says, "I was just wondering why you came back so soon. Didn't you say you and Lex were going to get something to eat?"

"He said he wasn't hungry," a wistful expression on his face.

She takes a deep breath, then says what's on her mind. "I know we said we'd talk later, but..."

"I know what you're about to say," turning to look at her. Then he takes a deep breath of his own. "I'm gay, Mom."

"I know," she replies; her hand reaching out to touch his face.

"How did you know?" he asks her.

"Does it really matter?" she responds.

"I guess not," turning his head away and staring out into the distance. "It's just that I always felt different. I never fit in. Even when I was with Lana, I always felt like there was something missing. We didn't make sense together and I could never figure it out."

She stays quiet while he continues to speak. "I don't know why - but for some reason, Lex and I make sense. I know we still have trust issues to deal with because of what he's done in the past, but I just can't help but feel that he's the one I'm destined to be with." He looks over at her again. "You're awfully quiet for a mother who just found out her only child is gay," looking curiously at her.

"You were expressing your feelings and I didn't want to interfere with that," she says with a small smile on her face.

"I appreciate that," giving her the same smile back. "So how do you feel about..."

"You being gay?"

"Yes," nodding his head.

"Well," taking another deep breath as she stands up and walks over to stand at the railing; her hands resting on top. "I confess that I took it really hard when I realized it," not turning around.

He gets up and walks over to where she was and stands next to her. "What about Dad?"

"It wasn't easy for me either," says Jonathan as he comes out onto the porch and stands on the other side of Clark. "You do know it's going to take us a while to let it sink in, don't you?" turning to look directly at his son.

"I know," Clark says.

"We also want you to know that we love you and just want you to be happy - and if Lex is the one that makes you happy, then that's all that matters," smiling at his son.

"Thanks, Dad," his eyes tearing up as his father wraps his arms around both Clark and his wife in a big hug. They stand there for a while, then finally break apart.

"How about we have some dinner?" Martha speaking up. "I just took out the meatloaf."

"That sounds good," smiling at his mother. "Let's go," opening the screen door and stepping inside the house.

His parents exchange glances. "I think we both know it's not going to be easy for him," Jonathan finally says. "Not everybody will accept it."

"I know," she replies. "I also know that Clark is a strong man. He can handle anything."

"I know that too, but my concern is his emotional well-being," Jonathan replies. "He tends to react first, then ask questions later."

"He's still young, so it's not surprising he reacts that way."

Clark pokes his head through the opened door. "So are we going to eat or what?"

"Eat," says Martha with a smile. Clark holds the door open for them and they walk inside.

**After dinner**

Clark climbs the stairs to the loft and stands by the window; just staring out into space. _Of all the times for Lex to do the right thing, _heaving a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he happens to notice a blanket neatly folded on the couch. He walks over and sits down next to it; his fingers caressing the still soft red fabric. The sight of it always reminds him of that long ago day when his life changed forever...

_He was standing at the railing staring out at the water, but not really seeing it. Then he hears a sudden screeching of tires and turns around to see a silver car barreling towards him at top speed. Clark's blue eyes lock briefly with the unknown drivers gray eyes just before the car crashes into him; causing both him and the car to crash through the railing and into the cold water. _

_He immediately swims over to the rapidly sinking car and tears off the door; pulling the unconscious man out and swimming up to the surface. He lays him down on the ground and checks for signs of breathing. When he doesn't find any, he immediately presses his lips to the unknown man's lips and begins to administer CPR; also pressing down on his chest._

_"Come on, don't die on me!" continuing to press down until the driver spits out water; coughing a little as he slowly opens his eyes and stares up at Clark._

_"I could have sworn I hit you," still a little dazed as he partially sits up._

_"If you did, I'd be...I'd be dead," turning his head to look up at the gaping hole in the railing on the bridge. Then he looks back at him. "I'm Clark," helping him up to his feet. "Clark Kent."_

_He just smiles back at him. "Lex. Lex Luthor," holding his hand out._

_Clark hesitates for a moment, then takes his hand in his and shakes it. They stand there gazing at each other for a moment before their fingers slowly pull apart. "So..." giving himself a mental shake. "Are you okay?" putting his hands inside his pockets._

_"Considering I'd be dead if it weren't for you, I'm great," he replies._

_Clark gulps thickly at the intense gaze that Lex is giving him; confused by the feelings it invokes in him. "We better call the police," pulling out his cell phone, only to discover that it's water logged._

_"They're already on their way," Lex tells him._

_"How would they know?" a confused look on his face._

_"I'm a Luthor," he replies. "I have all the latest toys," winking at him. Sure enough, they hear the police siren. "I'm sure the tow truck will be here shortly." A few minutes later, Lex is busy talking with the policeman while Clark is using a borrowed cell phone to let his parents know he's alright. After hanging up, he walks over to where Lex is and gives his statement. He takes a blanket from another police officer and wraps it around him; sitting down on one of the rocks and waiting for his father. _

_His father arrives about ten minutes later. "Clark," he calls out. He looks up to see his father running towards him. "Son, are you alright?" stooping down in front of him and resting his hands on Clark's arm and cheek._

_"I'm okay," reassuring him._

_"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" turning his attention to the officer._

_"That would be me."_

_He turns his head at the voice and stares at Lex as he comes over to them. "Lex Luthor," extending his hand._

_He just glares at him; not taking his hand but instead taking his jacket off. "Jonathan Kent," laying his jacket over Clark's shoulders. "This is my son."_

_"Thanks for saving my life," smiling at Clark._

_"I'm sure you would have done the same thing," standing up with some minor assistance from his father._

_"You have an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent. If there's any way I can repay you..."_

_Jonathan walks right up to him and cuts him off. "You could drive slower," then abruptly walks away with Clark._

_As they walk away, Clark looks back when his father isn't looking and catches Lex staring back at him. They exchange glances one more time before Lex's attention is drawn to the river where his car is being lifted out of the water. As he gets into the truck and buckles his seatbelt, he can't help thinking about the man he just saved; confused by how good it felt when he had his lips on Lex's. He gives himself a mental shake and puts it out of his mind. .._

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I'm finally caught up with this story on this website. I will probably update next week - unless RL decides to kick my ass like it has been doing so far this year.

**CHAPTER 22**

_Previously:_

_"Where shall we go eat?"_

_"I'm really not that hungry," he replies. "Why don't you just bring me back to the farm so I can get my car," not turning his head._

_"Okay," he replies as he floors the accelerator and takes off down the road towards the farm..._

Lex tried not to look at the reflection of Clark in the rearview mirror as he floored the accelerator and took off down the road. Yet he couldn't help but watch as Clark's reflection became smaller and smaller until he could no longer see him. As he drove, he thought about the events of that day, but one particular one repeated over and over in his head - their encounter in the truck. _Why didn't Clark want to make love with me? _he wondered as he continued driving; having no idea how far he's driven until he comes to a very familiar place.

Loeb Bridge.

He pulls over to the side of the road and shifts into 'park', then shuts off the engine and gets out of the car. He walks over to the railing where he first hit Clark with his car and wonders once again how Clark could have survived being hit head on. _It has to do with his secret, _he decides as he looks down at the water and remembers that day...

_He walks out of the plant and gets into his car; barreling out of the parking lot. He was pissed off at his father for effectively 'exiling' him to the boondocks known as Smallville. _

_He continues speeding down the road unaware of the bundle of baling wiring laying in the middle of the road. He gets a phone call and is talking when he finally sees the bundle and tries to avoid hitting it. His car swerves; the tires screeching as the car swerves towards the railing. He's shocked to see what appears to be a teenaged man standing there with his back towards him. The unknown man turns around; his blue eyes locking briefly with his own gray eyes just before the car crashes into him; causing both him and the car to crash through the railing and into the cold water. _

_The next thing he remembers is spitting out some water; slowly opening his eyes to stare into the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen._

_"I could have sworn I hit you," still a little dazed as he partially sits up._

_"If you did, I'd be...I'd be dead," the unknown man turning his head to look up at the gaping hole in the railing on the bridge. Then he looks back at him. "I'm Clark," helping him up to his feet. "Clark Kent."_

_Lex just smiles back at him. "Lex. Lex Luthor," holding his hand out._

_He could sense the hesitation in Clark and continues to hold out his hand. Clark finally takes his hand in his and shakes it. They stand there gazing at each other for a moment before their fingers slowly pull apart. "So...are you okay?" Clark asks him as he puts his hands inside his pockets._

_Lex gazes curiously at Clark. "Considering I'd be dead if it weren't for you, I'm great," he replies; covering up his own nervousness. He can't help staring at him. He's never seen a more beautiful man in his life._

_Clark breaks the spell. "We better call the police," pulling out his cell phone, only to discover that it's water logged._

_Lex smiles to himself . "They're already on their way," he says._

_"How would they know?" a confused look on Clark's face._

_"I'm a Luthor," he replies. "I have all the latest toys," winking at him. Sure enough, they hear the police siren. "I'm sure the tow truck will be here shortly." A few minutes later, Lex is busy talking with the policeman while Clark is using a borrowed cell phone to let his parents know he's alright. _

_A man dressed in jeans and plaid arrives about ten minutes later. "Clark," he calls out. He looks up to see his father running towards him. "Son, are you alright?" stooping down in front of him and resting his hands on Clark's arm and cheek._

_"I'm okay," reassuring him._

_"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" turning his attention to the officer._

_Lex determines that the unknown man must be the young man's father. "That would be me," he answers; walking over to them. "Lex Luthor," extending his hand._

_The man just glares at him; not taking his hand but instead taking his jacket off. "Jonathan Kent," laying his jacket over Clark's shoulders. "This is my son."_

_"Thanks for saving my life," smiling at Clark, who blushes a little._

_"I'm sure you would have done the same thing," regaining his equilibrium as he stands up with some minor assistance from his father._

_"You have an extraordinary boy there, Mr. Kent. If there's any way I can repay you..."_

_Jonathan walks right up to him and cuts him off. "You could drive slower," then abruptly walks away with Clark._

_As they walk away, Lex catches Clark looking back at him. They exchange glances one more time before Lex's attention is drawn to the river where his car is being lifted out of the water..._

He shakes himself out of his reverie and gets back into his car to head on home. He enters the study and pours himself a scotch, then walks over to the stained glass window and stares out while taking a sip. He hears the sound of footsteps and immediately turns around.

"Aren't you going to give your old dad a hug?"

He stares in shock as Lionel strides into the study and walks towards him. "I was told you were missing from Belle Reeve," Lex finally replies. "I don't understand. You've been nearly catatonic for weeks. Then when you do speak, it's all about things like Krypton and Kal-El," his eyes narrowing.

"Krypton? Kal-El?" looking curiously at him as he pours himself a scotch. "The last thing I remember was standing here arguing with you."

"That was weeks ago," still confused. "So how do you explain this?" lifting up a corner of the rug and pointing to the scratched up symbol in the wood. "You don't recognize this?"

"That looks like one of the symbols from the cave."

"I found you carving it with a corkscrew," throwing the corner of the rug back down.

"Wasn't I creative," chuckling a little. "I wish I could unlock the labyrinth of my subconscious. I'm sorry to disappoint you, son."

_He knows more than he's telling, but I'll find out what he's up to. _"I have my father back," resting his hands on Lionel's shoulders. "What's to disappoint? If anything I think this is cause for celebration," raising his glass towards his father.

**Kent Farm - Loft**

Clark is sitting on the floor when Chloe comes up the stairs. "When Kansas didn't merge with Oklahoma today, I guessed you were involved," coming over to sit next to him.

"Looks like you're okay," looking over at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, for a dead guy," a smile on her face. "I take it you got your powers back?"

"Yeah," giving her a small smile, then turns his head away. "Jor-El didn't exactly give me a choice."

She looks curiously at him. "I guess it's not a good thing," resting her hand on his.

He takes a deep breath, then looks again at her. "I was all set to tell Lex my secret today."

She stares at him with surprise. "Really?"

He nods his head. "Would you believe he didn't want me to tell him because he wanted to earn my trust?"

"Wow," she finally replies. "You're right. I don't believe it. I guess he really must love you."

"Yeah," he says with a sigh.

"So what's the problem?" she asks.

"Well..." pausing a moment. "I've always had this fear that I would hurt someone if I was...well...intimate with them."

She has a look of surprise on her face. "I don't understand."

"Because of my powers. What if I get carried away and hurt Lex?"

She continues to stare at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

He stand up and walks over to the window and stares out at the back yard. She walks over and stands next to him; her hand resting on his shoulder. "I may not know that much about your powers, but I think it's all in your head. You would never hurt Lex, and I think he knows that."

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to tell Lex my secret - so that he would understand why I was hesitant to...well...you know," his cheeks reddening a little. "I don't want my secret to pull us apart like it did Lana and I."

"We both know it was a lot more than just your secret. I think the fact that you're gay might have something to do with it."

He looks down at her. "I know."

"You just need to tell Lex the whole truth. That's all there is to it. Believe it or not, I think he would be more likely to understand if you were honest with him."

He heaves another sigh. "You should have seen the look on his face as he drove away earlier," biting his lower lip. "But that's not the only problem."

"Of course there's another problem," rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm serious, Chloe," a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," she replies when she sees the look on his face. "What is it?"

"You know what I said earlier about Jor-El and what he told me about my not having a choice in getting my powers back?"

"Yes," she says hesitantly.

"Well..."

"Well, what?" now sporting a concerned look on her face. "What did he tell you?" Her eyes widen in horror at his next words.

"The life force that has been returned to me will soon be taken from someone I love."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"He said _what?"_ still staring at him.

"You heard me," getting up and walking over to stand by the window. "Somebody I love is going to die soon and I have no idea when it'll happen."

She walks over to stand by him. "You're afraid it'll be Lex, aren't you?" putting her hand on his shoulder.

He nods his head up and down. "Yes," he says at last.

"You want to know what I think?"

His head turns towards her. "I always want to know what you think."

"I think you should stop thinking about it and just tell Lex your secret. Life is too short." He's about to answer when her phone rings. She pulls it out and checks the caller id. "It's Lana," she says. "She probably wants to know when I'll be coming home."

"Go," giving her a quick hug, then releasing her. "She's your friend too after all," managing a small smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asks as they walk to the top of the staircase.

"I'll be okay."

She starts to go down the stairs, but pauses mid-way and turns back. "If you want to talk some more, you know you can call me anytime," smiling at him.

"Thanks, Chloe. You're a good friend.

"Tell me something I don't know," winking at him as she disappears down the staircase.

**The next evening...**

"Why are you so nervous, Clark?" his mother asks him as she opens the oven door to check on the meatloaf.

"Who says I'm nervous?" his voice cracking ever so slightly as he sets the table.

"It's not every day that Clark has a guy over for dinner," Jonathan quips as he comes into the kitchen.

"Is that it?" she asks as she takes out the meatloaf.

He doesn't answer her at first. "That's part of it," putting the last utensil down.

"It's not?" Jonathan looking at him curiously.

"Then what is it?" Martha asks as she sets the pan on a cooling rack on the kitchen counter.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've come to realize that I need to tell Lex my secret."

They both stare at him with surprise. "Are you sure, son?" Jonathan asks after a moment .

"I am," he replies. "If we're going to have an open and honest relationship, I _need _to tell him the truth about me."

"Does this mean you finally trust him?"

"It's a process, but I'm getting there," he answers honestly. "I just don't want my secret tearing us apart. I hope you understand. This is not an impulsive decision on my part."

"We understand, Clark," Martha coming over to him and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Mom," then turning to his dad. "Are you going to be okay with this? I know how you've felt about Lex in the past."

He thinks about it for a moment. "It's a process, but I'll get there," winking at Clark.

His face breaks out into a big smile. "Thanks, Dad," glancing down at his watch. "He should be here any minute. I better change my clothes," going up to his bedroom.

They both watch until they hear his bedroom door close. "He must be in love if he's changing his clothes for dinner," Martha remarks.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Clark calls out as he rushes down the stairs. He smoothes his hair down, then opens the door. "Hi, Lex," smiling at him.

"Hi, Clark," smiling back as he comes into the house. "That smells good," he remarks as Martha is cutting the meatloaf.

"Mom's famous meatloaf," Clark answers as he closes the door.

"Clark exaggerates," Martha remarks as she lays the knife down, then placing it in the center of the table, then turns back to look at the two of them standing next to each other. "I'm glad you were able to make it," smiling at Lex.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replies, then hands her a bottle of wine. "This is for you."

"You didn't need to do this, but thank you. I'm sure we'll love it," taking the bottle from him.

"So where is Mr. Kent?" strolling casually into the living room and looking around.

"He's coming," a voice calls from upstairs. They all look up as he comes down the stairs. "Hello, Lex," coming over and extending his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Kent," grasping it.

"Glad you were able to join us," he says as they all make their way to the kitchen table.

"Mrs. Kent just said the same thing," he quips while holding out Martha's chair for her.

"Thank you, Lex," sitting down.

The rest of them sit down. Lex gives Clark an appreciative look. "You should dress like that more often," eyeing the dark blue shirt and black dress pants.

"Thanks, Lex," blushing slightly as he hands him the dish of mashed potatoes.

He turns to Martha. "You know, just a few days ago Clark and I were sitting here having some of your delicious fried chicken. Remember that, Clark?" looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Clark blushes again as he remembers that day...

_"Give me that," pulling it out of Clark's hand._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Clark's eyes narrowing at Lex._

_"I will be eating this first," pushing Clark towards the kitchen table. "Now sit."_

_"On the table?" Clark's eyes widening with shock. "Where my parents eat their meals every day? I couldn't possibly..."_

_"That's what makes it so exciting," his hand reaching down to fondle him. "I want you to think of my mouth sucking on your wonderfully large cock every time you sit at this table."_

"Clark? Are you okay?" his mother asks him.

He shakes himself out of his reverie. "I'm fine, Mom" trying to ignore the pressure that was beginning to build in his groin.

"Are you sure?" Lex's hand slipping under the tablecloth.

"I'm sure," stifling a groan as his hand begins to stroke his crotch. He leans his head over towards Lex and whispers in his ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Preview of coming attractions," whispering back with a slight smirk on his face.

Martha leans over towards Jonathan and whispers, "Are they-"

"Yep," Jonathan replies with a straight face.

"That's what I thought," taking a sip of water.

"Something tells me it's going to be a _long_ evening," he remarks as he scoops up a forkful of potatoes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"That was a delicious meal, Mrs. Kent," laying down his fork. "You can cook for me any time," giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lex," returning the smile with one of her own. "Would you like some dessert?"

"I'm not sure if-"

"Mom made some of her award-winning apple pie," Clark interjects. "You simply _must_ have some," laying his hand over Lex's.

_How is it that just a simple touch of his hand turns my insides to jelly? _"Since you put it that way, how can I refuse?" his eyes lingering on Clark.

"I'll get it," Martha suddenly getting from her chair and swiftly walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Jonathan right behind her.

Both Lex and Clark watch for a moment, then turn to look at each other again; their heads tilting towards each other. Their eyes slowly close as their lips make contact. "Mmm," slipping out of both their mouths as the kiss deepens.

"Did you see the looks they were giving each other during dinner?" Jonathan remarks as he walks towards the refrigerator.

"I did," she responds as she opens one of the drawers. "I never saw Clark look at Lana that way," finding the pie cutter.

"I know," opening the refrigerator door and peering inside. "Didn't you just buy some whipped cream?"

"I did a few days ago," she replies as she starts to slice up the pie. "What could have possibly happened to it?" placing slices of apple pie on the dessert plates.

Jonathan closes the door and looks back over his shoulder to see Clark and Lex kissing. "I think I know what happened to it," turning back to look over at his wife.

She looks curiously at him, then turns her head and sees Clark and Lex. "Looks like our son has a naughty side," laying the pie cutter on the counter. "You better take out the ice cream instead - unless that's gone too," she remarks.

Back at the table, Lex finally breaks the kiss. "I know we're having dessert now, but I was wondering if there was a chance for dessert later on too?"

Clark gulps thickly at the implication of what Lex is asking. _I need to tell him. _"Lex, I think that-"

"Dessert is ready," both Jonathan and Martha carrying two plates to the table.

"This looks so good," Lex taking one of the plates from Martha and setting it down on the table. He takes a forkful of pie and slips it into his mouth. "Mmm," moaning ever so softly.

"I bought some whipped cream a few days ago, but it seems to have disappeared," Martha remarks casually as she sits down. Lex almost chokes on the pie in his mouth, then finally manages to swallow it.

"We...uh...had some hot chocolate and used up what was left," Clark says nervously as he takes a bite out of his slice.

"So you're saying you used the entire can of whipped cream on two cups of cocoa?" Jonathan giving Clark a curious look.

Clark stares at his father for a moment. "You know how much I love whipped cream," taking another bite.

"He loves it on everything," the words slipping out of Lex's mouth before he could stop himself.

Clark drops his fork and glares at him.

_Shit! Why on earth did I say that? _putting his fork down. _If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. _"What I meant was that-"

Clark doesn't say a word; instead he abruptly gets up from the table and walks over to the front door. "I need some air all of a sudden," he says at last.

"But it's raining," Lex also getting up.

"I don't give a damn about the rain," flinging the door open behind him.

Lex turns to face Jonathan and Martha. "I better go talk to him," going outside and closing the door behind him.

"Looks like the evening wasn't as long as we thought it'd be," Jonathan finally breaking the silence. Martha just rolls her eyes as she gets up and begins to clear the table.

Meanwhile, Lex finally catches up with Clark behind the barn. "We need to talk," he say; grabbing Clark's arm and forcing him to turn around.

"You want to talk? Let's talk," throwing off Lex's arm and folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't you want to go inside and dry off first?"

"I don't feel like it," glaring once again at Lex as the rain continues to fall down on them.

"That sounds really mature," a snide tone in his voice.

"Hah," a snort coming out of his mouth. "This coming from the man who just told my parents that I love whipped cream - on _everything_," emphasizing the word 'everything.'

"I'm sorry about that. It just slipped out," a contrite look on his face.

"It slipped out? That's your excuse? It just slipped out?" staring at him in shock. "What if it was my secret that slipped out? What would your excuse be then?"

"I would never let your secret slip out," Lex replies softly.

"How do I know that?" a wondering look in his eyes.

"You don't," taking a step closer. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Clark starts walking backwards until his back hits the barn. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"

Lex's hands reaches out to cup Clark's face. "Because I love you," lowering his lips to the base of Clark's neck.

Clark can't help the moan that slips from his mouth as Lex presses his chest against his. "Lex-"

his eyes closing as one of Lex's hands moves from his face down to the waistband of his pants; the other hand grabbing Clark's arms and lifting them up above his head and holding them there.

"I do hope you're going commando," pulling down Clark's zipper and slipping his hand inside. "Good boy," the hint of a smirk on his face as his fingers wrap around Clark's cock and begins to pump it.

"Oh f*ck," he cries out as his cock quickly becomes hard within Lex's fingers.

"We'll get to that afterwards," squeezing him even harder. "Now cum for me," he commands him.

Clark immediately throws his head back as the orgasm hits him hard; his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Now _that's_ more like it," a satisfied smirk on his face as he lets go of Clark's cock.

Clark opens his eyes after a few moments and stares back at Lex. "My turn," turning them around until Lex is pressed up against the barn. He pushes down his own pants, then kneels down and pulls down Lex's pants; freeing his erection in the process. "Now _that's_ what I call dessert," licking his lips as he lightly flicks his tongue at the pre-cum glistening on Lex's tip.

To Clarks surprise, Lex pushes Clark away from his cock. "I want you to f*ck me instead."

Clark looks up to see the lightning flashing in Lex's steel-gray eyes. _Maybe Chloe is right. Maybe it is just in my head, _finally coming to a decision. He stands up and spins Lex around; pushing him up against the barn, then pulling his ass out and spreading his cheeks apart. "You want me to f*ck you? You got it," pushing his cock into Lex's tight passage until his balls are pressed up against his ass and he's buried inside him to the hilt.

"Now _that's_ more like it," Lex quips.

Clark's hands move from Lex's ass to lightly grip his waist, but doesn't thrust. "Clark?" craning his head to look back at Clark; his eyebrows raised.

"Lex, there's something I should tell you," pulling out of him.

"Now?" turning around to face him.

Clark nods his head. "Now," he replies; taking a deep breath. "I don't know what you know or suspect about me, but I have what you would call 'abilities' that a normal human being wouldn't have."

"Such as?" Lex asks.

He takes another deep breath. "I have super-strength and super-speed," he answers at last.

"I see," he replies in a calm voice. "What else?"

Clark stares at him with surprise. "You're not shocked?"

Lex turns around and promptly punches him on the shoulder. "You forget who you're talking to," rolling his eyes. "I've dealt with just about every type of meteor-infection there is. Why would you think it would surprise me to hear that you have one?"

Clark looks at him curiously. "I never thought of it that way," beginning to chuckle.

"Is that it, or is there more?"

"There's more," continuing to talk. "The reason I didn't make love to you yesterday was...well...I was afraid I would hurt you."

"Hurt me? Why would you think that you would hurt me?" a confused look on his face.

"Because when we first started having sex, I didn't have my abilities so I didn't have to worry about hurting you. I had lost them in the second meteor shower, but regained them after I got shot."

"I see," Lex remarks. "But now that you have them, you're afraid you'll lose control?"

"Yes," Clark admits.

Lex takes a couple steps forward and pulls Clark flush against him. "I trust you. I know you would never hurt me," softly kissing his lips.

"But, Lex-" starting to protest.

Lex lays his finger over Clark's mouth. ".You. Alright?"

Clark's hand reaches out to caress Lex's cheek. "Alright," a small smile on his face.

"Good," turning around. "If you're still concerned, it's okay if you start slow at first," turning his head briefly to wink at him before he faces the barn again.

"Okay," he replies. "Just so you know, there's more that I need to tell you."

"I'm a patient man. I can wait," comes his response.

Clark smiles for a moment, then grabs Lex's waist and penetrates him again. "I just love having my cock inside your sexy ass," his hot breath tickling Lex's skin as he starts kisses his neck.

"I love it too," throwing his head back as Clark begins to slowly thrust.

"Oh, yes," his eyes shutting as Clark gradually picks up the pace. "You're doing great," he whispers hoarsely.

"I'm glad," his hands slipping inside Lex's shirt to stroke his smooth muscular chest.

"Harder," Lex cries out.

Clark starts thrusting a little harder. "Like that?" hitting Lex's prostrate over and over again.

"Yes," his fingers clawing on the wooden planks of the barn.

"How about this?" his super-speed coming into play.

"F*ck!" cursing over and over again as Clark f*cks him senseless until he can't stand it anymore; his release spraying all over the wall in front of him.

Clark has his own mind-blowing release, then slowly reduces the speed of his thrusts until he finally stops; pulling out of him at last. He falls to his knees; his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Lex turns around and kneels down in front of Clark. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Clark can't help but laugh at the absurd statement. "No it wasn't," smiling back at him just before he leans forward to kiss him.

Lex gently pushes him down onto the muddy ground and lays on top of him. "I think it's safe to say our clothes are ruined," he murmurs as they pull off the rest of each other's clothes...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**Two weeks later...**

"So you haven't told Lex the rest of your secret yet?" Chloe asks Clark as they spread a blanket out on the sand.

"Not yet," he replies as he pulls off his shorts; revealing his light blue bathing suit with the red and white stripes down the sides.

"Why not?" setting her tote bag down and slipping off her sandals.

"He's been in and out of town on business - plus he's working on some project with the military," he replies as he pulls out the sunscreen and hands it to her. "I want to have his full and undivided attention when I tell him the rest of it."

"I can understand that," opening the tube and beginning to spread it all over her legs and arms. "Can you spread some on my back for me?" holding the tube out to him.

"Sure. No problem," taking the tube and squeezing some on her back. "How's that?" expertly rubbing it all over.

"Great, but you missed a spot," her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Where?" a curious tone in his voice.

She points to her lips. "Right here," winking at him.

He can't help laughing. "I'd love to, but alas my heart belongs to another," laying his hand over his heart and batting his eyelashes.

They both laugh as he opens the small cooler they brought with them. "Hungry?" handing her a sandwich. "Mom made them," a smile on his face.

"I'm always hungry for your Mom's roast beef sandwiches," a grin on her face as she unwraps it.

"Don't forget the homemade bread," smiling back at her as he takes a bite out of his own sandwich.

"You know, your Mom should have her own catering business or something," her mouth full of roast beef.

"She would if it weren't for the farm," taking a sip of soda.

She smiles back at him, then lays down her sandwich. "Clark?"

He looks up. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you how happy it makes me to see you...well...happy."

He smiles back at her; taking her hand in his. "That means more to me than you'll ever know," softly kissing her hand. "Thank you."

She's about to respond when they hear a familiar voice. "There you are," a voice calling out to them.

They both look up to see Lois walking towards them. "Lois," a little startled at first. "What _are_ you doing back?" standing up. "I thought you were in Europe until the end of the year?"

"Change of plans," she replies with a smirk as she drops her tote bag on the blanket. "I was going to stay with Chloe, but I just ran into your Mom at the Talon and right out of nowhere she asked if I would like to move back into the farm."

"Yeah, right," a smile on his face at first. "You are kidding - _aren't_ you?" the smile being replaced by a frown as he exchanges glances with Chloe.

"It'll be just like old times," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about my getting in the way," winking at him.

"Get in the way of what?" a confused look on his face.

"You and Lana." looking curiously at him.

"I guess Mom didn't tell you that Lana and I broke up," he replies.

"She did, but I just figured you'd get back together again. You always do," shrugging her shoulders.

"Not this time," folding his arms across his chest. "It's over for good," a far-away smile on his face while his thoughts drift off to Lex and how good he would look in a bathing suit.

"Really?" quirking an eyebrow. "So what's her name?"

He gives himself a mental shake. "What's whose name?"

"Come on, Smallville. It's written all over your face. You're in love," she declares.

"How about we go for a swim?" Chloe interrupting.

"You shouldn't go yet, Chloe," Clark turning to her. "You just ate."

"Right," sitting back down.

"I'll go by myself," Lois remarks, then starts to leave but not before whispering in Clark's ear, "I'll find out who your new snuggle bunny is," laughing as she walks over to the water and dives in.

"Did you know that she was coming back?" turning to Chloe and glaring at her.

"I was getting ready to tell you when she showed up."

"That's just great!" plopping down on the sand with a thud. "I'll never have a hot shower again," watching as she swims over to the diving platform and climbs out of the water.

"You will," Chloe remarks. "Just make sure you get in the bathroom first. You do have super-speed after all," winking at him as she resumes eating her sandwich.

"That's true," smiling at her as he finishes off his sandwich and pulls out another one.

Meanwhile, Lois makes her way to the edge of the of the platform and does a backward flip into the water. Unfortunately for her, nobody can see her hitting her head on the edge of the platform.

Chloe looks over and doesn't see her anywhere. "Clark, I think there's something very wrong. She's been under the water_ way_ too long."

Clark immediately runs down to the water's edge and dives into the water. He super swims towards where she's floating unconscious, but is suddenly pushed out of the way. _What the hell? _staring in shock as a unknown man pulls Lois into his arms. They exchange looks, then the man speed away. Clark swims back to the surface and rushes out of the water just in time to see the man giving Lois CPR.

Lois finally spits out some water; opening her eyes and staring up at the man who just saved her life. "Are you okay?" Chloe asks as the unknown man help Lois to her feet.

"Maybe you oughta stick to the shallow end until you learn how to swim, gorgeous," a grin on his face.

"Maybe you oughta try breath mints, surfer boy," rubbing the back of her head.

He chuckles as he introduces himself. "Names Arthur Curry. My friends call me A.C.," glancing over at Clark for a second, then turning his attention back to Lois.

Chloe walks over to where Clark is standing. "Wow. Where did 'Bobby Baywatch' come from?" speaking to him in a low voice.

"I don't know," shaking his head, "but he could sure swim fast."

"Are we talking Olympic gold medal fast or meteor freak fast?" she asks.

"This is something else. He could swim faster than I can."

"Well, I think we should look into Arthur Curry," she replies.

"That's a good idea," agreeing with her. "I think we should bring her home first."

"Good idea," the two of them walking over to Lois and A.C. "We'll bring you back to the farm so you could rest," Chloe taking Lois' other arm.

"I'll get our stuff," Clark says; quickly gathering up everything.

**The Kent Farm**

Clark and Chloe help Lois into the kitchen. "I can walk perfectly fine by myself," shrugging off both of them.

"I still think you should go to the hospital," Clark remarks as Lois grabs onto the staircase banister. "You were unconscious for a couple minutes after all."

Martha comes down the stairs when she hears their voices. "Lois? Are you okay?" immediately coming over to her and laying her hand on Lois' forehead.

"She hit her head and almost drowned, Mom," Clark speaking up. "Can you _please _tell her that she should at least get an x-ray? She could have a concussion."

"You're right, Clark," turning to Lois. "I'm taking you to the hospital and that's that," a determined look on her face.

"Fine," rolling her eyes. "I'll go, but only for you, Mrs. K," glaring at Clark. "Can I at least change out of my bathing suit and put some dry clothes on?"

"Of course," helping her up the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chloe calls up to Martha.

Martha turns her head. "We'll be fine," smiling back at her, then continues with Lois up the stairs.

"Come on, Chloe. I'll take you home," taking out his keys.

"Alright," picking up her tote bag. "Let's go," following him out the door.

**The Talon**

"I'm going to get us a couple coffees," Chloe tells Clark as they walk through the door. "I'll see you upstairs," handing Clark the keys to her apartment.

He takes them and makes his way up the stairs. He inserts the key in the lock; turning it and opening the door. He steps inside and is surprised to see Lana curled up on the couch. "Lana?" placing the keys on the kitchen counter.

She looks up at him. "Clark?" staring up at him with surprise.

He walks towards her. "Lana, are you okay? You seem upset," sitting down on the couch next to her.

She takes out a tissue and dabs at her eyes. "Would you believe I was going to stop by the farm later to talk to you?" crumpling up the tissue and tossing it on the coffee table.

"You were?" looking curiously at her. "It must really be important," resting his hand on her shoulder.

She nods her head as she takes out another tissue and blows her nose. "It is," she replies.

"Well, what is it?" staring intently into her eyes.

She takes a deep breath first, then opens her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Please don't hate me. *waves white flag* It was in my plan from the very beginning for Lana to get pregnant. I always wondered what would happen if Clark got together with Lex, then finds out that Lana is pregnant from the one time they had sex.

**PS:** I think I'll hide in my sweeties bunker until the furor has died down.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" staring at her in shock.

She nods her head. "I took several home pregnancy tests and they were all positive," wiping her eyes again.

"I don't believe this," getting up from the couch and walking over to the window to stare outside for a moment, then turning around. "I thought you were supposed to be on the pill?"

"I had to stop taking it for a couple weeks because I had to take an antibiotic for a respiratory infection," she replies. "I guess I forgot about it when you came over that night," looking up at him.

He takes a deep breath, then comes back over and sits down next to her. "What are we going to do?" he asks her.

"I don't know, but I will tell you that I won't get an abortion because I don't believe in it," crossing her arms against her chest.

_I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. I thought I would never be able to father a child; and that was before I realized I was gay. What's Lex going to think? What about my parents? Since this child was conceived while I was human, will they or will they not have powers? I have no choice but to tell Lana my secret. Which reminds me; I still have to tell Lex the rest of it before I even tell her. It wouldn't be right if I told her before him._

He's so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't hear Lana calling his name. "Clark?"

He looks up and gives himself a mental shake. "Huh?" looking over at her.

"Are you okay?" a touch of concern on her face. "You seemed out of it there for a moment."

"It's a lot to take in," he admits. "I have to tell my parents and my-"

"Boyfriend?" finishing his sentence.

"Yes," he replies. "I just don't know how he's going to take it," leaning back against the couch cushions. "I do know one thing, though," taking her hands in his. "I want to be a father to this child. "

She smiles through her tears. "I was hoping you'd say that," resting her head on his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her and holds her. Then he hears footsteps coming up the stairs and lets go just as the door opens and Chloe enters the room. "Hi," a smile on her face as she enters the room. "Lana," closing the door behind her with her foot. "I didn't know you were here, otherwise I would have gotten you a coffee too," handing one of them to Clark.

"That's fine," Lana replies. "I wasn't in the mood for a coffee anyway," getting up from the couch. "I've had a long day and I think I'm just going to go into my bedroom and take a nap," walking out of the room.

Chloe watches until she hears the bedroom door close, then turns to Clark. "Is everything okay?" sitting down on the couch and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where do I even begin?" getting up and standing once again in front of the window with his hands on his hips, then turning around to face her.

"That sounds serious," putting down her coffee. "What is it?" coming over to him.

"Don't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you - at least not yet, okay?"

"I promise," she says solemnly.

"There's no easy way to say it so I'll just say it. Lana's pregnant."

"She's...WHAT?" staring at him in shock; her hand coving her gaping mouth. "I don't believe it!"

"You're not the only one," turning around again and sighing. "I thought I couldn't have a child with a human."

"Well obviously you can," she remarks. "Unless..."

He looks at her curiously. "Unless...what?" he asks.

"Unless it was because you didn't have your powers at the time you had sex with her?" her eyebrows raised. "Maybe the child won't even have any powers at all."

"I thought about that," walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "I guess there's just one way to find out."

"Jor-El?" sitting down next to him again.

"Yep," he answers; nodding his head.

"Well you better find out because if this child has powers, then you're going to have to tell Lana your secret."

"I know that too," sighing yet again, then getting back up. "I'm going over there right now," looking down at her. "Wish me luck?"

"Of course I do," getting up and giving him a hug. "Let me know what you find out - okay?"

"Okay," giving her a peck on the cheek, then super-speeding away.

**A couple minutes later...**

"Jor-El," he calls out once he arrives at the Fortress. "I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Yes, my son," he answers. "Are you here to start your training at last?

"That's not why I'm here," he replies. "I have something else to ask you about."

"Is it about the child that Lana Lang is carrying?"

Clark has a surprised look on his face. "How did you know that?"

"I'm your father," comes his response.

"You may be my biological father, but Jonathan Kent is my _real_ father," he says firmly.

"You want to know whether or not the child will have powers," ignoring Clarks comments.

"Yes," he replies. "The child was conceived while I was without powers."

"The child will eventually have powers," he answers.

"Are you sure about that?" a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, Kal-El."

_Damn, _he thinks to himself.

"You have no choice but to reveal your secret to Ms. Lang."

"I was hoping not to because we're not together anymore. You see, I'm in love with somebody else and I don't know how they're going to take the news."

"You're in love with Lex Luthor."

Clark stumbles backwards in shock. "How could you possibly know about that?"

"My son, I've always known that Lex Luthor was your destined mate. It's because of your love that he doesn't walk down the dark path like his father, Lionel Luthor."

Clark sits down on one of the shorter pillars. "I can't believe it," shaking his head. "I just can't believe it," he says again.

"What can't you believe," confusion in Jor-El's voice.

"You don't sound like you have a problem with your only son being gay."

"I'm not," he replies. "Some of our greatest leaders on Krypton were gay."

"Really?" looking up.

"That's right."

"Wow," still shaking his head. "I never thought I'd ever hear that from you," getting up from the pillar. "I have to go. I'll be back soon," turning towards the portal.

"When you come back, make sure you bring Ms. Lang with you so that I could scan her. I need to make sure that everything is okay physically with her. After all, she is the mother of my grandchild."

"Alright," he says. "But first I have to tell Lex my secret before I tell her."

"Very well."

"Thank you," Clark says.

"You're welcome, my son."

**Later that evening...**

Clark is pacing back and forth in the loft waiting for Lex to arrive. _Okay, Clark. You can do this. You need to do this, _lighting some candles with his heat vision.

"Clark?"

He turns around at the sound of Lois' voice. "Lois," watching her as she climbs the staircase and enters the loft. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asks as she sits down on the couch.

"I've been sleeping all day," resting her head against the back of it. "You know how restless I get."

"I know that," barely containing his irritation.

She looks around the room and notices the lit candles and some soft blankets on the floor. "Looks like somebody is going to have a romantic evening with their snuggle bunny," winking at him. "I can't wait to meet her," a grin on her face.

"You're not going to," walking over to her and pulling her to her feet.

"Why not?" wrenching her arm away from him.

"Because I'm not ready to come out yet," he replies.

"Clark?"

They both turn at the sound of the voice. "I'm sorry I'm late, but my meeting went long and-" stopping mid-sentence at the sight of Clark and Lois standing there.

Lois' jaw drops. "You're new snuggle bunny is LEX?" turning to stare at Clark.

"Well..." blushing a little.

"Hi, Ms. Lane," Lex says as he walks up to them. "It's been a long time since we've talked. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replies. "Wow!" sitting back down and staring at the two of them. "You weren't kidding about not being ready to come out. I had no idea that you were-"

"Gay?" asks Clark.

"Yeah," still looking up at them.

"Look, Lois," coming over to her and sitting down next to her. "Not too many people know right now and we prefer it that way," glancing up at Lex.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anybody. I'll keep your secret," smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks, Ms. Lane," says Lex.

"Come on," punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Call me Lois, okay?"

"Very well, Lois."

"I think I'll get going," getting up from the couch. "You two snuggle bunnies enjoy your evening," winking at them as she walks down the stairs and out of the barn.

"I have to say she took it better than I thought," Clark remarks; turning to Lex.

"I agree with you," walking up to him and resting his hands on Clark's waist. "Now kiss me."

"I would love to," pressing his lips hard against Lex's; their tongues caressing each others.

"Umm," moaning slightly as they make their way over to the couch without breaking the kiss. Clark rips off Lex's shirt and caresses his chest.

"That was an expensive shirt you just ruined," he lightly scolds him.

"I guess I need to be punished," his hands moving down Lex's back and slipping into his trousers. "I am so glad you're going commando right now," his fingers squeezing his ass firmly.

"I hope you're doing the same," first pulling off Clark's t-shirt, then unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. "Good boy," pushing Clark down on his back, then wrapping his fingers around Clark's shaft.

He arches his back as Lex squeezes and pumps his cock firmly. "More," his eyes squeezing tightly from the pleasure.

"I'll give you more," his other hand sliding beneath Clark's ass and pushing two of his fingers into his tight hole.

"Ahh," his hands reaching behind him to grab onto the armrest of the couch as Lex speeds up his thrusts. "Harder," he cries out.

Lex responds by pushing in a third finger and furiously penetrating him harder and harder. "Like that?"

"Yes!" he cries out yet again as he finally has an intense orgasm and releases himself onto Lex's chest; collapsing back on the couch.

Lex lets go of Clark's cock and removes his fingers slowly; kissing his way up Clark's chest until he reaches his lips. "I just love to see you cum," softly kissing his lips.

"Ditto," looking up at Lex with a big grin on his face.

"_Very _funny, Farm Boy," rolling his eyes.

He's still grinning as he sits up. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" his hand reaching up to touch Lex's cheek.

"Not lately," he replies.

"I'm sorry," a wistful look in his eyes. "I'm going to make it up to you," sitting up and pulling his jeans back up and zipping them.

"Putting your clothes back on is _not _making it up to me," he quips.

"They'll come back off later," winking at him as he puts his t-shirt back on. "I need to tell you something."

"That sounds serious," slipping his shirt back on but not buttoning it.

"It is," he replies; sitting down again and patting the spot next to him. "Sit down."

"I don't usually take orders, but I'll make an exception for you," sitting down.

"Lex," he begins, "I know that you didn't want me to tell you my secret yet until I was really ready-"

"You're saying that you're ready now?" looking curiously at him.

"I am," he says. "Just so you know, you're the first person I've ever wanted to tell my secret." He pauses a moment, then says, "You have to promise me that you will NEVER EVER tell another living soul."

Lex looks into Clark's eyes and nods yes. "I promise," he says solemnly.

"Good."

"So what is it?" he asks Clark.

Clark takes a deep breath, then turns to Lex again. "I don't know where to start," he admits.

"Just start at the beginning," reaching over to take Clark's hand.

Clark takes another deep breath, then begins to speak again.

"I was born on a planet called Krypton."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Lex's jaw drops at Clark's admission. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he says at last. "You're an alien from another planet?"

"I prefer _intergalactic traveler_ to _alien_," he quips.

Lex falls silent as he takes it in. "Wow," he says at last; for lack of a better word as he sits back against the couch, but still holding Clark's hand. "I thought you were going to tell me that you were meteor-infected," he admits.

"I know," letting go of Lex's hand and walking over to the window; his hands resting on his hips.

Lex gets up from the couch and walks over to stand behind him; his arms coming around Clark's waist. "So you were born on another planet, huh?" resting his chin on Clark's shoulder.

Clark turns around in Lex's arms. "You don't seem shocked?" looking at him with confusion.

Lex lightly punches him on the shoulder. "What did I tell you recently about everything I've seen in my life until now?" rolling his eyes at Clark.

"Will you please stop that?" a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Stop what? This?" punching him again.

"That's right," he replies. "It's bad enough that Lois does it. I don't need my boyfriend doing it too."

"Haven't you realized yet that it's a gesture of affection?" a smirk on his face. "You know you always tease the ones you love," winking at him.

"Lois doesn't love me," a frown on his face.

"She does," Lex replies. "Not in a romantic sense, but as a friend."

"I just don't know about that," shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll just have to trust me on this one," softly pressing his lips against Clark's. "Now I want to hear the rest of the story you started to tell me about you being an intergalactic traveler," sitting back down on the couch and patting the spot next to him.

"Okay," sitting down next to him. "It all started with my parents placing me in a ship because Krypton was about to explode..."

**One hour later...**

"...so that's it," sitting back against the couch. "That's everything."

Lex gets up and walks over to the window and stands there for a moment, then turns around. "I'm glad you finally trusted me enough to tell me," a smile on his face. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same Clark Kent I've known for the last four years," coming back over and reaching for Clark's hands; pulling him up to his feet. "You're still the man I fell in love with," pulling him close to him.

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" nervously biting his lower lip.

"Absolutely not - and stop doing that," laying his finger over Clark's mouth. "I'm the only one who gets to bite your lower lip, among other things," capturing Clark's lips with his own.

"Mmm," the kiss becoming more and more intense.

"Now that's more like it," Lex murmurs; once again finding their way back to the couch.

They continue to kiss as they slowly undress each other. "I've been thinking about making love with you all day," gently pushing him onto the blanket that Clark had laid down on the floor earlier.

"I've been thinking about it too," reaching up to caress his chest.

"I'm glad we're on the same wavelength," slowly lowering himself down; his eyes squeezing tightly from the pleasure of Clark's cock sheathed inside his snug passage.

Clark arches his back as he begins to thrust up into him. "You feel _sooo _good," gasping between thrusts.

"Oh, yes," throwing his head back while his fingers interlock with Clark's as they continue to make love. "More!" he cries out.

"I'll give you more," using his super-speed. "Like that?"

"Just like that!" crying out yet again as Clark's thrusts against his prostate cause vibrations throughout his body. His eyes roll back in his head as his climax hits him and he collapses onto Clark's chest.

Clark's back stiffens as he has one of his own; crying out Lex's name as his body shudders beneath him.

"Oh, Lex," his arms coming around him to caress his back. "That was amazing," gazing intently into Lex's closed eyes.

He opens his eyes and stares down at his lover. "It always is," smiling at him.

Clark smiles up at him, but then his eyes cloud over. "What's wrong?" Lex asks.

Clark sighs and sits up while still inside Lex. "I found out something today that you need to know, and I really don't know how you're going to take it," a worried expression on his face.

He looks at him curiously. "Nothing you could tell me will change how I feel about you."

"I'm not worried about that part," sighing again.

"Then what is it?"

"I think you're going to need a drink for this one," lifting Lex off him and standing up.

"You don't drink," also standing up.

"I know," walking over to his desk and pulling out a bottle of scotch. "I swiped this from my parents liquor cabinet," pouring some into a glass and handing it to Lex, then returning the bottle to the desk.

"It must be pretty big if you're giving me this," holding up the glass.

"It is," putting on his clothes.

Lex sets the glass down and also gets dressed, then picks up the glass again. "Okay," sitting down on Clark's desk chair. "What is it?"

"Well," hesitating a moment. "Remember the night that I punched you, then I went over to Lana's and had sex with her?"

"I remember," he replies. "I've been trying to put the image of the two of you out of my head ever since," taking a sip. "What about it?"

"To make a long story short, Lana is...well...she's umm..." stammering a little.

Lex looks curiously at Clark, but then realizes what Clark is trying to say. "Are you telling me that Lana is pregnant?" his eyes widening with shock.

"That's what I'm telling you," Clark replies.

Lex immediately downs the scotch and pulls out the bottle. "You were right about needing a drink," pouring some more into the glass and downing that one as well. "How on earth were you able to father a child with a human anyway?" he asks after he has a third glass.

"I didn't have my powers at the time - and even though she was on the pill, the antibiotics she had to take for a respiratory infection counteracted them," in answer to his question.

"I don't believe it," shaking his head. "I just don't believe it," his head between his hands. "What are we going to do about this?" looking up at last to see a smile on Clark's face. "Why on earth are you smiling?" his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You said _we_," walking over to Lex and kneeling down in front of him.

"Of course I did," putting the glass down and taking Clark's hands in his. "Does this mean that you'll have to tell Lana your secret?"

"Well - considering that Jor-El told me that the baby will most likely have powers, I have no choice but to tell her."

"I see," nodding his head thoughtfully. "What about your parents? What did they have to say about it?"

"I haven't told them yet," he replies. "I wanted to tell you first before I told them."

"We better tell them right away," standing up.

"Now?"

"No time like the present," walking over to the top of the staircase. "Coming?" extending his hand.

"I'm coming," taking his hand as they descend the staircase.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Lana's WHAT?"

"She's pregnant, Dad," still holding Lex's hand.

"I don't believe this!" glaring at his son. "How could you not use protection?"

"We did," he answers weakly.

"Apparently it wasn't good enough," he snaps.

"Jonathan."

He turns to look at his wife. "Getting angry is not going to accomplish anything," her hand resting on his shoulder. "We need to discuss this rationally, alright?" looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He takes a deep breath, then exhales. "You're right, sweetheart," a small smile appearing at last. "So does Lana want to have the baby?" he asks in a calm voice.

"She does, and I want to be a part of this baby's life."

Jonathan looks over at Lex. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm still getting over the shock of my boyfriends ex-girlfriend being pregnant with his child, but I do know is that he'll make an excellent father."

"He will, Jonathan," Martha pipes up. "At least we now know that Clark is capable of fathering a child," turning to her son. "Remember last year you expressed doubts about being one?"

"I remember," he says in a wistful tone.

"I never expected it to happen like this, but I am so happy that you're finally able to put those doubts to rest," smiling at him.

"Me too," he replies; letting go of Lex's hand to take hers in his own.

"Hello."

They all look up to see Lana standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hi, Lana, how are you feeling?" Martha getting up and walking over to her.

"I guess you know?"

"Clark just told us," leading her over to the chair she just vacated. "We want you to know that we're all in this together."

"Even me," Lex pipes up.

"Really?" looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"Of course," handing her a handkerchief. "I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be Uncle Lex," winking at her.

"That's really sweet of you," finally smiling as she blows her nose.

"I could just picture Lex changing diapers," Clark laughing.

"I think I'll leave that part up to you, thank you very much," folding his arms across his chest as everybody else can't help but join in.

Clark turns to his father. "I know you're probably disappointed in me-"

"_Stop_ right there," holding his hand out and coming over to him. "I could never be disappointed in you," putting his hands on Clark's shoulders. "How could I be? You're taking responsibility for your actions and that's a sign of real maturity," smiling at his son.

"Thanks, Dad," giving him a hug.

"You do know that your mother and I will help out as much as possible."

"I know," looking over his father's shoulder and gazing over at his mother.

"Of course we will," getting up and wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Can I join in?"

"Of course," extending her hand to Lex.

"Me too," Lana starting to get up from her chair, but suddenly sitting back down and clutching her stomach.

Martha looks over Clark's shoulder. "Are you alright honey?" pulling away and immediately going over to Lana.

"I don't know," her eyes wide as saucers. "It's going to sound weird but-"

"But what?" Clark asks; also coming over.

"I could swear the baby kicked," she says. "I'm only one month along so how is that possible?"

Everybody stares at her with shocked expressions, then Clark takes her hand. "Uh, Lana?" he starts to say.

"What, Clark?" looking at him anxiously.

"There's something I need to tell you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**Thirty minutes later...**

"You're a _Alien?"_ practically jumping up to her feet and staring down at him. "I'm pregnant with an alien's child?" her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. "I don't believe this!"

"There's no need to be afraid of me, Lana," walking towards her.

She takes a few more steps back. "I need some air," abruptly flinging the kitchen door open and running away.

"She took that well," Lex remarks in a droll tone.

"You _think?"_ Clark remarks sarcastically before walking towards the door and grabbing the doorknob. "I really should talk to her."

Lex gets up and grabs him by the arm. "Let her be," gently pulling him towards him. "She needs a little time to process all this. After all, she is pregnant."

"Lex is right," Martha speaking up.

"I agree," says Jonathan. "When she's ready to talk about it, she'll tell you."

"I just hope that she won't talk to anyone else," a worried look on his face as he lets go of the doorknob.

Lex moves his arm to his waist. "I think that if she's keeping the fact that you're gay a secret, then she'll keep the fact that you're an alien one too," pulling him a little closer.

"Yeah," relaxing a little. "I guess you're all right," he finally admits.

"Sure we are, sweetie," his mother replies with a smile.

Lex is about to say something when his phone suddenly rings. He checks the caller id and frowns, then turns to Clark. "I hate to do this to you, but business beckons," holding up the phone.

Clark can't help but frown. "Now? At this time of night?"

"I'm sorry, Clark," he says as he slips the phone into his pocket. "I'll call you in the morning, alright?" giving him a brief peck on the lips.

"Alright," returning the kiss, then watching as Lex opens the door and steps outside. Clark follows him but remains on the porch and continues to watch until Lex's car is gone, then goes back inside.

"It's been a pretty eventful day hasn't it?" Jonathan remarks as he sits down and begins to take off his boots. "It's not every day that you find out you're going to be a grandparent," glancing over at his son.

"That's right," Martha also sitting down. "It's also not every day that your son tells his boyfriend he comes from another planet."

"I know," sitting down with a sigh.

"Well, he seemed to take everything pretty well," Jonathan replies as he gets up and places his boots next to the kitchen door.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "You know," walking over to the staircase. "I think I'm going to turn in early," stifling a yawn. "Good night," trudging up the stairs.

"Good night," his parents both say at the same time.

"I think I'm going to turn in as well," turning to her husband.

"I think I'll join you," flashing her a wink as he takes her hand and leads her upstairs.

**Luthor mansion - a few days later...**

Lex is having a discussion with someone about his latest project. "The best part of my job is watching impossible dreams become a reality," pausing a moment. "So tell me how far was the target?" he asks.

"Three kilometers away," she replies.

"Three kilometers? That's half a kilometer further than projected," an astonished expression on his face.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "_Leviathan_ is exceeding all expectations across the board."

"If this goes well tomorrow, my associates from the Pentagon are gonna want to put _Leviathan_ on every vessel in the Fleet," a smile on his face.

She looks at him with concern. "What about marine life? We still haven't figured out how to protect them-

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, doctor," interrupting her as he gets up from his chair. "Nobody is going to miss a couple that go belly up," walking over to one of the chairs and grabbing his jacket. "Let's get _Leviathan _back to the lab," leaving her in the office as he exits the room.

**Back at the Kent farm...**

"So how was your first day of class, Clark?" Martha asks as he comes into the kitchen and sets down his knapsack.

"It was...interesting," taking out a bottle of iced tea from the refrigerator. "I started _Introduction to World History_," flipping off the cap and taking a slug as he sits down.

"I've always loved history," she replies as she removes a pan of muffins from the oven.

"Me too, but it was the professor that was interesting," taking another slug.

She looks at him curiously. "What about him?" she asks as she sets the hot pan on the cooling rack situated in the middle of the table.

"Well," pausing a moment. "At first he started talking about how history wasn't about facts - that it was about context and who was telling the story. Then he asks me how I would affect the world around me for the generations to come."

"That is interesting," says Martha as she puts another pan into the oven and sets the timer. "So what did you say in response?"

"When I said that I wasn't sure if you could know that at eighteen, he said to tell that to Alexander the Great - but that's when he started talking about Lex."

"Lex?" looking up at him. "What did he say about Lex?"

"He talked about Lex turning his father's company into a leading defense contractor and that he's gone from feeding people to killing them."

"He said that?" her eyes widening a little.

"Yep," setting the bottle down with a sigh. "He rambled on about how people think he's a white knight and that white knights don't slay dragons but train them instead to suit their own dark purposes."

Martha doesn't say anything as she sits down next to him. "Then he compares Lex to Hitler, Stalin, and Napoleon," he continues on as he takes a muffin out of the pan and idly picks at it. "That's when I spoke up and said that Lex wasn't a saint, but I wouldn't put him in the same league with those guys."

"That was the right thing to say," patting his arm with affection.

"I hope so," finally popping a piece of muffin in his mouth. "I just didn't like the way he was talking about my boyfriend," a small frown on his face as he gets back up and grabs the muffin; slipping it into his pocket. "Would you believe that he asked me after class if I would be interested in being his research assistant on a project he's working on involving LuthorCorp?" shaking his head. "I'm going up to the loft for a while," grabbing his knapsack.

"Alright, Clark," smiling up at him as he leaves the house.

He climbs the stairs to the loft and finds Lana standing in front of the window with her back to him. "Lana?" setting his knapsack down on the floor.

She turns around to face him. "I thought that maybe we talk about what you told me a few days ago," her hands clasping and unclasping nervously.

"Of course," he replies. "Why don't we sit down?" indicating the couch.

"Alright," walking over and sitting on one end while Clark sits in the middle. They sit there for a few minutes in silence until she speaks up again. "I wanted to apologize for running out after you told me your secret," she begins to say.

"Don't apologize," scooting over and taking her hand in his. "I know it was a lot to take in."

"Yes it was," she admits. "It's not every day that you find out that the father of your unborn child is an alien."

"I prefer _Intergalactic Traveler_ instead of _Alien_," he replies.

"How about I just call you _Clark_ instead?" finally cracking a smile.

"That's fine with me," smiling back at her before his face turns serious. "I'll understand if it'll take you a while to be okay with all of it."

"I appreciate that," sighing a little. "I have been doing nothing but thinking about it since that night," getting up and walking back over to the window. She stands there for a moment, then turns around. "Will I be physically able to carry this child - considering he or she is only half-human?" she asks him suddenly.

"We can find that out right now," standing up.

"We can? How?" looking confused.

Without a word, he walks over to the desk and pulls open the middle drawer. He takes out a book and opens it to the spot where the octagonal key is located. "This will tell us," holding it up so she could see it.

She walks over to him and studies it curiously. "How will this tell us?" looking up at him.

"You know how my father calls the loft my _Fortress of Solitude?_ Well, this is the key to my other _Fortress of Solitude _in the Arctic."

"The Arctic?"

He nods yes. "That's right," grabbing a coat from the coat rack in the corner. "You're going to need this," handing it to her.

"Aren't you gonna need it?" she asks as she puts it on along with the gloves she finds in the pocket.

"Cold doesn't bother me at all," he replies. He lifts her into his arms. "Hold on," super-speeding to the caves. He sets her down and they walk into the secret part of the cave. "This is how we'll get there," inserting the key into the octagonal indentation located in the table. "Do you trust me?" putting his arm around her.

"I trust you," she replies as they disappear into a beam of light...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**A few seconds later...**

Her eyes widen as Clark sets her down in the middle of the fortress. "Wow," she says as she stares at the crystal-like pillars while the softly blowing snow continues to fall. "What is this place anyway?" she asks as she starts to walk around; her eyes taking in the scene before her.

"This is what my father calls my _Fortress of Solitude_ - my biological father that is," he replies as he leans back against one of the pillars with his arms folded across his chest.

"Your _what?"_ turning to look at him. "I thought your real parents were dead?" a confused expression on her face.

"My real parents are Jonathan and Martha Kent," he answers back.

"I know that," coming up to him and resting her hand on his shoulder. "I should have said biological. I'm sorry."

He heaves a sigh. "It's okay. I know what you meant. I didn't mean to sound so defensive."

"I know," she answers. "Giving birth to a child doesn't automatically make you a parent. A parent is the person who raises you," a wistful smile on her face.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"I do."

He's about to answer when he hears the booming voice of Jor-El. "Kal-El, my son. I see you have brought Ms. Lang with you."

"You did say you wanted to see her," he replies.

"That's correct," his voice replies. "I need to scan her."

"Scan me?" her eyes widening.

Clark takes her hand and looks up. "So how does this work?" he asks Jor-El just as they hear a rumbling noise directly beneath their feet. Both of them jump backwards just as a long, flat pillar breaks through the ice. "I guess you have to lay down on it," turning to Lana.

"That's correct," answers Jor-El.

"I don't know about this," a clearly worried expression on her face.

"It'll be okay," trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'll be here every minute," smiling back at her.

"Alright," taking a deep breath, then exhaling as she lays down on the pillar.

Clark kneels down next to her while still holding her hand. A beam of light appears from above and slowly inches its way down from her head to her toes and back again, then concentrating on her stomach and abdomen. After about thirty minutes, the light disappears. "See?" standing up and helping her to her feet. "I told you it would be okay," looking down at her.

"I'll believe you when I hear the results," she replies.

"I can accept that," he responds. "So...Jor-El," once again looking upward. "What's the verdict?" he asks him.

"I am pleased to inform you that Ms. Lang's body is now strong enough to carry a half-Kryptonian/half-human baby."

"That's great," a smile on his face at first. "Wait a minute," a confused look on his face. "You said her body is _now_ strong enough. What did you do to her?"

"Yes," a frown on her face. "What _did _you do to me?" her hands on her hips.

"I can assure you that the change in your body is not permanent, Ms. Lang. I simply strengthened your molecular structure so that you could carry the baby to term. Once you give birth, then your body will revert to normal."

"Are you sure about that, Jor-El?" Clark asks.

"I am," he responds.

"You better be," Lana mutters under her breath before turning to Clark. "I'm tired. I just want to go home and take a nap."

"Don't you have any questions for Jor-El?" looking curiously at her.

"Not right now," she says. "It's been a pretty overwhelming day for me. Maybe we could come back when I've had a little time to process all this?"

"Of course," wrapping one arm around her waist and the other one behind her knees. He lifts her up. "I'll take you back to the Talon," walking over to the portal. "We'll be back, Jor-El," disappearing into the beam of light.

They return to the Talon a few seconds later. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I will," laying down on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Bye, Lana," exiting the bedroom, then the apartment. He makes his way downstairs and sees Lois chatting with A.C.

"Smallville," she calls out to him. "Come over here," gesturing towards him.

_Now what does she want? _he wonders as he walks towards them. "What's up, Lois?" he asks as he sits down on the stool next to her.

"You remember A.C., right?"

"Sure I do," he replies. "He saved you from drowning."

"I wasn't drowning," she insists. "I just swallowed a little bit of water."

"You were turning blue as I recall," A.C. quips.

"Not exactly your color," Clark responds with a smirk.

"_Very_ funny," rolling her eyes.

"So what did you want anyway?" he asks as the waitress comes over to him and brings over his usual decaf coffee.

"I wanted to tell you what happened to us today at the lake," she says.

Clark quirks his eyebrows. "What happened?" taking a sip of his coffee.

"We were debating on who was the better swimmer-"

"Which was me, by the way," A.C. interrupts with a grin.

"I want a rematch," turning to poke him in the chest.

"Can you _please _get on with the story so that I can get home in time for supper?" Clark sounding a little irritated.

"Is Clarkie a little cranky because he hasn't seen his snuggle bunny today?" she says teasingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I will be seeing my snuggle bunny tonight," he retorts. _I can't believe I referred to Lex as my snuggle bunny. He would never let me hear the end of it if he found out._

She just grins back at him as she continues with her story. "Where was I anyway? Oh, yeah. After the race, all of a sudden A.C. clutched his head and his ears started to bleed."

"His ears bled?" a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" looking over at A.C.

"I'm okay now," he replies. "Thanks for the concern."

"That's not the weird part," Lois interrupts. "The weird part is that all of a sudden, dead fish started popping up on the surface of the lake."

Clark stares at her in shock. "That is weird," he says at last.

"A.C. said he heard a piercing sound just before the dead fish appeared."

"That must be why your ears bled," Clark remarks thoughtfully. "We need to find out what's going on," getting up from his stool.

"Where are you going?" Lois asks.

"To the one person who might know what's going on."

"Who's that?"

He turns around and looks at her.

"Lex."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**A few seconds later...**

Clark arrives at the mansion and is about to burst into Lex's study when he has a sudden epiphany and stops right in front of the doors. _I shouldn't just accuse him like I usually do. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. _

He stands there for a few moments, then places his hand on the door knob. He begins to turn it, but then the door suddenly swings inward and finds Lex standing there. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there," Lex remarks with a teasing tone to his voice.

"You knew I was standing there?" Clark asks while staring back at him.

"Of course I did," he replies. "Hallway cameras," he says as he points to one of them. "So what's on your mind, Clark?" he asks next.

"Can we talk in private?" Clark asks.

"Sure. Come on in," he says while holding the door open as Clark steps inside the study. "Have a seat," indicating the couch.

"I better stand," Clark replies and leans against the wall with his arm folded across his chest.

"What's wrong with sitting?" Lex asks while quirking one of his brows.

"It's too much of a temptation," Clark says as a slight blush creeps up on his face.

"I see," Lex remarks with a thoughtful look on his face as he walks over to where Clark was standing. "Just so you know," resting his hand on Clark's waist and whispering into his ear, "It's a temptation just being in the same room with you," his hand resting on Clark's crotch. "So what did you want to talk about?" his warm breath tickling Clark's neck as he begins to stroke the front of Clark's jeans.

"Mmm," Clark sighs as he closes his eyes.

"Mmm? _That's_ what you wanted to talk about?" Lex remarks with a little snort while his fingers continue stroking Clark's cock through the denim.

Clark's eyes fly open and he stares back at Lex. "Of course not," pursing his lips into a frown. "Maybe I will sit down – but not on the couch," pulling away from Lex and walking over to one of the side chairs.

"Suit yourself," shrugging his shoulders as he sits back down behind his desk. "So I'm going to ask you one more time, Clark. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Clark hesitates for a moment, then begins to speak. "It has to do with something that happened to a friend of Lois'."

"What happened?" Lex asks as he leans back in his chair.

"They were swimming at Crater Lake when he suddenly heard a high-pitched noise that caused his ears to bleed."

"He heard a high-pitched noise?" Lex queries; his curiosity peaked. "Is he alright?"

"He will be, but that's not all of it. All of a sudden dead fish started popping up on the surface of the lake."

"I see," Lex remarks while casually drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "So you automatically thought I had something to do with it and that's why you're here. Right?"

"I didn't come to accuse you, Lex," his eyes narrowing.

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" getting up from his chair and coming around to the front of his desk.

Clark rises from his chair and stands up. "Maybe it's because I have a bad habit of just bursting through the doors and immediately accusing you whenever something goes wrong in Smallville," he says. "I should get _some _credit for not doing that this time."

Lex remains silent for a moment. "Alright. I will give you some credit, but only_ some_. Deal? He asks while extending his hand towards Clark.

"Deal," he says with a smile while grasping Lex's hand and holding it firmly, then releases his hand and sits back down on the chair. "So have you heard anything about it?" he asks as Lex sits back down behind his desk.

Lex hesitates for a minute before he replies. "I am working on a project for the military."

"So you _do_ know about the dead fish," Clark narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," Lex replies.

"So you can't tell me anything about it?" Clark asks.

"It's supposed to be classified. If I tell you-" Lex hesitates.

"I can keep a secret, Lex. You know that," Clark interrupts. "Besides, you already know my biggest secret," he says coyly.

"Touché, Clark," Lex's lower lip curving into a smirk. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Clark eagerly leans forward in his chair as Lex begins to talk. "The name of the project is _Leviathan. _It's a weapons system that _Luthorcorp _wants to put on every vessel in the U.S. Navy. We conducted a test just this afternoon – and at that time I was under the impression that there were only a few dead fish. Are you now telling me that it was more than that?"

"That's what Lois informed me," Clark replies. "She said they were all over the surface of the lake," he adds.

He gets up from his chair and beginning to pace back and forth in front of his desk. "I have several associates in the Pentagon who are supposed to be here tomorrow to observe _Leviathan _in action. If what you're telling me is true, then we have a _major_ problem," finally stopping in front of his desk. "I want to see for myself," he says.

"Okay," Clark getting up from his chair once. "I'll give you a ride."

"If by ride-" the words barely out of Lex's mouth when Clark scoops him up into his arms and super-speeds them out of the room. They arrive at Crater Lake a few seconds later. "That beats driving my Porsche any day," he remarks with a smirk as Clark sets him down close to the water's edge. "I do hope there will be more rides like that," looking over at Clark out of the corner of his eye.

"_Maybe_," Clark says teasingly.

Lex gives him a smile, then looks out at the water. His eyes widen in shock at the massive amount of dead fish floating on the surface. "I know I said I had to see it for myself, but I believed you from the start because I know you wouldn't lie to me – especially about something like this," stooping down to take a closer look at one of the dead fish.

"Clark?"

They both look over to see Lois and A.C. walking towards them. "What are you two doing here? I didn't see your truck," Lois asks as they come up to where Clark and Lex were standing. "Let me guess. You had something to do with this?" Lois questions Lex.

"I had no idea it was this bad," Lex replies.

"Well I hope you'll be doing something about this," A.C. interjects.

"And you are?" Lex questions him.

"You can call me A.C.," holding his hand out to Lex. "You're Lex Luthor?"

"That's correct," Lex replies while shaking A.C.'s hand. "In answer to your question, I will be addressing this issue," turning to Clark. "I need to return to my office and make some calls to my associates."

"Okay," Clark replies. "Let's go," he says while starting to turn in the opposite direction from where Lois and A.C. came from.

"Well that explains why we didn't see your truck in the parking lot," Lois says. "Looks like Clark wanted some alone time with his snuggle bunny," giving Clark a wink.

"Snuggle bunny?" Lex turns and looks curiously at Clark.

"I'll explain later," grabbing Lex's hand and pulling him along with him as they walk away; all the while sending a glare in Lois' direction.

Lois and A.C. watch until Clark and Lex disappear into the woods. "So both Lex and Clark are gay?" A.C. asks Lois.

"Yes," she replies. "Just don't tell anybody. Only a few people know right now and they prefer to keep it that way."

"I won't tell anybody," he replies. "If they're happy with each other, then that's all that matters."

"That's really sweet of you to say," she says with a smile.

"I'm a sweet guy. Didn't you know that?" smiling back at her.

"I wonder if you taste sweet too," standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly on his.

"So do I?" he asks after she pulls away.

"Definitely," she replies as they kiss again.

**Back at the mansion…**

"So what happens now?" Clark asks as they walk back into Lex's office.

"First of all, Crater Lake needs to be temporarily closed in order to remove the dead fish," Lex replies as he sits back down behind his desk. "After that, I need to inform my scientists to make some adjustments on _Leviathan,_ then have it moved to a different location and do one more test. If the same thing happens, then I have no choice but to inform my associates at the Pentagon."

"Alright," says Clark. "I'll leave you alone. If there's anything I can do, then let me know."

"I will," giving Clark a brief smile. "Oh, and Clark?"

Clark turns around and looks back at him. "What?" he asks.

"I'll see you tonight…_snuggle bunny_," giving him a wink as he picks up his phone and begins to dial.

Clark winks back at him, then super-speeds to the farm and walks into the loft and finds Chloe sitting on the couch. "Hey, Chloe," he says with a smile as he sits down and gives her a brief hug. "What brings you here?" he asks as he leans back against the back of the couch.

"I don't need an excuse to see you – but since you ask, I needed some Chlark time," she responds with a big grin.

He can't help chuckling. "I'll always make time for you, Chloe," giving her a peck on the cheek. "You are my BFF after all. So is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine," she replies. "I just wanted to let you know what I found out about A.C."

"Nothing bad, I hope," he remarks.

"Nope," she responds. "He's a sophomore at the University of Miami and is majoring in Biology. He's also heavily involved with environmental groups. He's been arrested once for freeing the dolphins from _Sea World_. Other than that, his record is pretty clean."

"I'm happy to hear that because Lois really likes him and I wouldn't want to see her hurt in any way," he says.

"I feel the same way," Chloe replies. "She is my cousin after all."

"So were you able to find out why A.C. came to Smallville?" Clark asks her.

"I'll tell you what Lois told me," Chloe replies. "He's writing a research paper about the aftereffects of the meteor shower on the environment. That's why he's here."

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, I keep thinking about how fast he was able to swim. At first I thought it was due to a meteor power, but now I think it's something else entirely."

"What do you think it is?" Chloe looks at him curiously.

"I think he was born that way," Clark replies. The words are barely out of his mouth when they hear footsteps on the staircase. They both look up to see that it was A.C.. "Hi, Clark," he says as he reaches the top step. "Lois said you were up here," he adds.

"Where is she?" Clark asks as A.C. sits down on Clark's desk chair.

"She's in the process of changing her clothes because we're going out to dinner," he replies while casually swiveling his chair back and forth.

"I should really get going," Chloe says as she stands up. "It was nice meeting you," turning to A.C. "How long are you going to remain in Smallville?" she asks him as she picks up her purse and keys.

"I have to leave tomorrow," he replies.

"Back to Miami?" asks Clark.

"That's right," he says.

"Well, have a safe flight back," she says with a smile, then gives Clark a brief hug. "I'll see you Monday," she whispers in his ear.

"Okay. What time?" he asks as she pulls away.

"How about six o'clock?" pausing on the top step.

"That's fine," he says with a smile. "I'll bring some Chinese food."

"Don't forget my coffee," flashing him a wink.

"Now have I _ever_ forgotten your coffee?" rolling his eyes.

She laughs as she walks down the stairs. Clark just shakes his head and laughs as he sits back down on the couch. "Are you really flying back?" arching an eyebrow at A.C.

A.C. looks at him curiously for a moment before he says something. "No, I'm not," he says at last.

"You're swimming – aren't you?" Clark asks him next.

"Yes," he replies. "Since you're asking me twenty questions, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead. Ask me," Clark says while folding his arms against his chest.

"It's obvious that you have some powers of your own, Clark. I saw how fast you were swimming – maybe not as fast as me, but you definitely held your own," cocking his head.

"That's not actually a question," Clark says with a smirk.

"I'm getting to it," says A.C.; a slight frown crossing his face. "I was born with my ability. What about you?"

"Well," Clark hesitating a moment before answering. "I was born with my abilities too."

"It's cool that there's somebody out there who knows what it's like to be different," getting up from the chair and walking over to stare out the window.

Clark gets up and walks over to stand next to him. "I guess it is," he replies with a sigh. "I've had to keep it a secret all my life. Sometimes I just want to shout it from the highest mountain top."

"I know what you mean," A.C. replies; agreeing with him. "I would love to tell somebody special my secret someday."

"When I finally told Lex my secret, it was such a relief. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders," a smile on Clark's face. "What about Lois?"

"I would love to tell her someday, but right now I have school to finish as well as my environmental causes. What about you, Clark?"

"I'm going to _Metropolis University_ and majoring in Journalism," he replies.

"I know about that," A.C. says. "What about your abilities? Are you going to use them for more than just doing farm chores?"

"I'm supposed to do some training with my biological father," Clark replies. "Right now I have my hands full with college, my chores, and of course my relationship with Lex."

"I hope you do," A.C. replies. "The world could use someone like you," he smiles as he walks over to the staircase and pauses on the top step. "I hardly know you, Clark, but I have a feeling that you're destined for great things." He stops talking when he hears footsteps coming into the barn. "That must be Lois," A.C. remarks. "I'm glad we met, Clark. Maybe we should form a league of people like us. What do you think about _The Justice League_?"

"I don't know," Clark replies. "Sounds like something's missing."

"You're right," a thoughtful look on A.C.'s face. "How about _The_ _Justice League of America?"_

"I like it, but I don't think I'm ready for the _JLA _just yet. Maybe someday," says Clark with a smile as A.C. waves goodbye and disappears down the stairs.

**Back at the mansion…**

Lex slams the phone down in its cradle and heads over to the mini-bar to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"Lex?"

He turns around to see Clark strolling casually into the office. "I thought you were at the farm," still holding the glass in his hand

"A.C. and Lois just left for their date, so I thought I'd head over here and ask if there was anything new regarding what we talked about earlier," he replies as he comes up to Lex.

"It happened again," Lex replies with a scowl as he takes a gulp.

"I'm really sorry, Lex," his hand reaching out to touch Lex's arm. "I suppose your associates at the Pentagon have cancelled the contract," he says softly.

"Actually, no," he replies to Clark's surprise. "They're still interested in _Leviathan_, but we have a lot of work to do before we can test it again," gulping down the rest of his scotch.

"Is there anything I can do?" asks Clark.

"No," he says with a sigh.

"Are you sure about that?" taking the glass out of Lex's hand and setting it down on the bar.

"Do you have something in mind?" looking curiously at Clark.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he says as he wraps his arms around Lex's waist and presses their lips together. "How about that?" he murmurs between kisses.

"Not bad," Lex murmurs back. "How about this?" maneuvering them over towards the sofa without breaking the kiss.

"Even better," Clark whispers as they quickly remove each other's clothes…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**A/N: **I'm dedicating this update to my friend Leanne in honor of her 5,000th post. Congrats, my friend!

**An hour later…**

"Mmm," Clark murmurs as they lie together on the leather couch; his back pressed against Lex's chest with Lex's arms wrapped around his waist. "That was wonderful."

"It was," Lex also murmurs while kissing the back of Clark's neck.

"Is someone getting frisky again?" Clark says teasingly and turns his head to look up into his lover's eyes.

"I've been frisky for you since long before we ever actually had sex," Lex replies with a wink.

Clark can't help smiling and softly kisses Lex's lips, then turns his head around and settles his head back in the crock of Lex' neck and shoulder. "I guess I always knew that, but didn't want to admit I felt the same way deep inside."

"I knew you did, but I'm a patient man. I knew you'd come around eventually," Lex replies as he continues kissing Clark's neck. "Mmm," he whispers. "I love being here with you like this."

"I love it too, but I think you need a new couch," Clark remarks in a casual way.

"This _is_ a new couch," Lex replies with a slight frown. "What's your problem with it?"

"My ass keeps sticking to the leather," Clark answers.

"And a sexy ass it is," Lex remarks as he reaches down to squeeze one of Clark's cheeks. "Maybe we could lay a blanket or a sheet down beforehand," he suggests.

"That's a good idea," Clark replies as he slips out of Lex's arms and promptly super-speeds away.

Lex chuckles to himself as he stands up and starts to stretch his body when he feels a sudden breeze caress his bare skin. "What took you so long?" he replies with a straight face.

"_Very_ funny," Clark replies and rolls his eyes as he lays the sheet down on the sofa. "So where were we?" his eyes twinkling as he lays back down on the couch.

"I think we were snuggling," says Lex as he lies down behind Clark and rests his cock between Clark's cheeks.

"I think you're right," Clark says as he reaches up for Lex's arm and drapes it over his chest.

"I usually am," Lex says confidently as he resumes his earlier activity of kissing Clark's neck. "So when do you have to go home?" Lex asks him as his hand lightly strokes Clark's cock up and down.

Clark glances up at the clock located on the fireplace mantle. "Dinner's not for another hour or so," he replies as he lightly rubs his ass against Lex. "Mmm, that feels _sooo_ good," he sighs with contentment.

"I wonder what we could do for an hour," Lex remarks casually as he nips at Clark's collar bone.

"I could think of something to pass the time," Clark replies and turns his head to look up at Lex.

"I can too," he responds and presses his lips against Clark's. His hand lightly caresses Clark's chest as the kissing becomes more intense.

"Lex," he whispers between kisses.

"Yes, Clark?" he whispers back as his hand slowly moves down to Clark's inner thighs.

"I need to feel you inside me again."

They both open their eyes and gaze at each other. "I thought you'd never ask," Lex replies and sits back on his legs. "Now stick that sexy ass of yours up in the air for me," he commands him.

"_Yes, Sir_," Clark giving him a mock salute as he lies on his stomach and does what Lex told him to do.

"Now that's _just_ the way I like it," Lex drawls as he grabs Clark by the waist and shoves his cock deep inside Clark's ass.

Clark's eyes shut tight as Lex starts rapidly thrusting in and out of him. "Harder," Clark cries out while thrusting his ass back against Lex's cock. "F*ck me harder," he cries out even louder as his fingers grip the couch cushions.

"I'll f*ck you harder," Lex grunts and thrusts harder into him; his balls slapping repeatedly against Clark's ass.

"Yes!" Clark cries out at last as his orgasm hits him hard and he has his release.

Lex continues pounding into him until he screams out from his own mind-blowing orgasm a moment later, then slows down and finally pulls out of Clark and falls onto his back.

Clark lies on his stomach for a few minutes to catch his breath, then gets up and turns around to kneel in between Lex's legs. "Are you okay?" sounding concerned when Lex doesn't immediately answer. He leans over and pats Lex's cheek. "Lex?"

Lex slowly opens his eyes. "Never better," his lower lip curving into his trademark smirk as he reaches up to grab Clark by the shoulders and pull him down against his chest. "Now I want you to f*ck _me_."

"If you say so," Clark says matter-of-factly as he slips his hands beneath Lex's cheeks and lifts his ass up off the couch. "Like this?" plunging his still hard cock between Lex's cheeks until he was deep inside him to the hilt; his balls pressed against Lex's ass.

Lex throws his head back and lets out an animalistic groan; his legs wrapping tightly around Clark's chest and his fingers gripping Clark's shoulders as Clark relentlessly pounds into his ass over and over again. "How about I use some super-speed?" Clark manages to spit out between thrusts.

"YES!" Lex yells out as the vibrations from Clark's super-thrusts overwhelm him at last; his eyes rolling in the back of his head as his body convulses and his release sprays all over Clark's chest. Clark pounds into him a few more times before collapsing onto Lex from his own intense orgasm, then lays his head on Lex's chest as they both lay there panting from their exertions. "That was _amazing_," Lex whispers softly as his fingers lightly caress Clark's back.

"It always is," Clark whispers back with a smile in his voice while his own fingers caress Lex's upper arm.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Lex asks suddenly. "We could have some dessert afterwards," he adds. "I even made sure to have some chocolate sauce and whipped cream on hand," his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Clark lifts his head up. "Believe me I would love nothing more than to lick chocolate sauce and whipped cream off _Lex, Sr._ but we're supposed to have company tonight," Clark replies with regret while caressing the back of Lex's head. "I'll just come over tomorrow night like we planned."

Lex sits up; causing Clark to sit up as well. "I'm not sure about tomorrow night. It all depends on how long my meeting goes," Lex replies.

"You said you didn't have any meetings tomorrow night," Clark says with a slight frown on his face. "Does it have anything to do with the _Leviathan_ project?"

"No," Lex tells him.

"Then what is it about?"

Lex hesitates for a moment before he answers Clark's question. "I've been thinking about getting into politics."

Clark stares at Lex with surprise. "Politics? Since when?"

"Since always," he replies. "I've had a dream since I was a kid about becoming President someday and until recently I thought that now was the right time to go for it, but there's been a development and I'm not so sure if I should go ahead with it."

"What is it, Lex?" Clark asks him with concern in his voice.

Lex just sighs for a moment. "It's you, Clark."

"Me?" Clark stares at Lex. "What did I do?"

"You did nothing, Clark," Lex was quick to reassure him. "If I run for political office, my every move will be scrutinized even more than it is now. I don't know if it's worth taking the risk of somebody digging into your family background and possibly finding out about your 'unique' heritage. You're more important to me than any political aspirations I might have."

"Wow," is all that Clark could say at first. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would," his hand moving from Clark's waist to touch his cheek.

"Well I can't have you give up something you've wanted to do all your life because of me," Clark reaching out to touch Lex's cheek in response. "I won't allow it," he says firmly.

"But, Clark," Lex starts to say.

"None of that," Clark says as he pushes Lex backwards until his back hits the couch cushions. "I'm going to support you every step of the way," leaning forward until his lips press against Lex's.

"There's one more thing," Lex replies.

"What is it?" Clark murmurs as his lips move to Lex's neck, then down his smooth chest.

"So far I've managed to keep it a secret about my being gay – but if I run, there's a real possibility of it coming out. No pun intended," he adds when he sees Clark rolling his eyes. "And if anybody notices how close we are, they'll put two and two together and you'll be outed too. Besides, there aren't too many politicians out there right now who are openly gay."

Clark sits back up and stares down at Lex. "Since when do you care about what other people think? That's not the Lex I've known all these years," tilting his head curiously.

"I don't for the most part, but politics is a _whole_ other ballgame," he says with a sigh. "Do you still want me to run?"

Clark remains quiet for a few moments. "Yes," he replies at last.

"Are you sure?" Lex asks him.

Clark nods his head. "I'm sure," he says. "Maybe if we wait long enough, we might be able to legally get married someday."

"I like the sound of that," Lex replies with a smile.

"So just one more question," Clark says.

"What's that?"

"What office were you thinking of running for?" Clark asks him.

"I thought I'd run for the Kansas State Senate," he replies. When Clark's eyes widen with shock, he asks, "What's wrong, Clark?"

"I think we might have a slight problem, Lex."

"I thought we didn't have one?" looking curiously at Clark.

"My Uncle Jack is running for re-election to the Kansas State Senate. If you decide to run, then you'll be running against him," Clark says at last.

"Wait a minute," holding up his hand. "Jack Jennings is your Uncle Jack?"

"That's what I call him," Clark tells him. "He's one of my father's best friends. They've known each other for a long time."

"I've never heard you talk about him," Lex remarks.

"I don't see him too often," Clark says with a sigh. "In fact, he's the company that we're having tonight."

"I see," Lex says as he swings his legs off the couch and stands up. "You definitely have a dilemma," he says as he gathers up his clothes and begins to get dressed.

Clark also gets up and puts his clothes back on. "I guess I do," sighing a little as he zips up his jacket. They stand in front of each other and gaze at each other. "I just don't want this to pull us apart," Clark says as he bridges the gap between them and cups Lex's face in his hands.

"I won't let it," Lex declares just before they kiss goodbye.

Clark is the one to pull away first. "I guess I better go," he says. "Let me know about tomorrow night – okay?"

"Will do," says Lex.

"Love you," Clark says as he super-speeds away.

"Love you too, Clark," he whispers as he walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a drink. He's about to take a sip when there's a knock at the door. "Come in," he calls out.

The doors open and his assistant comes in. "I apologize for interrupting, Mr. Luthor, but I thought you should know about this," he says as he hands him a folded piece of paper.

Lex unfolds the paper and reads it, then looks up. "Senator Jennings actually resigned?"

"It's true," his assistant replies.

"Well that should make my winning the race that much easier," Lex replies with a satisfied smirk as he turns and starts walking in the direction of his desk.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet, Mr. Luthor."

Lex stops in his tracks and slowly turns around. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" his eyes narrowing.

His assistant walks over to him. "There's a rumor floating around about who might be running in his place."

Lex takes a deep breath before replying. "Who is it?" he asks. "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, Sir. Someone you know very well."

Lex balls his hands in a fist and shoves them in his pocket in an attempt to keep his cool. "I'm going to ask one more time. Who is it?" His eyes widen at his assistants next words.

"Jonathan Kent."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **I can't believe that it's been over_ four_ months since I last updated this story. Gibbs just smacked me on the back of the head for that. I should probably warn you that...well...maybe it's best that you find out for yourself.

**CHAPTER 32**

Lex continues to stare incredulously at his assistant. "You _can't_ be serious," he says at last. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" his eyes narrowing at him.

"No, Sir," he replies.

"I don't believe this!" shaking his head in disbelief. "Of all the candidates in the world, why did it have to be him," walking over to the window and stands there with his hands on his hips.

"What are you going to do?" his assistant asks him.

"I don't know," he replies without turning around. "I need to think about it."

"Do you want me to-"

"I need some privacy," Lex interrupts him.

"Of course," he replies and leaves the room; closing the heavy wooden doors behind him.

_What am I going to do? _He asks himself as he stares outside the window at the pouring rain.

**Kent Farm**

"It's raining pretty hard out there," Clark says as he takes off his boots and sets them out on the porch before stepping into the kitchen. "That smells pretty good. Is that-"

"Lamb chops," Martha replies as she turns them over. "I thought it would be a nice change from chicken," she says with a smile as he comes over and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with trying something different once in a while," he smiles back as he walks over to the refrigerator and opens it to get a bottle of water.

"It's funny you say that."

Both Clark and Martha look up at Jonathan as he strides into the room. "What do you mean?" Clark asks as Jonathan sits down at the kitchen table.

"Sit down, son," he replies and pats the seat next to him.

"_O-kay_," he looks curiously at his father then his mother when he catches the two of them exchanging nervous glances. "So what's going on?"

Jonathan hesitates for a moment before answering. "Your Uncle Jack is resigning from politics and I'm seriously considering running for his senate seat."

Clark's jaw drops in shock. "You can't be serious!" he exclaims as he stands up and stares down at his father.

"I'm very serious," he replies. "Now will you please sit down again?"

He sits down and continues to stare at his father as Martha turns the burner off and sits down next to Jonathan and his hand.

"We know this is a bit of a shock," Martha begins to say before Clark interrupts.

"That's an understatement to say the least," he retorts. "When did you start thinking about this?"

"This afternoon," Jonathan answers back. "Your mother and I talked about it for a while, and I feel that it's something I really need to do," reaching out to rest his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Besides, if I do run, then it should be a piece of cake because I don't have any opposition," he responds with a wink.

"I wouldn't eat that cake yet if I were you."

Jonathan and Martha both look at Clark with a confused expression. "What do you mean by that?" Martha asks.

"Lex has decided to run," he answers.

Now it's Jonathan and Martha's turn to be shocked. "Last time I checked, Lex wasn't interested in politics," Jonathan replies with a slightly raised voice.

"Apparently he's had a dream of becoming President since he was a kid," Clark says.

"How do you even know that he's running-never mind. You're in a relationship with him so of course he would tell you," he responds before abruptly getting up from his chair. "How long have you known about this?" he asks as he looks down at his son.

"I just found out before I came home," came Clarks reply. "In fact, he seriously considered not running at all."

"He did?" Martha looks over at Clark with a raised brow. "Did he say why?"

Clark sits back in his chair with a sigh. "He has concerns that somebody might look more closely into my family background and find out that I'm an alien."

"He said that?" both Jonathan and Martha pipe up at the same time.

Clark nods yes. "He's also concerned about both of us being outed as gay. According to him, there aren't too many gay politicians."

Jonathan sits back down and takes Martha's hand in his own. "We have the same concerns too," he replies with a sigh. "That's why we haven't made the final decision. I wanted to wait until you came home so we could discuss it as a family."

There's a moment of silence before Clark speaks up. "I told Lex I'd support him every step of the way."

"That's my Clark," Martha pats his hand with a smile.

"I don't know what to do," Clark replies. "I thought it would be difficult enough to choose between Uncle Jack and Lex, now I have to choose between my father and my boyfriend," placing his elbows on the table with his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"I would _never _ask you to make that sacrifice," Jonathan replies before Clark interrupts him.

"But I have to. Don't you see?" looking up at his father with a pained expression. "How would it look if Jonathan Kent's son was dating his father's opponent?"

"Clark-"

"What if I did choose Lex?" he continues on. "People would think that I don't give a damn about my own father. How would that look?" he asks with glistening eyes. "Let's not forget that Lana will be giving birth to _my _illegitimate child around the time of the election," getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Martha asks with concern in her voice.

"I need some time alone to think," grabbing his boots before super-speeding away.

Jonathan and Martha look at each other and sigh at the same time.

**A few hours later…**

Clark enters the darkened study and softly closes the doors behind him. "Lex? Why are you sitting in the dark all alone?" he asks as he walks over to the couch and sits next to him.

"Just thinking," taking another sip of his scotch. "Want some?" holding up his glass towards him.

"No thanks," Clark replies. "Alcohol really doesn't do much for me."

"So why _are_ you here, Clark?" Lex asks without turning his head as he downs the last of his scotch and sets the empty glass down on the coffee table.

"I just needed to be with you right now," Clark responds as he presses his lips behind Lex's ear.

Lex sighs softly as Clark kisses his way down Lex's neck. "I don't think-"

"I've been doing nothing but thinking for the last few hours. Can we not think right now and just have this?" his hand moving down to Lex's crotch and beginning to stroke him through his trousers. "_Please?" _he whispers.

Lex turns his head and gazes into Clark's soulful blue eyes. "Yes," he whispers back as their lips meet in a passionate kiss…

**An hour later…**

"Mmm," Clark sighs as he lays his head on Lex's chest.

Lex's hand lightly caresses Clark's back as they lay on the rug in front of the fireplace. "My thoughts exactly," he says and kisses the top of Clark's head. "Mmm," sniffing his hair. "Why is it your hair always smells so amazing and feels so soft?"

Clark lifts his head and smiles down at him. "That's a secret."

"That's rich coming from you," he snorts. "You tell me that you come from another galaxy yet you won't tell me your hair secrets?"

"A guy has to have some secrets from the man he loves," he winks back at Lex before he turns serious. "Lex, there's something I need to tell you," he pauses for a moment before continuing on. "I don't know if you've heard, but it looks like my father-"

"-is running for state senate. I know," Lex interrupts as he pulls out from beneath Clark and stands up. "I found out just after you left earlier," he says as he walks over to the stained glass window and absently stares out of it.

Clark comes up behind him and encircles Lex's waist with his arms. "I don't know what to do. How could I possibly choose between two people that I love?" he whispers as he rests his chin on Lex's bare shoulder.

Lex doesn't answer him at first. "I'll make it easier for you," he says at last as he pulls away from Clark and turns around to face him. "I'm breaking up with you."

Clark stares at him with shock. "WHAT?" raising his voice.

"You heard me."

"No,"Clark shakes his head and grabs Lex by the shoulders. "We can work this out," he tells him in a desperate tone.

"I don't see how," Lex shakes his head. "I think your rightful place has to be with your family," pulling away again.

"But I want to be with you," Clark whispers.

"I want to be with you too," Lex responds softly.

They gaze at each other for a while before Clark lets go of Lex's shoulders. "Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"I can't be selfish," he responds. "Besides, you have a baby on the way and Lana is going to need you now more than ever."

"I know, but-"

"But, nothing," stepping away from Clark. "I think this is for the best."

"How could our not being together be for the best?" Clark bites his lip in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"It just is," Lex says sadly and cups Clark's face with his hands. "Just know that I'll always, _always,_ love you," he whispers softly before pressing his lips against Clark's.

Clark reluctantly pulls away and gets dressed, then without a word turns and slowly walks away. He pauses in the open doorway and gazes into Lex's eyes for a moment with tears in his eyes, then turns and closes the door behind him.

Lex continues to stare at the closed door. _Luthor's don't cry; _his father's words echoing in his brain as the first tear he's shed since his mother died slowly glides down his cheek.

**A few seconds later…**

Clark walks up the Talon stairs and was about to knock on the door when it swings open. "Hi, Clark. I was just going out-" Chloe's words trailing off when she notices the grief-stricken look on his face. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asks as he brushes by her into the apartment.

"Lex broke up with me," he blurts out in a hoarse voice before breaking down and crying. She quickly closes the door and pulls him into her arms as he begins to sob incoherently.

They stand there for a while before she slowly pulls away and leads him over to the couch. "Why did he break up with you?" she asks while sliding a box of tissues across the wooden table towards him. Clark gives her the full story while wiping his eyes. "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry," she says with her own eyes glistening.

"You don't need to say anything," throwing the wadded-up tissue on the coffee table and pulling out another one.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asks as he blows his nose.

He lifts his head and looks down at her with tear-streaked cheeks as he suddenly stands up. "I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do," he replies in a firm and determined voice as he wipes his cheeks.

"I know that tone," a worried look in her eyes as she jumps to her feet and grabs him by the arm. "You're very emotional right now and you're not thinking properly. That's how Lana got pregnant in the first place – or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget," throwing off her arm and walking towards the door.

"Clark!" she yells out as he flings the door open and super-speeds away; her hair blowing in the breeze he left behind. _This is not good, _she shakes her head as she pulls out her cell phone and makes a call.

"Mrs. Kent, I think we have a problem."

**A few more seconds later…**

Clark strides into the Talon and walks up to the counter. "Lana, I need to talk to you about something."

She looks up as she pours coffee into a cup and sets it down on a tray. "Can it wait a few minutes?" she asks as she picks up the tray.

"It can't wait," He responds as he pulls the tray out of her hands and sets it down on the counter.

"What's wrong, Clark?" she asks as he takes her hand and gets down on one knee.

"Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**A/N2: **I think I'm going to hide in my sweeties bunker until the furor dies down.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I want to give a shout-out to my dear friend Leanne aka **phoenixnz** for giving me some helpful feedback. I used some of the dialogue you suggested. I didn't think you'd mind. I also want to give a shout-out to **FanofTom** for the feedback she provided on the previous chapter because it inspired some of the dialogue in this one. I thank you both, ladies.

**CHAPTER 33 **

Lana's jaw drops as she stares down at Clark kneeling in front of her. "Lana, I know this may be a shock, but-"

"_Maybe _a shock?" she steps back while letting go of Clark's hand. "That's the understatement of the year, considering that you're…gay," lowering her voice at the end. "Aren't you and Lex supposed to be madly in love?"

She catches the flash of pain that crosses his face at the mere mention of his name. "I'm going to get my jacket and we'll take a little walk," lightly touching his arm before grabbing her jacket from behind the counter and putting it on.

He just nods mutely as he waits by the front door while she informs one of the other waitresses that she was taking a short break. He follows her out the front door and they walk until they reach the small park situated about five blocks down the street from the Talon. "Let's sit down," she says as she parks herself down on a partially secluded bench. "So what's really going on, Clark?" she turns to him. "Did something happen with Lex?"

Clark sighs before answering. "Lex broke up with me," he whispers softly while looking down at his feet.

"He broke up with you? Why?" looking at him with confusion. Clark gives her the abbreviated version of the story. "I'm really sorry," she says at last as Clark falls silent again. "So are you asking me to marry you because of the baby or is there another reason all together?"

He bites his lip a little as he looks back at her. "I was mainly thinking of the baby," he admits, "but I also thought that it might help my father's campaign if I were to marry the woman carrying his grandchild."

"Clark," she says and shaking her head sadly. "I understand your reasoning, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

He stares at her. "So your answer is no?"

She lays her hand over his. "I think it was sweet for you to propose and maybe six months ago I would have said yes in a heartbeat, but you don't love me like a man should love the woman he marries. I think I deserve to have a man that loves me unconditionally – and you deserve the same thing."

"But Lex doesn't want me anymore," turning his head away.

"Of course he does," she replies. "He loves you very much and he's only doing what he feels is the right thing to do for everyone involved. That's a big step for Lex, considering how he normally operates."

"If that's true, then why does it hurt so bad that it feels as if I can't breathe?" looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Sometimes the right thing is the most painful thing," she says as she pulls Clarks head down on her shoulder.

"I know," he whispers as they sit there for a while. "It doesn't make it easy does it?"

"No, it doesn't," she replies.

He looks up at her. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did that night. I hope you can forgive me – if not today, then maybe someday."

She gives him a small smile. "I think I can do that."

"I appreciate that. Thanks," pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his nose.

She glances down at her watch. "I should get back to the Talon," she says as she stands up. "My break is almost over."

He nods in agreement and stands up too. "Okay," he says as they leave the park and start to walk down the street again. They're almost at the Talon before he speaks up again. "Lana?"

She stops at the front door and turns to look at him. "Yes, Clark?"

"What if we get married by a Justice of the Peace, stay married for one year, then get a divorce? If people ask, we can say that we were too young to handle the responsibility."

She stares at him with widening eyes. "You're suggesting a marriage of convenience?"

He nods his head. "Will you think about it?" he asks as she opens the door.

She looks up at the earnest expression on his face. "Okay."

"That's all I ask," he says as he gives her a light peck on the cheek. "I'll come by sometime tomorrow."

"Alright," she replies as she steps inside. "Bye, Clark"

"Bye, Lana," he says as she closes the door behind her.

**Back at the farm…**

Clark steps inside the house and quietly closes the door, then starts to walk past the kitchen. "Clark?" He stops at the foot of the stairs and turns around to see his parents sitting at the kitchen table. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" his mother asks as she puts her mug down on the table. "We've been worried about you," she says as he comes over and pulls up a chair.

"Chloe told us what happened," Jonathan says as Clark sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if there's a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. _That's_ how I'm feeling," he snaps.

"We know what you're going through," says his father as Clark picks up an orange from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and begins to peel it. "Your mother and I have had our own share of heartbreaks before we met."

"If this is the part where you say that I'll eventually get over Lex and meet somebody else, then you can just forget about it," he snaps again. "I suppose that Chloe also told you that she thought I was going to do something stupid."

"She did express some concerns," says Martha. "We all know what happens when you get emotional." Clark just sighs as he idly plays with the peeled orange. "So what did you do?"

"I asked Lana to marry me," he replies without looking up.

Both Jonathan and Martha stare at him. "You can't be serious," Martha finally says after getting over the initial shock.

"You can't marry Lana," Jonathan says at last. "You don't love her."

He looks up at last. "Have you forgotten that Lana is pregnant with my illegitimate child and that you're running for the state senate?" he counters.

"No," Jonathan shakes his head firmly. "There's no way that I'm going to let you do this just to make me look good."

"I'm eighteen and a legal adult, so you can't stop me from doing this."

"What did Lana say?" Martha interjects.

"She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. When I suggested that we get married by a Justice of the Peace and then get a divorce after one year, she agreed to think about it."

"What about Lex?" Martha asks next.

He looks up at her. "He thinks my place is with my family and that Lana is going to need me because of the baby. He doesn't want to be selfish."

"Lex said that?" Jonathan looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," Clark nods his head. "I'm tired. It's been a rough day," he says as he gets up from the chair. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Of course," Martha says as she gets up and puts her arms around him to give him a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," he whispers in her ear just before he lets her go.

"Try to get some sleep," Jonathan says as he comes over and gives him a hug too. "I know it won't be easy, but give it a shot anyway."

Clark can't help a chuckle from coming out. "Thanks, Dad," a small smile on his face as he pulls away and heads up the stairs.

Once they hear the sound of Clark's door closing, Jonathan turns to Martha. "He can't marry Lana just to make me look good."

"I agree with you, but you know what happens once he makes up his mind," she says with a sigh.

"He can be so stubborn sometimes," Jonathan remarks as he stands up. "I wonder where he gets it from."

Martha can't help the chuckle that comes out of her mouth. "He gets it from you."

He arches an eyebrow at her. "You think he gets it from me?" he looks at her curiously.

"Of course he does," she replies as she gets up from her chair. "Jonathan, I love you dearly, but you have a stubborn streak in you that drives me up the wall sometimes," she says with a smile as she gives him a peck on the cheek. She walks over to the staircase and turns around. "Are you coming to bed?" she asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll be right up," he replies as she gives him a small wink before heading upstairs. He stands there for a moment, then shakes his head with amusement as he goes upstairs to join his wife.

**The next day at the Talon…**

"So how are you feeling?" Clark asks Lana as he pulls up a chair to the counter and sits down.

"I think I'm almost past the morning sickness," she replies as she reaches over the counter for the box of soda crackers. "Your mother was right. These really help," she remarks as she pulls one out of the package.

"She usually is about that kind of thing," he says as he rests his hand on her belly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should be," he smiles sadly as his fingers lightly caress it. He gives a start and looks up at her. "Was that the baby kicking?"

"Oh, yeah," she says with a smile. "She kicks a lot."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"No reason," she replies as she continues to munch on the cracker. "I suppose it's more like a wish fulfillment thing than anything else."

"So you want a girl?" looking at her curiously.

She nods her head yes. "You probably want a boy, don't you?"

"Honestly? I think that what's more important to me is that the baby is healthy and that you come through the pregnancy and delivery okay," he says in a serious tone.

"You usually know the right thing to say," she says with a smile as she closes the box of crackers. "So how are _you_ feeling today?" she asks. He doesn't answer her; instead idly stirring his coffee with a spoon. "Clark?"

He lets go of the spoon. "I couldn't sleep last night because all I could think about was Lex," he confesses. "I know we only broke up yesterday, but I already miss him so much."

"I know the feeling," she says as she gets up from the stool and goes behind the counter. "It's going to take time," she continues as she pours some more coffee into his cup. "How long it'll take is the question. It's different for everyone."

"I know," he says as he takes a sip.

"So how did your parents react when you told them the news last night?" she asks as she puts the now empty coffee pot in the sink.

"They weren't too thrilled," he says.

"That doesn't surprise me," she remarks as she wipes the counter down with a dishcloth.

"The conversation continued this morning at breakfast," he continues on. "Then my Dad's campaign manager showed up and said that he thought it would be an excellent idea."

"How did he find out that you proposed in the first place?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"One of his assistants was here yesterday having a cup of coffee when he saw me getting down on one knee in front of you. My Dad told him that he wasn't going to exploit the wedding of his only son just to bolster his own image, then it got into a shouting match when the subject turned to Dad's views on various political issues. That's when Dad up and fired him."

She stops wiping the counter and stares at Clark with widening eyes. "He _fired_ him?"

"He sure did," Clark replies. "You'll never guess in a million years who Dad hired to take his place."

"I have no idea," shrugging her shoulders.

"Lois."

"Lois?" her jaw dropping. "How'd that happen?"

"She was having breakfast with us when the whole thing started. Of course she couldn't stay quiet. She had to put in her two cents worth."

Lana just shakes her head with amusement. "Personally, I think that Lois would make a_ great_ campaign manager."

"You really think so?" he asks while cocking his head slightly and looking at her curiously.

"I do," she says with a smile.

"I hope you're right," he answers back as she drapes the dishcloth over the faucet. "So have you thought about my proposal, or do you need more time?"

She comes around the counter and sits down on the stool in front of him. "No," she answers. "I'll do it." He smiles at her and starts to give her a hug when he hears a familiar voice.

"So what's this I hear about the two of you getting married?"

They both spin their stools around and stare at Chloe as she strides right up to them. "How did you hear about it?" they both ask at the same time.

"I read it in here," handing Clark the morning edition of the _Inquisitor. _

"Sh!t," Clark exclaims and grabs the paper from her. "My parents are going to be _furious _when they see this," opening the paper and quickly reading the article.

"What about Lex? Do you think he's heard about it yet?"

Clark drops the paper and stares at Chloe with a shocked expression. "Sh!t!" he says again and jumps off the stool.

"Where are you going?" both Lana and Chloe ask.

"To the mansion," he calls out without turning around as he flings the front door open and rushes through the doorway.

**Less than a minute later… **

"Breakfast, Mr. Luthor," says the maid as she carries the tray into the bedroom.

"Thank you," he says as he takes the tray from her and sets it down on his lap. "That'll be all," he tells her.

"Yes, Sir," she replies and softly closes the door behind her.

He's about to sip his coffee when there's a soft knock on the door. "I don't need anything else, thank you," he calls out.

"It's me."

Lex raises his eyebrows. "Clark?"

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Of course," he replies as Clark opens the door and pokes his head inside. "Why are you here, Clark?"

Clark comes inside the room and closes the door. "There's something you need to know and I would rather you hear it from me," he says; his arms crossed against his chest as he leans back against the door.

"That sounds serious," Lex says as he picks up his cup and starts to sip his coffee. "What is it?"

Clark pauses a moment before answering. "I've asked Lana to marry me."

Lex does a spit take and stares at Clark in shock. "You did WHAT?"

"You heard me," Clark replies.

Lex grabs the linen napkin and wipes his mouth before setting the tray aside. "You can't be serious," he declares as he gets out of bed. "You're not in love with her. Have you forgotten you're gay?" his lower lip curving into a tiny smirk.

"I haven't forgotten," Clark replies coolly.

"We just broke up yesterday and today you're announcing that you've proposed to a woman?" his voice raised an octave.

"We didn't break up," Clark counters. "_You _broke up with me. There's a big difference."

"You know my reasons why," Lex replies as he comes closer to Clark.

"I know," Clark retorts. "I've been doing nothing but think about it since yesterday and a couple things occurred to me," taking a few steps towards Lex. "Did you even_ consider_ the possibility of us seeing other out of the public's eye?" his eyes narrowing. "Or how about us waiting until after the election was over and getting back together?" he raises his voice. "We were a couple, Lex," shaking his head sadly. "We should have discussed this and then came to a decision _together._ Instead _you_ made it for the both of us."

"Clark, I-" Lex stammers slightly.

"You better work on giving your answers a lot quicker than that if you're going to succeed in politics, Lex."

Lex purses his lips before he responds. "So why are you marrying Lana?" he asks suddenly.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you," Clark retorts. "I just thought you should hear it from me personally before you read it in the paper."

They continue to stare each other down. Finally Lex says, "Does this have anything to do with your father running for the state senate?" When Clark doesn't immediately reply, Lex starts to chuckle. "Bravo, Clark," clapping his hands together. "That's a brilliant political strategy," briefly clasping Clark on the back.

Clark pushes Lex away and glares at him. "Call it whatever you want. I'm trying to do the right thing for _my_ family."

"That didn't stop you before," Lex replies snidely.

"We were together then," Clark snaps back at him. "Besides, you lost the right to tell me how to live my life when _you _broke up with me," poking Lex in the chest with his finger.

"Hmm," Lex mutters as he takes a step back to process what Clark has said. "You're right," he says at last. But can I say just one thing?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

He comes back and rests his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Clark, I know your intentions are good, but remember that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I'm living proof of that. Please just think about this some more before you go ahead with this."

"She already said yes," Clark says in a quiet voice.

Lex's hands slowly fall off. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can say or do that would change your mind?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"No," Clark shakes his head.

Lex takes a few steps backwards. "I guess that's as they say is that," he replies. "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage," he says at last as he takes Clark's hand and briefly shakes it. "You know the way out," letting go, then turning around and walking over to the window.

Clark looks back at Lex one more time before he opens the door and steps into the hallway. He closes the door behind him and leans back against it with a sigh. After a moment, he starts to walk away when he stops in his tracks; tears in his eyes when he hears a soft sigh coming from inside…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N2:**It was in my plan from when I first conceived this story that Lana would get pregnant and Clark would end up marrying her. I almost changed my mind, but I decided not to and just go for it. I'll understand if you don't like it. I _will _tell you that Clark and Lex end up together_ before _the story is over.

I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I think that Chapter 40 may be the last one, followed by an epilogue. I think it's time to wrap it up.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**One month later…**

Lex looks up from his computer when he hears the doors to his study open. "Hi, Chloe," he says as she comes in and closes the doors behind her. "What can I do for you?"

"You can try and talk some sense into Clark, _that's_ what you can do for me," she says as she comes over and stands in front of him.

He leans back in his chair. "There's nothing I could say that'll make him change his mind."

"Come on, Lex. _Please?"_ she pleads as she comes around the desk and sits down on the edge of it.

"No," shaking his head. "Clark has already made his decision."

"He's not the only one," a frown on her face. "I'm still trying to understand why you broke up with him when it's so clear that you still crazy in love with him."

"Clark knows why I made that decision," he declares while folding his arms cross his chest.

"I know. Clark told me _all _about it. By the way, I agree with Clark that you should have discussed the situation together. Isn't that what couples do?"

"When you're part of a couple, _then_ we'll talk," he replies coolly. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have to meet with my campaign staff shortly," returning his attention to the monitor.

She shakes her head sadly as she hops off the desk. "The wedding is at two o'clock at City Hall, in case you change your mind."

He doesn't answer as she walks away; not looking up again until she's gone. He closes the laptop, then walks over to the bar and picks up one of the decanters. As he's pouring some scotch into a glass, he thinks again about his decision to break up with Clark and wonders if he made a mistake.

**At the same time…**

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" Jonathan asks Clark.

"I'm sure," Clark replies as he slips a handkerchief in his jacket pocket.

Jonathan just shakes his head. "There's nothing any of us can say to change your mind?"

"That's exactly what Lex said when I first told him the news," Clark says in a wistful tone as he adjusts his tie before turning around. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine, son," Jonathan replies with a small smile.

"Very handsome," Martha says with a smile as she pokes her head through the doorway. "Are you both ready? We have to be at City Hall at two o'clock."

"We're ready," Clark replies. "Let's do this."

"Alright," Jonathan says as he follows Clark out of the bedroom.

**A short time later…**

"So did you talk to Lex?" Lois asks Chloe as they get out of her car and walk towards the courthouse.

"I tried, but no luck," she says. "What about you? Did you have any luck with Clark?"

"No," Lois replies as she opens the door. "He's determined to go through with it."

"Why do they both have to be so damn stubborn?" Chloe wonders out loud.

"I don't know," says Lois.

"I guess that unless one of them changes their mind at the last minute, it looks like there will be a wedding today," Chloe continues on.

"I never thought I would see the day when Smallville would be getting married," Lois remarks as they enter the courtroom.

"I know," Chloe replies. "When I found out that Clark and Lex became a couple, I figured that someday I would see _them_ getting married," she adds with a sigh as they each take a seat.

"I thought the same thing," Lois replies as she touches up her lipstick. "So do you think that Lex will show up for the ceremony?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lois remarks as she puts her lipstick back in her purse. "So how does it feel to be the _Best Man_?"

"You mean _Best Woman_," Chloe replies with a wink.

"Whatever you want to call it," Lois says with a roll of her eyes. "So how does it feel?"

"I would feel happier if Clark were marrying the one he _truly _loved," Chloe replies as she glances down at her watch. "Clark and his parents should be here any minute. Maybe you should check on Lana. Where is she by the way?"

"I think she's in the ladies room," Lois replies as she gets up and walks out of the courtroom. "Lana? Are you in here?" she calls out as she enters the ladies room.

"I'll be right out," she responds back. A few seconds later, she comes out from one of the stalls. "I just have to wash my hands, then I'll be good to go," she answers as she walks over to one of the sinks and turns the water on.

"That color is very flattering on you," Lois remarks as Lana soaps up her hands. "What made you decide to wear that color instead of your usual pink?"

"I'm getting tired of pink and I didn't think white would be appropriate," she responds as she rinses off her hands. "I saw this blue-green dress and loved it on sight. The best thing about it is that I can wear it again after my pregnancy is over," she says with a smile. "All I have to do is have it taken in a little."

"So how far along are you anyway?" Lois asks as Lana puts her hands beneath the dryer and rubs them together.

"I'm almost at the end of my sixth month," she replies.

"Really," looking curiously at Lana's belly. "I thought you were five months along."

"That's what the doctor told me," Lana says as the dryer shuts off.

"So are you ready now?" Lois asks as Lana smoothes down the front of her dress.

"As ready as I'll ever be," taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Lois?" turning around to look at her.

"What?"

"Thank you for being my maid of honor. I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me," she responds.

"I know, but I wanted to," Lana says as they both step out into the hallway. "So can I tell you something else?"

"Sure," Lois says as they walk down the hallway.

"I'm a little nervous."

Lois pauses a moment before responding. "It's okay to be a little nervous. Getting married is a big deal."

"I know, but I wish it were under better circumstances."

"You mean if the groom wasn't gay?" she remarks in a low voice.

"Yeah," Lana says with a sigh as they reach the closed door of the courtroom. "I hope that we're not making a mistake"

Lois reaches out and touches Lana's arm. "If you're having doubts about the wedding, then maybe you shouldn't go through with it. I'm sure that Clark would understand. That's the kind of guy he is. I would be lucky to end up with someone as honorable as Clark someday."

"I'm sure you _will_ find someone like Clark someday," Lana replies.

"I hope you're right," she says. "Mrs. K told me once that you have to go through the wrong men before you can recognize the right one."

"She knows what she's talking about," says Lana as she turns the knob and opens the door. "Here we go," squaring up her shoulders and stepping inside with Lois directly behind her.

**Back in the courtroom…**

"Where are Lois and Lana?" Clark asks Chloe.

"They went to the ladies room," the words barely out of her mouth when she spots them coming into the courtroom. "There they are," nudging Clark's side with her elbow.

"You look really pretty," Clark tells Lana as she and Lois come up to them. "In fact, you look radiant."

"Thank you," she replies. "You look very handsome," reaching out to adjust his tie. "So are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go," he says and links his arm with hers; leading her over to the J.P. Jonathan and Martha take their seats while Lois and Chloe stand on either side of Clark and Lana.

The J.P. opens a book and begins to read. "We are here in the presence of these witnesses to join Clark Joseph Kent and Lana Lang in the bonds of matrimony. If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

The courtroom remains silent, so he continues on. "Clark, do you take Lana to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do," he answers; taking Lana's hands in his.

The J.P. then turns to Lana. "Lana, do you take Clark to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, until death do you part?"

"I do," she answers.

"Will there be an exchange of rings?" the J.P. asks.

"Yes," Chloe speaks up and hands the box to him. He opens the box and removes the two rings. Clark takes Lana's and slips it onto her finger. Lana then takes his ring and places it on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the J.P. tells Clark.

There's a smattering of applause as they lean into each other; their lips pressing together lightly. After they pull apart, they link arms once more and exit the courtroom; followed by Clarks parents along with Chloe and Lois. "We'll see you back at the farm," Clark says to his parents as he helps Lana into the truck. They both give him a hug, then take their leave. Clark walks around the truck and starts to open the driver's side door when something compels him to look up.

Lex stares back at him with the same wistful look. They gaze at each other for a moment, then Clark reluctantly breaks the gaze and climbs into the truck. Lana looks at him curiously as he buckles his seatbelt. "Are you okay, Clark?" she asks with a concerned look on her face.

"I will be," lightly patting her stomach before starting the truck. He looks into the rearview mirror and sees that Lex was still standing in the same spot. Clark pulls out of the parking spot and into the flow of traffic; his eyes still focused on the mirror until he no longer sees Lex standing there.

**Ten minutes later…**

_"You are gorgeous," Lex whispers; standing back up to gaze into Clark's sparkling green eyes. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous I think you really are?"_

"Clark."

He shakes himself out of his reverie as they wait for the red light to turn green. "Huh?" turning his head.

"I saw Lex outside the courtroom as we were leaving."

"He was there?"

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me. I know that's the reason why you've been so quiet since we left the courthouse."

"Oh," was all he could say as the light turns green and he steps on the gas.

"It's okay if you want to talk about him. Just don't give me any intimate details."

He pauses for a moment. "I was thinking about the night that Lex and I first…well…you know," a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. "I know that's not something a bride should hear about her husband on their wedding day."

"I'm not a typical bride and you're not a typical groom," she responds.

"That's true," agreeing with her as he turns onto the road that leads to the farm.

"So there's one more thing we still need to resolve," she says after a few minutes of silence. "Should I move into the farm or should you move into my apartment at the Talon?"

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "I still can't make up my mind which one would be best. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I've been thinking about that," she answers. "What if I move to the farm and rent out the apartment to Lois for the next year?"

Clark nods his head. "I think that'll work. I'm sure Lois won't mind having her own place and I'm sure my parents would love to have you here," he says with a smile.

"Good. That's settled," she says. "We'll start moving my stuff tomorrow."

"Alright," he replies as they come close to the farm.

After a couple more minutes of quiet, Lana speaks up again. "I should tell you that Lois asked me earlier how far along I was."

"What did you say to her?" he asks as he pulls into the driveway.

"I told her I was nearly six months along," she replies as he shuts off the engine. "Then she remarked that I only looked like I was about five."

"What did she say about that?"

"Nothing really," she remarks as she opens the door. "I couldn't very well tell her that I was carrying a half-human/half-Kryptonian baby," she says while opening the door.

"Let me help you," Clark says and jumps out.

"That's not necessary," waving her hand at him as he comes around to the passenger side.

"I insist," he declares in a firm tone as he takes her arm and helps her out of the truck.

"I'm not helpless you know," a small scowl on her face as she walk up to the house and climbs the porch stairs.

"I know, but you have to be more careful as your pregnancy progresses," he says as he catches up to her and opens the door.

"I'm quite aware of that," she retorts as she steps into the kitchen. She walks over to the refrigerator and looks inside. "Damn," she mutters as she scans the contents.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he takes off his jacket and tie.

"I don't see anything good."

He looks at her curiously. "Really?" he looks over her shoulder. "There's plenty here," reaching around her to pull out a container. "How about this meatloaf?" opening the container and showing it to her.

"I don't want meatloaf," she scowls again.

"Okay," putting the container back and picking up another one. "Fried chicken?"

"No," shaking her head.

"How about I order some Chinese food?" he asks as he puts the container away and closes the door.

"No," she replies with a shake of her head.

"Then what _do _you want?" Clark asks; starting to get a little exasperated.

"I want a pizza with extra cheese, fried eggs, and pickles on it."

Clark scrunches his face up. "Ugh," he groans. "You can't be serious."

"That's what I want," she declares; folding her arms across her chest. "Are you going to get it for me or do I have to place the order myself?" her eyes narrowing slightly as she picks up the phone.

"Alright, alright," throwing up his hands. "I'll do it," taking the phone from her.

"Good," she says as she turns towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the pizza is ready," she adds as she walks up the stairs.

He just shakes his head as he dials the number for the pizza place. "I'd like to place an order for 'Kent.' K.E.N.T.," spelling out the name. "My wife wants a small pizza with fried eggs and pickles on it. No, you heard right," rolling his eyes. "She _is_ pregnant. How did you know?" he asks in a curious tone.

He listens for a moment before speaking up again. "I also want two large mushroom and pepperoni pizzas." He listens again, then says, "That'll be it. I'll pick it up. Thank you," hanging up the phone just as his parents arrive home. "I just ordered some pizza," he says as Jonathan hangs up his jacket.

"Where's Lana?" Martha asks as she sets her purse on the kitchen table.

"She said she was tired so she's taking a nap," he says as Martha sits down. "Where's Chloe and Lois?" he asks as Martha takes off her heels.

"Lois and Chloe went to pick up some more campaign posters from the printers, but they'll be here shortly," she replies.

"I'm getting out of this suit," giving his wife a peck on the cheek before going upstairs to change his clothes. As he's putting on his flannel shirt the house phone rings. "I'll get it," Jonathan calls out as he picks up the phone. "Hello," he answers as he starts to button it up. He stops midway; a shiver going up and down his back at the sound of the electronic voice.

_This is your last warning to drop out of the campaign._

He recovers his composure long enough to respond. "I told you _never_ to call here again," he says in a firm voice as he slams the phone back down into its cradle. He could feel his heart beating rapidly so he opens a little round container and takes out one of his heart pills.

**Back downstairs… **

Martha looks over at Clark as he sets the table. "I was just going to do that."

"I don't mind," he replies as he goes back to the refrigerator. "How about a salad to go with the pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," she replies with a smile as he starts cutting up the tomatoes.

He looks up to see her pulling out a handkerchief. "What is it, Mom? What's wrong?" setting down the knife and looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"I still can't believe my son is married with a baby on the way," dabbing her eyes with it.

"I know," he says in a wistful tone as he finishes up with the tomatoes and slices up a cucumber. "I thought that it would be Lex and I someday when same-sex marriage becomes legal in Kansas I even thought of us adopting a kid like you and Dad did," his eyes glistening as he sits down next to her.

"Maybe that could still happen," she says hopefully.

"I doubt it," shaking his head sadly.

"You just have to have faith, Clark," resting her hand on his. "I have every reason to believe that you and Lex will end up together."

He looks up at her. "I hope you're right."

"I _know _I'm right," she says with a smile.

**One hour later…**

_Clark slowly kisses his way down Lex's body. "I just love how smooth your body is," he murmurs as he continues to lick and nibble at every inch of skin…_

"Mr. Luthor?"

Lex gives himself a mental shake and looks up at Troy, his campaign manager. "Yes?"

"This is your itinerary for tomorrow," handing him a sheet of paper.

Lex takes the paper from him and studies it. "Push the Mayor lunch and get me a photo op at the hospital."

"Yes, Sir," he replies.

"The nurses' union is key in the 49th," then he adds, "I need the new poll numbers from last night."

"Yes sir," he says once again as the doors to his office open and a group of college-aged men and women step inside. "The Central Kansas _Students for Lex Luthor_," Troy tells him in a low voice. "You have five minutes, tops," he says before walking away.

Lex stands up and walks over to them; pausing for a moment before he begins to speak. "Thucydides said _we are either kings among men, or the pawns of kings. _The fact that you're here demonstrates that you strive for the former," slowly walking back and forth in front of them; his hands clasped behind his back. "The youth vote is stronger than we ever expected. And I have you to thank for that. But we cannot afford to be complacent."

He has an audience utterly captivated by every word he speaks. "Great leaders are forged from those who see beyond the boundaries. Who go beyond the extra mile. They go the extra ten. _Defeat_ is not an option."

They burst into applause as Lex starts to shake each of their hands. "Samantha Drake, President of _Students for Lex Luthor_," a young blonde woman states as he shakes her hand.

"Well, then, I should thank you personally for my spike in the _MTV_ vote," he says.

He lets go of her hand when Troy clears his throat. "Such an honor to finally meet you," smiling widely at him. "I know this is kind of geeky, but I would be so psyched if I could get my picture taken with you."

He's taken aback at first, but finally says, "Well, anything I can do to keep up morale with the troops," he says with a small smile.

She chuckles lightly as she turns to Troy. "Excuse me?" handing him her camera. "Thank you. Can you get the painting in the background?"

Lex looks at her curiously before she says, "That's the painting your father gave you after you closed the _Metrotech _deal, isn't it?"

"Well, it looks like you've done your homework, Miss Drake," standing next to her with his arm around her back. Once Troy takes the picture, they both chuckle as he removes his arm and shakes her hand. "Thank you very much." He's about to walk away when he sees the necklace that says 'Lex' around her neck.

She notices him staring at it and smiles coyly. "Used to wear a cross."

"The limo is waiting," Troy tells him.

"Thank you very much," Lex says to everybody as he walks out of the room. They all clap again as he walks away. Once he's out of the room, he gets a phone call. "This is Lex," he answers as he walks down the hallway.

_I have an atomic bomb for you that you can throw at the Kent camp. Meet me at Rampart and Broadway._

Lex starts to answer but the call disconnects. After a moment, he tells Troy, "Slight change of plans," Lex says as they go outside and head towards the limo.

**Later that night…**

Clark turns down the bed, then changes into his usual sleeping attire of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He looks up when there's a knock at the door. "Come in," he says.

"It's me," Lana says as she opens the door and steps into the room. She's about to speak when she sees the turned down bed. "I guess we forgot to talk about the sleeping arrangements," she remarks as she sets down her suitcase on the foot of the bed.

"I guess we did," he says as he sits down on the bed while she sits down next to him. "I'll sleep on the couch. I did it when Lois stayed with us so it's not a problem."

"I can't kick you out of your own bed, Clark," Lana replies.

"It's okay. I don't mind," he tells her.

"Maybe we could alternate," she suggests.

"No," he insists. "You're pregnant. The couch is not going to be comfortable for you."

"Why can't you share the bed?"

They both look up to see Martha standing in the open doorway. "The bed is queen-sized, so it should be more than big enough for the both of you," she says as she comes over to give each of them a peck on the cheek. "Good night," she smiles at them as she walks out and closes the door behind her.

Lana turns to Clark. "Well?" arching one of her brows.

"I suppose we could try it for a few days," a thoughtful expression on his face. He gets up from the bed and walks over to his closet. "Do you need something to wear? I have plenty of flannel shirts."

"I already have something, but thank you for offering," she says as she opens the suitcase and takes out a pair of pajamas.

"I'll leave so you can change," he says as he walks away from the closet and towards the bedroom door.

"Oh, Clark."

He turns around with his hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"The left," he replies.

"Good," she says. "I like to sleep on the right so that works out perfectly."

"Okay, then," he says as he leaves the room and closes the door.

**Luthor mansion**

Lex sits at his desk and opens the envelope. He carefully slides the contents into his hand and begins to go through them. His eyes widen in shock at one particular picture. _I know what I have to do; _promptly gathering up all the pictures along with the envelope. He walks over to the fireplace and tosses everything into the roaring fire; watching with satisfaction as the pictures slowly burn up. _I will not win this way; _he decides as he walks out of the room.

**Middle of the night**

"_Oh, that hit the spot," Clark moaning a little loudly. Taking that as his cue, Lex presses down even harder. "Oh yeah, don't stop. That feels so damn good, Lex."_

_Lex continues to massage the middle of Clark's back. Then his hands move to Clark's lower back as he moves himself down his body until he's sitting on Clark's upper thighs. "You like that?" _

"_Oh yeah," he groans as Lex places a hand on each cheek. _

Clark bolts up in bed sweating and panting heavily. He looks over at Lana but she's sound asleep. _Damn you, Lex, _he swears as he punches the pillow a few times before quietly getting up and heading to the bathroom. As he closes his eyes and stands under the cool water, more images of Lex invade his mind as he lowers his hand to bring himself some much needed relief.

**At the same time…**

_Clark suddenly flips Lex onto his back and pins his arms down. _

_Lex stares up at him with surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I intend to put a goofy grin on your face, Lex Luthor," Clark replies in all seriousness._

Lex eyes pop open and he stares up at the ceiling. He gets out of bed and heads over to the balcony. _Oh, Clark," _he says with a sigh as he stares out into the starlit sky…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

******A/N: **I know that you probably hoped that the wedding wouldn't take place. It was the idea that I had in the beginning when I first came up with this story. I hope you'll continue reading because I have some interesting plot twists coming up. Stay tuned.

**A/N2:** On a side note, my favorite pizza is mushroom and pepperoni. What Lana requested sounds gross to me.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

**The next morning…**

Lana opens her eyes when the alarm clock rings. _Damn alarm clock, _she scowls as she slams her hand down on the snooze button. She looks over at Clark who's still fast asleep. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping; _she can't help thinking as she reaches over to sweep some of the hair off his eyes.

"Lex," he moans softly.

She gazes at him for a moment before lightly nudging him on the shoulder. "Clark."

"_Mmm_, right there," he continues to murmur in his sleep.

"Clark," nudging him again.

"Yes, Lex, Yes," he moans a little louder as he unconsciously stretches his back.

"Clark," she repeats in a more forceful tone.

His eyes slowly open and he looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Time to get up, sleepy head," she says teasingly as he sits up and rubs his eyes. "That must have been _some _dream," she adds while sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Huh?" staring at her with a look of confusion. "What _are_ you talking about?" stifling a yawn.

"You were talking in your sleep."

His eyes widen at her comment. "I was?"

"Yep," nodding her head.

"I don't remember," turning his head to keep her from noticing the telltale blush on his cheeks.

"Well it sounded pretty intense to me," she remarks; her eyes widening suddenly when she clutches her stomach.

"Lana, are you okay?" a worried look on his face.

"The baby just doesn't stop kicking," she says with a smile as she grabs his hand and lays it on her stomach. "Feel that."

He looks up at her; his mouth forming an 'o' as he places his other hand next to the other one. "Wow," an expression of awe on his face. "Does the baby kick you a lot?"

"Of course," rolling her eyes at him. "Don't you remember the time when we were in the Talon before we got married?"

"Right. _Now_ I remember," smirking mischievously as he ducks to prevent her from smacking him on the back of the head.

He lowers his head to rest his hear on her stomach above his hands. "So how does it sound?" she asks.

"The baby's heartbeat's sounds wonderful," a soft expression in his eyes. "I can't believe that's our kid in there."

"I know," she smiles softly as they stay like that for a few minutes before she unfolds her legs and gets off the bed.

"So what did I say?" he asks as she walks over to the bedroom door.

"What?" looking at him curiously.

"Before the baby kicked you were saying that I was talking in my sleep. What did I say?"

"Oh, that," nodding her head.

He stares at her with a worried expression. "Did I say anything…well…embarrassing?"

She pauses in the open doorway. "Uh, no," she answers back, but she doesn't sound too convincing.

"Lana," propping himself up on his elbows. "What did I say?" he asks again.

"Well..."she hesitates.

"I need to know," he insists.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope," shaking his head.

She hesitates for a moment before responding. "You were moaning and calling out Lex's name."

Clark noticeably blushes and collapses back onto the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"You said you wanted to know," she says in a soft tone as she sits down beside him.

"I know. I just didn't think it would be about Lex," he admits as he sits back up.

She rests her hand on his shoulder. "Of course you would be dreaming about him. You're still in love with him."

"Yeah," he replies with a sigh as he gets out of bed and walks over to the door.

"You'll be together again."

He turns in the doorway. "I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," she winks at him.

He can't help chuckling a little. "Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower, then make us some breakfast," opening the door.

"That's sweet of you, but your mom has it almost ready," she replies. "Let me use the bathroom first, then you can take your shower."

"Okay," holding the door open for her. "Maybe I'll just take my shower after breakfast. See you downstairs."

"Alright," she replies as she enters the bathroom and closes the door.

Clark goes downstairs. "That smells good," he says as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"I was in the mood for blueberry pancakes," his mom says with a wink as she places a plate full of them in the middle of the table. "The eggs will be ready in a minute," turning back to the stove. "Where's Lana?" she asks as she removes the last piece of bacon from the grill pan.

"Nature called," he says as she puts the plate of bacon next to the pancakes. "She seems to go a lot these days," he remarks as he fills his plate.

"The bigger the baby grows, the more pressure it puts on the bladder," his mom replies as she scoops the scrambled eggs into a bowl and hands it to Clark.

"I read that in a book I've been reading called _What to expect when you're expecting_," he says while scooping some eggs out the bowl and onto his plate. "So where is dad?" he asks while shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"He's having breakfast at the firehouse," she says with a sigh as she sits down.

"Why didn't you go with him?" he asks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"I have a double shift at the Talon today," she replies.

"So where's Lois? he asks next. "It's not like her to skip out on one of your meals."

"Lois is putting up campaign posters at Central Kansas as we speak," she answers.

"Lois got up early? Hell must have frozen over," he chuckles as he sips his orange juice.

Martha rolls her eyes slightly but with a smile as Lana comes down the stairs. "I'm starving," Lana remarks as she grabs the plate of pancakes and pours boysenberry syrup all over it.

Clark and Martha exchange curious looks but don't say anything. "I'll make some more," Martha says as she opens one of the cabinets and takes out the pancake mix.

"That's okay, Mom," Clark replies as he gets up and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "As usual, everything was delicious," giving her a peck on the cheek before rushing upstairs to take his shower.

"So will you be home in time for dinner tonight?" Martha asks as Lana eats her pancakes.

"No," she replies with a mouthful of pancakes. After she swallows, she adds, "I have an evening class tonight."

"Will you need a ride?" Martha asks next as she sits down at the table with her cup of decaf tea.

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I might as well enjoy driving while I can still fit behind the wheel," Lana says while patting her stomach. "Oh, did Clark tell you that the baby kicked again this morning?"

"She did?" Martha asks in an excited voice as she lays her hand on Lana's stomach.

"She did," Lana nods enthusiastically. "So you think it's going to be a girl?"

"I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part but…yes, I'm hoping for a girl," she winks back at Lana as they both drink their tea. "What about you and Clark?"

"I would love a girl. Clark on the other hand says it doesn't matter whether or not it's a boy or a girl. He'll be happy as long as the baby is born healthy."

"That sounds like my son all right," Martha smiles before her voice turns wistful. "He's going to be a _wonderful_ father. Just like his father."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lana answers back as they clink their mugs together.

**At the campus…**

Lois looks at the campaign posters of Lex. _Sorry, Lex, _she thinks as she continues stapling larger posters of Jonathan over them. She stops what she's doing when she hears a ripping sound. "Hey! What are you doing?" her eyes narrowing at the three people standing there.

"Sorry," the blonde woman replies as she crumples up the poster and hands it to the guy standing to her right. "_CK_ regulations dictate that all campaign materials can be no larger than 20 by 24."

"Okay, _Miss Over-Achiever_," Lois replies. "I think you're taking this campus Gestapo thing _way_ too serious."

"My name is Samantha Drake," looking Lois up and down with disdain. "The states future depends on it, Miss Lane."

Lois is momentarily taken aback. "How do you know my name?"

"Lex says, 'Always know your enemies,'" Samantha replies.

"This is an election, not a hostile take-over," Lois counters.

"Progress requires sacrifices."

"Have you forgotten that Mr. Kent is neck in neck with your Mr. Clean?" Lois smirks back at her.

Samantha glares at Lois before abruptly turning around and walking away; followed closely by the other two guys.

_Sorry again, Lex , _Lois thinks to herself as she looks at their retreating forms for a few seconds, then resumes her task of putting up posters.

"You heard what Lex said, 'True leaders see beyond boundaries,'" Samantha says as they walk away. "He set the bar and now we have to raise it higher. Defeat is _not_ an option."

**Later that evening…**

Chloe looks up from her textbook when there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asks as she lays it down on the desk.

"It's me."

"Come on in, Clark," she calls out.

The door swings open. "Just thought I'd stop by on my way home," he grins as he closes the door behind him.

She grins back as he walks over to give her a brief hug before plopping down on the bed. "Looks like somebody has had a long day of campaigning," she says teasingly as she sits down at the foot of it.

"More like a long day of Lois," he snorts as he lays his head down on the pillow with his hands crossed underneath his head.

She laughs along with him as she lies down next to him. "You're gonna have to get used to it now that your dad has made her his campaign manager."

"I know," he says with a sigh. "It's just that she could be so _annoying_ sometimes. She just loves to get under my skin," rolling his eyes.

"The best friendships start out that way," she replies with a smirk. "Besides, I think you need someone like Lois in your life who will give it to you straight."

He looks curiously at her. "You _are_ kidding aren't you?" furrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nope," shaking her head.

He rolls his eyes once more. "Can we _please _talk about something else?" changing the subject.

"Sure," she replies while propping herself up on one elbow. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything but Lois."

"Okay," she laughs as he sits up. "How's married life?"

He looks over at her. "It's only been one day, Chloe," getting up from the bed.

She watches as he walks over to the window. "The article on the wedding was in this morning's edition of the _Planet_."

She could see his chest rise and fall. "I saw it," he says without turning around. "You did a great job with it."

"Thanks," she replies with a smile. "The picture of you and Lana came out really nice too," she adds as she walks over to stand next to him.

"Yeah," he sighs yet again.

She lays a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be you and Lex someday."

He turns his head. "It's funny you say that. Both Lana and my mother told me the same thing this morning."

"Well if your wife _and_ mother believe it, then why don't you?" He turns away again and doesn't say another word for a couple minutes.

"Did I ever tell you that Jor-El told me that Lex was my soul mate?"

"Not that I recall," she answers back.

"So if Lex is supposed to be my soul mate, then why did he break up with me? Why, Chloe? Why?" his voice cracking slightly.

"I don't know, Clark," shrugging her shoulders. "I guess he thought that-"

"I know what you're going to say," interrupting her. "He thought he was doing the right thing," the tone of his voice turning cool.

She just sighs as he continues staring out the window. "Maybe you're not meant to be together right now, Clark. Maybe you just need to concentrate on the baby and college right now. Maybe even go back to the training that Jor-El wants you to do."

"That's a lot of _maybes_, Chloe," he answers back as he turns around. "_Maybe_ I should go home," he says while looking down at his watch. "Mom should have dinner ready about now," he adds as they walk over to the door. "Care to join us?"

"Thanks, but I have Chinese food coming. I'll take you up on dinner soon though," standing up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. "Save me some leftovers," she whispers in his ear.

"You bet," giving her a hug before opening the door. "You know," turning around to face her. "I know I probably said it already, but I wanted to thank you again for standing up with me at my wedding."

"No need to thank me," she smiles back at him as he steps outside into the hallway and closes the door. _You'll be together again, _she mutters softly to herself as she sits back down at the desk and picks up the textbook.

Clark leans back against the door when he hears Chloe's words. _I hope you're right, _he thinks as he pushes off the door and starts walking down the hall…

**At the same time…**

Martha carries a large garbage bag out the back door of the Talon and tosses it into the dumpster. As she walks towards the door, she sees Jonathan's campaign poster in the window. She gazes at his smiling face and sighs, but gasps out when she sees a reflection in the window.

"It's obviously true what they say. Behind every great man is a great woman," Lionel says as he takes a few steps towards her. "The campaign must be taking a lot of your time."

"Yes it is, but fortunately we have a lot of help," she replies as she turns to walk away.

"Unfortunately, not enough to win."

She stops in her tracks. "You know…uh…Lex is entering the last stretch of the campaign with infinite resources. She turns around to face him as he continues. "And I believe you are down financially to…nothing."

"I'm glad to see you're finally behind your son, but I thought you knew me better than that, Lionel," shaking her head. "I would _never_ give up on my husband," she replies in a firm tone.

"You misunderstand me," he replies. She looks at him curiously. "Lex has deep pockets and Jonathan needs at least the money to match that," he says as he pulls out a check and hands it to her.

She takes the check and looks at it. "This is more than money to match," looking up at him. She hesitates for a moment. "We've run this campaign on his beliefs and that's what's going to win him the election. Jonathan would never accept this from you," handing Lionel back the check.

"I know," taking it back and putting it back inside his coat pocket. "I fully expected Jonathan to barrel his way through the campaign fueled by blind idealism but…uh…I was hoping you would be more savvy," coming closer to her. "Perhaps you have your own personal reasons for wanting Jonathan…not to win," he says before turning around.

She watches his retreating form until he's gone from her sight before going back into the Talon and locking the door behind her…

**About an hour later…**

"I don't trust Lionel," Clark says to his mother as they walk into the kitchen. "He always has an ulterior motive," setting the bags of groceries on the counter.

"I agree, but I don't know how else we're going to raise the money," she says with a sigh as she starts to empty out the bags.

"Does Dad know yet?"

"I've been trying to work up the courage to tell him…" her words drifting off.

He walks over to her. "We'll figure it out. We always do," putting his arm around her shoulders. "Can't you think of _anyone_ else who would be willing to make a contribution?"

"I'm afraid not," she sighs while resting her head on his shoulder. "It would have to be someone who's in the same league as Lionel…financially that is."

"It should also be someone who agrees with Dad's views," Clark adds.

"Unfortunately we don't know anyone who meets both of those qualifications," she sighs again.

"Well maybe-" he starts to say before being interrupted by barking coming from the vicinity of the barn. "Is that Shelby?" a worried expression on his face.

"I think it is," looking equally worried as they immediately head over to the barn. They follow the sound of the barking until they come across Shelby sitting in the middle of the barn. "Shelby. Hi!" she says with a smile as she walks up to him. "What's the matter?" she asks as she partially kneels down next to him and begins to stroke his fur. She happens to look up; an expression of horror on her face as she stands up.

Clark looks at her and immediately looks up. His eyes widen in shock at the sight of his unconscious father tied up and hanging from the rafters upside down. There was a warning painted in red on a plank of wood just below him.

_**DROP OUT WHILE YOU CAN!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

"How is Mr. Kent?"

Martha and Clark both look up when they hear Lois' voice. "The doctor is in with him now," Martha replies as Lois rushes up to them.

"What the hell happened?" she asks as they all sit down.

"We found my father hanging from the rafters in the barn, unconscious," Clark says while leaning back against the chair with a sigh. "There was a sign that said that he should drop out while he could," he adds.

She stares back at him in shock before she replies. "When I find the person or persons responsible, they will feel the wrath of Lois Lane," a fierce expression on her face.

Before either Clark or Martha could reply, the doctor comes into the room. "Mrs. Kent?"

"I'm Mrs. Kent," getting up from her chair. "How is my husband?"

"He has a couple of bruised ribs and a mean bump on the head but he's gonna be okay. We want to keep him overnight for observation," he tells her.

"Can we see him now?" Clark asks him.

"Of course," he says with a smile. "This way."

They follow him down a long hallway until he stops in front of one of the doors. "He's in there," he says.

"Thank you," Martha says as she opens the door.

"You're quite welcome," taking a moment to briefly shake her hand before heading back in the direction they came from.

The three of them enter the room. "What do you think you're doing?" Clark asks as Jonathan struggles with putting on his flannel shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" a frown on his face as he walks over to his father.

He finally gets his shirt on. "You haven't postponed the rally yet have you?" ignoring Clark and turning to Lois.

"I just told them that-"

"No," he declares in a firm tone. "I can't let them stop me. That's exactly what _they_ want."

"Something tells me that this isn't the first time you've been warned," Clark's eyes narrowing at his father.

Martha stares at her husband in disbelief. "Is that true? How can you keep this from us? We're supposed to be in this as a family."

"Are we?" looking over at her curiously as he puts on his boots. "You've _never_ been happy about my running in the first place, now I'm guessing that you want me to quit?"

"Maybe you're willing to risk your life over this, but I don't think I 'm willing to stand by and watch!"

"I have GOT to see this thing through, Martha," he declares.

She shakes her head and promptly stomps out of the room. "I'll…uh…let them know that the rally is still on," Lois says as she leaves the room, leaving only Jonathan and Clark standing there.

"So who do you think is responsible?" Clark asks as his father buttons up his shirt.

"I don't know," Jonathan answers back while putting on his coat.

"Well at least you didn't automatically blame Lex for this like you used to," Clark remarks while sitting down on the bed with a sigh.

Jonathan sits down next to him. "I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks, huh?" gently nudging Clark with his elbow.

Clark chuckles a little at Jonathan's comment before his eyes widen. "I forgot to call Lana and tell her what happened," pulling out his phone.

"You do that while I sign myself out," Jonathan says.

"I still think you should stay here," Clark says as he starts to dial Lana's number.

"You already know my answer to that," Jonathan says.

Clark just rolls his eyes as he leaves the room. Just then, he spots Lex rounding the corner. "Lex," momentarily startled by the sight of his former lover. "What are you doing here?" hanging up.

"I heard about the attack on your father and I wanted to make sure he was alright," he replies. "So how is he?"

"Just a couple of bruised ribs and a bump on the head," Clark replies in a cool tone, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm happy to hear that," Lex responds back. "So any idea who's responsible?" he asks next.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "We'll figure it out though," starting to walk past him.

Lex grabs his arm. "Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other."

Clark wrenches his arm away from Lex's grasp. "The breakup was _your_ decision, or did you forget?" glaring back at him.

"No, I haven't forgotten," he replies, his eyes clouding over briefly before continuing on. "The other reason why I came here was to tell you that I've issued a press release denouncing the attack and offered a reward for any information that will lead to the assailants capture."

Clark noticed the brief change of expression in Lex's eyes but doesn't say anything about it. "I…uh…have to make a call," holding up his phone.

Lex just nods at him as Clark starts to walk away. "Clark?" he calls out.

Clark turns around. "What?"

Lex walks up to him and rests his hand on Clark's shoulder. "I promise you. We'll find out who did this to your dad," he says in a soft tone before walking away.

Clark watches as Lex walks down the hallway and around the corner, disappearing from his sight. _I hope you're right, _he thinks to himself as he dials the number.

"Did it work?" Samantha throws the newspaper down on the table. "We failed him," she goes on to say. "Well now we know what we need to do, and I already have everything in place," she says to the other two guys.

"Samantha, chill out. We already went too far and it totally backfired," replies one of them.

"Yeah, the other one says. "We need to turn ourselves in before someone points the finger at Lex."

"Lex asked us to go the extra ten miles," fixing a steely glare at the two of them. "I'm the only one willing to do that."

They both stare at her with shock. "What do you mean?" one of them finally asks with trepidation.

"There's one thing that the Kent's can't bounce back from."

The two of them look at each other. "I'm going to the cops before this gets out of control," one of them says as the other starts to follow him out of the room.

Samantha promptly pulls out a gun from her purse. The click causes the two guys to turn around. Their eyes widen as she fires two shots, one into each of them. As they collapse to the floor, she puts the gun down and stares down at their dead bodies for a moment before walking over to the desk with a mirror hanging above it.

"Lex would have _never_ given up that easily," she says to herself as she picks up the electric razor and holds it to her head…

**The Kent Farm**

"So where is your father?" Lana asks as she sits down on the couch in the living room and puts her feet up.

"He's on his way to the rally," Clark tells her as he sits down next to her.

"I've never seen your mother walk out on your father like that," Lois remarks as she sits down in the recliner. "She must really be upset with him."

"Yeah," Clark answers back. "Who could have been responsible for the attack on my father?" he wonders out loud.

"I have a possible suspect in mind," Lois replies, then proceeds to tell them about her encounter with Samantha Drake earlier that day. "I think it's worth checking into the _Students for Lex Luthor_."

"I agree," he says as he stands up and walks over to the desk in the hallway.

Lois looks at him curiously as he flips through several folders. "What are you looking for?"

"A list of calls made today," he replies as he continues looking. "There was a call that my father claimed was a wrong number but now I'm not so sure," he says as he finally finds what he was looking for while Lois looks over his shoulder.

"I don't recognize this number," pointing to a phone number on the paper in his hand as he pulls out his phone and dials it. "Blocked," he says as he hangs up and returns his phone to his jeans pocket. "I'm gonna head to the _Daily Planet_ and see if Chloe could find out anything," he tells her before turning to Lana. "Are you coming to the rally?"

"I'd love too, but I'm feeling really tired so I think I'll go to bed," she says while stifling a yawn.

"Good idea. You need your rest," giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning then," walking over to the coat rack. "What about you, Lois?" he asks as he puts on his coat. "Wanna tag along?"

"As much as I would _love_ to play Woodward to your Bernstein, I have to head on over to Town Hall and take care of some last minute stuff for the rally," she replies with a smirk as she rises from the couch and heads for the front door. "Let me know what you find out," opening the front door. "See you later," waving to the two of them as she steps onto the porch.

"Good night," Lana says as she heads up the stairs. Clark follows Lois outside and closes the door behind him. He gets into his truck but doesn't start it, instead waiting until her car is out of sight before getting back out and super-speeding away…

Lex finishes talking to someone on the phone as he opened the doors to his study. He pauses for a moment in the doorway and looks curiously at the fireplace. _I didn't ask any of the servants to build a fire, _the doors closing behind him after he enters the room. He happens to glance over at his desk, his eyebrow arching when the chair swivels around.

"Miss Drake," taken aback at first by the lack of hair on her head. "I didn't recognize you for a moment," he quips as she stands up.

"I wanted to show you how devoted I am to you," she replies in a soft tone as she walks towards him and sheds the short black trench coat she was wearing.

"Well, you certainly have," chuckling a little nervously as she stands naked before him. "Miss Drake," he begins, "I'm…uh…flattered, but I have all the enabling devices I need. Thank you. Although apparently I could use better security," walking around her to the couch.

_Why couldn't it be Clark taking off the trench coat? I could bend him over the couch and… _

He gives himself a mental shake and picks up her coat.

"Don't they say that you should never use your birth date as your security code?" she says coyly as he drapes the coat over her shoulders. "Or more specifically, your brothers?" turning around to face him as she puts the coat back on and ties the belt securely around her waist.

"Interesting choice of perfume," he says as she comes up to him.

"Hermes," she replies, gazing up into his eyes. "It's your favorite. I know everything _about_ you, Mr. Senator."

_Not everything. _"Senator. Now aren't you a little ahead of yourself?"

"Not now. Not with Jonathan Kent out of the picture," she replies coolly.

His eyes narrow. "I would _never_ condone what happened to Jonathan Kent," he replies in the same cool tone.

"Of course not," she says as he starts to walk away from her. "You have to distance yourself." He stops in his tracks and slowly turns around. "It's like you said in the _Herald_ article. 'Strike when you can but never leave yourself vulnerable.'"

He stares at her for a moment. "You were responsible for the attack, _weren't_ you?" he asks her accusingly.

"Yes. I know what you want me to do," coming right back up to him. "I would never want you to take the fall for it."

He grabs her by both arms. "You may have read about me, but don't _assume_ you know me. I would _never_ hurt the Kent's," he replies angrily. "They're like a second family to me."

"You're losing your edge, Lex."

"And you've clearly gone over it," he replies as he turns towards the desk. "My security will escort you to the police station," picking up the phone.

She grabs a bottle from the mini bar and smashes him over the head, causing him to hit his head on the desk and fall unconscious to the floor. "You're just having a moment of weakness," she mutters softly as she straddles his body. "That's why you need me," her lips close to his while her hand caresses his head.

**Daily Planet**

Clark steps out of the elevator and makes his way over to Chloe's desk. "Hey, Clark. What's up?" she asks as she leans back in her chair and crosses her legs.

"Can you look up this phone number and tell me where the call came from? I tried, but the number was blocked," handing the paper over to her.

"I can give it a shot," taking it from him. "So tell me what's going on," she says as she keys in the number.

He tells her what happened to his father along with Lois' suspicions while they wait for the computer to do its magic. "You know, it's not like your dad to keep something like that a secret," she remarks after he's finished.

"I know," he says as he sits down on the edge of her desk. "Lately he's been a different person…almost as if he has something to prove to everyone."

She looks at him curiously. "Or maybe just his son," she remarks before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.

He furrows his brows in puzzlement. "What does running for Senator have to do with me?"

She looks up at him again. "Think about it, Clark. It must be kind of hard being a role model for a guy who pulls people out of a burning building or stops nuclear missiles all between chores and dinner."

"No one's expecting him to do that," he replies back.

"True, but it's not gonna stop him from trying," looking at the screen when she hears a beep. "Let's see," waiting for the page to load. "Lois were right. The call _did_ come from the _Students for Lex Luthor_ office at CKU," looking up.

"I better check out their office," he says but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks," he whispers in her ear before taking off.

She just shakes her head as she gets out of her chair and kneels down on the floor to pick up all the papers that flew off her desk due to the breeze Clark left behind.

**A few seconds later…**

Clark opens the door and steps into the darkened office. He starts to take a few steps but pauses for a moment when he sees a blood trail. He follows it until he comes across the bodies of the two guys lying next to each other, a cut-out picture of Lex's face along with a lock of blonde hair on each of their faces. He picks up one of the locks and studies it for a moment before walking over to the desk where he finds the picture of Lex with Samantha Drake. There he finds a poster of his father, his face all scratched up. His eyes widen as he realizes what it implies.

_Dad!_

He drops the poster and immediately takes off for the rally…

"…to do my part to put the _heart_ back in the heartland," Jonathan reads off the index cards that contain his speech as he and Lois walk through the backstage.

"Great closing line, Mr. Kent," she says with a smile.

"They're Martha's words, not mine," he replies. "I just hope she shows up in time to hear me say them," exhaling softly as he puts the index cards into his jacket pocket.

Lois hesitates for a moment. "Mr. Kent, are you sure you want to do this? I know we have extra security and everything but it's still not too late to postpone."

"Lois, what kind of leader would I be if I let some pranksters make me back down, hmm?" smiling back at her as he finishes off his coffee.

She takes the cup from him then quickly adjusts his tie. "You look great," she tells him. "Knock 'em dead, boss," she calls out after him as he walks away. She finishes off her coffee and watches as he puts on a smile and steps out onto the stage among the cheers and applause.

As he walks up to the podium and begins to speak, Lois notices someone backstage wearing a red baseball cap. "Excuse me," she says. When they don't respond, she walks over to them. "Hey," grabbing their arm and forcing them to turn around. She stares in shock at the person standing in front of her but before she could react, she's punched in the face and falls to the ground unconscious.

**A couple minutes later…**

Lois wakes up and finds herself on the floor of the media room on the second level facing the stage where Jonathan was talking. "Talk about an initiation gone wrong," she quips as she sits up and looks at the gun pointed at her.

"Get up," Samantha tells her in a firm tone. "Those basic training skills are looking a little rusty," she goes on as Lois stands up and rubs the back of her head. "Like I said, know your enemy."

"Look, _Magnum Cum Laude Psycho," _Lois says in a firm tone and staring directly into Samantha's eyes. "You are NOT gonna shoot Jonathan Kent."

"You're right," she replies with an evil grin. "You are," picking up a snipers rifle and tossing it to her.

"Nobody would ever believe that I would shoot Jonathan Kent," she replies as she looks through the scope of the rifle, the crosshairs appearing on Jonathan's forehead.

"Really," Samantha smirks. "Beautiful girl comes to live under his roof. His wife gets a little too busy at that coffee shop. Suddenly he fires a seasoned political consultant and takes her on the campaign trail? Until it all goes wrong, and the spurned lover gets her revenge," the barrel of her gun a couple inches away from the back of Lois' head.

"Apparently you didn't hear that I moved out and into my very own apartment," Lois replies with a smirk.

Samantha cocks the gun in her hand. "Enough stalling. Just aim the gun at Jonathan's head and shoot. Didn't General Lane teach you anything?"

"Actually, he did," suddenly turning around and knocking Samantha over with the rifle. They fight over it until Samantha knocks Lois to the ground with it and aims it at Jonathan's head, then pulls the trigger.

Clark enters the auditorium and looks over at his father, then scans the room. His ears perk up when he hears the gun fire. Immediately he rushes towards the stage, barely ahead of the speeding bullet and catches it within a couple inches of Jonathan's face.

Immediately the crowd drops to the ground while the security guards rush Jonathan and Martha away from the scene. Clark kneels down for a moment and takes another look around the room. When he hears the rifle click, he immediately super-speeds upstairs.

Lois gets up and they resume the fight, pulling the gun out of Samantha's hands and pushing her down to the floor face down. Just as she straddles Samantha to keep her from getting up, Clark bursts through the door. "Lois," looking curiously at the scene before him.

"Don't sweat it, Smallville. Better late than never," she quips.

**The next morning…**

Lex was in his study reading when he has an unexpected visitor. "Clark," getting up from the couch as Clark enters the room. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I heard what happened to you last night so I thought I'd come by to see if you were okay," he replies while standing near the doorway.

"That's more than my own father did," Lex replies. "He was just in here telling me that I'm 'slipping' and that I needed to dust off this book," holding up _The Art of War_. "I would have been happier if I had gotten a bicycle for my fourteenth birthday," tossing it onto the couch. "So I'm sure that your father must be happy about the latest poll results," he remarks.

"He could have done without the attempt on his life but…yeah…he's happy about them," Clark responds in an even tone.

Lex nods his head. "So is that the only reason why you stopped by or…" his voice trailing off.

Clark takes a deep breath and exhales. "No," he admits as he walks closer to Lex. "I've been thinking about what you said yesterday about us being civil."

"Oh?" quirking a brow.

"I would be willing to give it a try if you are," he says.

Lex looks at the outstretched hand in front of him. "Alright," slowly taking Clark's hand and shaking it. They gaze at each other for a long time before their fingers slowly unlink. "I…uh…have to go. Early class this morning," turning around and walking over to the doors.

"Clark?"

He turns around. "Yes, Lex?"

"See you around?"

"Yeah," giving Lex a small smile before he exits the room, the doors swinging closed behind him.

Jonathan and Lois were going over his schedule for the next couple days when Martha comes in. "Good news," she says. "You were up by ten points after the rally last night, not seven as they originally thought," showing him the paper in her hand.

"Wow," he grins as he puts on his coat. "It looks like we could win this thing after all," giving his wife a kiss before he leaves the house, closing the door behind him.

"It's great to see him so optimistic," Martha remarks.

"Yeah," Lois replies. "I hate to be the one to burst his bubble," a serious look on her face.

"What do you mean?" asks Martha.

"Lex is running eight hundred ads and dropping three mailers in the next couple weeks. We may be ahead now, but that much coverage will make Mr. Kent a distant memory by Election Day. And as far as I can tell-"

"We're out of money," Martha finishes her sentence. "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell him about it for the last couple days. The thing is, we do have somebody who's willing to front the money."

"Really. Who?" Lois asks her.

"Lionel Luthor," Martha replies.

Lois stares at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Mr. Kent would _never_ take money from Lionel Luthor."

"I know," Martha says as she walks over to the refrigerator. "I don't know what to do," pulling out a bottle of milk and setting it down on the kitchen table. Just then, the phone rings.

"I'll get it," Lois says as she walks over to the phone and picks up the receiver. "Hello?" she answers. "No, he's not here but his wife is. Just a moment," turning to Martha and holding out the phone.

"Who is it?" Martha whispers as she takes the receiver.

"Beats the hell out of me," shrugging her shoulders as she goes into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Hello," Martha answers. "Yes, this is his wife," stopping to listen. "What?" her voice rising an octave. Lois looks up with concern at the tone of Martha's voice. "Yes, I'll be here. Thank you so much," she says just before she hangs up.

Lois watches as Martha sits down at the kitchen table in a daze. "Mrs. K, are you okay?" getting up and walking over to her.

She looks up at Lois. "You won't believe it," shaking her head.

"Believe what?" sitting down next to her.

"I just talked to someone who wants to meet with me about making a _very _sizeable donation to Jonathan's campaign. They're gonna be here any minute."

"Oh?" her interest piqued. "How much?" she asks.

"At least as much as what Lionel offered," she replied.

"Wow," Lois says. "Who is it?"

Before Martha could answer, there's a knocking at the door. "That's him. Will you get it?" Martha asks as she bolts up from her chair and heads up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lois calls up to her.

"I have to freshen up," she replies back without turning around.

_She didn't tell me who it was, Lois_ mumbles under her breath as she walks over to the kitchen door and opens it. Her jaw drops at the sight of the gorgeous man standing there.

"Are you alright, Miss Lane?" he asks with a smile.

She gives herself a mental shake. "How did you know my name?"

"I do my research," still smiling. "So is Mrs. Kent here?"

"She just went upstairs for a minute," she replies.

"So are you going to ask me in or do I have to stay out here on the porch?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"I'm so sorry," holding the door open. Please, come in," her gaze lingering on his backside as he walks past her into the house. _Damn, he's gorgeous, _closing the door and leaning back against it. "You have me at a disadvantage," she says coyly as she saunters towards him. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"You're right. Where _are_ my manners?" still smiling as he extends his hand. "I'm Oliver Queen."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**One month later – Election Day morning**

Clark stifles a yawn as he enters the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee maker. "You're up early," Lois remarks while sipping her coffee.

"I was up early doing my chores," he says as he pours some coffee into a mug then adding some sugar and cream. "So what are _you_ doing here so early? Can't you have coffee at _your_ place?"

"I stopped by to pick up the last of the decorations for the party tonight," she replied before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now that's _real _mature," he says with a smirk as he sits down at the kitchen table. "So how was your date last night with Oliver?"

"He took me to a movie, then to Friendly's for ice cream sundaes," she replies with a smile.

"Let me guess. Rocky Road?"

"Nope," shaking her head. "Wild Cherry."

He arches a brow. "You must _really_ like him if you're getting something other than Rocky Road," looking over at her out of the corner of his eye.

She doesn't reply as she continues sipping her coffee.

"I think it's more than that," he goes on. "Do you think you may be falling in love with him?"

She puts her mug down with a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oliver and Lois sittin' in a tree, k.i.s.s.s.s.i.n.g," he says in a singsong voice.

"_Kissing _only has two _s's, _not _four_," grabbing a apple cinnamon muffin from the basket in the middle of the table and throwing it at him.

"Not if you're doing it for a long _time_," he laughs as he easily snatches the muffin out of mid-air. "Thanks for the muffin," holding it up before taking a huge bite out of it. "So what movie did you go see anyway?"

"_The Legend of Zorro_," she replies. "It was either that or _Shopgirl_."

"_Shopgirl?_ I thought you didn't liked romantic comedies," quirking a brow.

"I don't," she replies with a snort. "I will kill you if you tell anybody this but…" hesitating a moment. "I like _You've got mail_ and _When Harry met Sally_."

"I promise I won't tell _anyone_," crossing his chest with his finger. "Lana and I used to watch them all the time when we were dating," smiling at the memory. "So how was _Zorro_?"

"Ehh," she shrugs as she finishes her coffee. "I liked the sword fights but other than that…" her voice trailing off as she gets up and places the mug in the sink. "I'm heading off to the polling place at Smallville High to cast my vote, then finish setting up for the victory party at the Talon tonight," she says as she grabs her jacket off the coat rack and puts it on.

"You sound pretty confident that my father's gonna win," he says as he gulps down the last of his coffee and sets the mug in the sink next to Lois.'

"I don't like to put out _any_ negative thoughts," she replies as she pulls out her gloves. "It's a little nippy for early November," she adds as she puts them on.

"I know," agreeing with her. "They say it might actually snow later in the week," he adds. "So are you gonna need any help setting up?"

"Chloe and I got most of it done last night, but thanks for asking," she says while taking out her keys. "Now don't forget to wear a suit and tie for the party tonight," she says with laughter in her voice as she opens the kitchen door.

"Yes, _mother_," rolling his eyes as she steps outside and closes the door behind her.

"Yes, Clark?"

He turns around to see his mother coming down the stairs. "Good morning," walking over to give her a peck on the cheek when she reaches the bottom.

"Good morning," she replies with a smile as she goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door. "So did you need something, Clark?" she asks as she pours some cranberry juice into a glass and closes the door.

"No," he replies. "Lois was just nagging me about wearing a suit tonight for the victory party," rolling his eyes again.

She laughs as she sets the glass down on the table and pulls up a chair. "I happen to agree with her," sitting down and taking a sip.

"Me too," says Lana as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. "Ugh," she scowls; one hand on her lower back and the other on her distended belly as she sits down. "I'll be glad to get this kid out of me," she says with a sigh as Clark hands her a glass of milk.

"I don't want any milk," pushing the glass away.

"Then what _do_ you want?" he asks.

"Something I can't have until after the baby is born," she sighs as she retrieves a muffin from the basket and starts to eat it.

"My guess would be a Strawberry Margarita, right?" Martha asks with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh, _yeah_," nodding her head.

"Well it won't be too much longer," Martha replies, her hand reaching out to lightly caress Lana's stomach.

Lana was about to answer when Jonathan comes into the house. "Sorry about missing breakfast," he says as he takes off his jacket and hangs it up. "I had to finish milking the cows," heading over to the sink to wash his hands.

"You're forgiven," Martha replies with a smile as she gets up to give her husband a soft kiss on the lips. "You have just enough time to take a quick shower and change your clothes before we have to make our appearance at Smallville High so you can officially cast your vote."

"Yes, dear," he replies with a teasing glint in his eyes as he lightly gives her backside a quick squeeze before heading up the stairs.

"I didn't see that," Clark mutters under his breath as he grabs his backpack. "Good thing I only have morning classes today," he say as he walks over to Lana. "I'll see you later," giving her a brief kiss on the cheek before going outside.

She leans back against the chair with a sigh. Martha looks at her curiously. "Are you okay?" she asks with concern in her tone.

"It's just that," hesitating a moment before going on. "When I see how affectionate you and Mr. Kent are with each other, it just makes me feel a little sad that I don't have that in my marriage. I know that it's a different situation with Clark and I but still…" her voice trailing off.

"I know, sweetie," she says in a soft voice as she sits back down. "It's understandable that you would want that," taking her hand. "I know what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you back in the same way."

"You do?" a surprised expression on her face.

"I do," Martha replies. "I had a college sweetheart. I thought I'd never get over it when he broke up with me, but then I met Jonathan and I realized that what I had felt for him paled in comparison," a soft smile on her face. "So you hang in there," patting her hand. "Your Prince Charming will come along."

She looks up at Martha. "I believe it, coming from you," smiling at her as she stands up. "I think I'll go for a short walk," sighing as she goes outside, groaning softly with every step.

Martha walks over to the sink to wash the few dishes left there before heading upstairs. "Are you almost ready?" she calls out to Jonathan as she knocks on the door before entering the bathroom.

"Almost," he replies, turning the shower off and pulling back the curtain. "Maybe next time you could join me," flashing her a wink as he steps out of the tub and dries himself off with a towel.

"Apparently we each have a different definition of _almost_," her eyes lingering on his body as he drops the towel.

"It _would_ be practical for us to shower together," wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his lips until they were a couple inches away from hers. "We'd save money on water usage."

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason?" quirking a brow at him.

"Hell, no," he declares, giving her a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?" he asks after pulling away.

"Hell, yes," grinning back at him before pulling him back in for another kiss, then pushing him away. "Now please finish getting dressed before we're late," swatting him on his backside before leaving the bathroom.

"Was that payback for what I did earlier?" he asks while rubbing his backside where she hit him.

She turns around. "You better believe it," she replies in a mischievous tone as she goes back downstairs.

He can't help laughing as he goes into the bedroom and starts getting dressed…

**Later that afternoon…**

"So what's the latest?" Lex asks his campaign manager as he hangs up the phone.

"Jonathan Kent is a couple points ahead right now," he replies. "It's still early yet. The polls don't close until eight o'clock," he goes on to say.

"Keep me informed," he replies as he dials another number.

"Yes, sir," he answers back as he leaves the room, the swinging doors closing behind him.

"I think that you and Chloe did an _amazing_ job in decorating this place," Oliver remarks as he walks around the Talon.

"Thanks," Lois replies as she walks over to the coffee machine. "Want any?" she asks while pouring herself a cup.

"I try to limit my coffee intake to around two cups a day," he replies as she adds several teaspoons of sugar and a splash of milk. He watches with curiosity as she gulps it down and prepares another cup. "Maybe you should do the same."

She looks up. "I don't drink _that_ much coffee," frowning slightly.

"I think that's your fourth cup this morning," he counters back as he walks towards her. "Not to mention the fact that you practically _inhale _your coffee," standing in front of her. "There _is_ something to be said about taking your time and savoring the moment," his fingertips lightly caressing her cheek.

"Oh?" her voice cracking a little as his fingers glide down her neck.

"Of course," smiling inwardly when he feels her racing pulse. "Maybe tonight I could show you what I'm talking about," lowering his lips to her ear. "Would you like that?" pressing them against her neck.

"Mmm, yes," she whispers back just before his lips meet hers in a soft kiss…

"So how are you feeling?" Chloe asks Lana as they sit down on the porch swing.

"I'm pregnant, how do you think I'm feeling?" snapping back as she rests her hands on her belly.

"Sorry," Chloe replies as she leans against the back cushion.

Lana turns her head. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay," Chloe replies with a smile. "You're allowed. So how are things between you and Clark?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Chloe, I'm married to a man who's gay and desperately in love with another man. Need I go on?"

"Enough said," Chloe replies with a light chuckle. "So you should see how the Talon looks," changing the subject. "I can't wait for everybody to see it."

"I can't wait either," says Clark as he climbs up the stairs and drops his backpack next to the kitchen door. "So what are you girls up to?" he asks as he sits down in an adjoining chair.

"Just enjoying the fresh air," they both reply at the same time.

He smiles back at their simultaneous response. "So have you heard the latest on the voting?"

"Your father is ahead by two points," Chloe replies. "It's still early though."

"I have a good feeling about the election," Clark says with a smile before his expression darkens slightly.

Both Chloe and Lana notice the change in his facial expression. "It's about Lex, isn't it?"

He looks over at Lana. "Yeah," sighing at the thought of his former lover.

Chloe and Lana exchange glances. "So how about Lois and Oliver Queen?"

Clark looks up at Chloe. "What about them?"

"They've been attached to the hip ever since they met," she replies with a grin. "Do you think she's in love with him?"

"I asked her that question this morning," he says.

"What was her answer?" Chloe asks in a curious tone.

"She said _maybe_," he replies after a brief pause. "She definitely likes him, that's for sure," he says as he gets back up. "I should probably do my homework for tomorrow before getting ready for the party tonight," abruptly getting up and heading in the direction of the barn.

"He really misses Lex, doesn't he?" Chloe remarks sadly as they watch him walk into the barn.

"Yeah," Lana replies. "I know he still has dreams about him," sighing as she gets up from the swing. "I have to go to the bathroom again," rolling her eyes as she opens the kitchen door.

"I'll see you at the party later," Chloe replies back as she walks over to her car.

"Okay," waving back as the car takes off down the driveway.

Meanwhile, Clark sits down at his desk in the loft and opens one of his text books. After about ten minutes, he slams the book shut because he was unable to concentrate. He gets up from his chair and lies down on the couch, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep while memories of Lex making love to him in the loft invade his dreams…

_"Yes, oh yes," he cries out at how much he's enjoying what Lex is doing to him; clutching the blanket in his fists as Lex pulls and squeezes his cock while penetrating him harder and harder. Then his body shakes violently from the mind-blowing orgasm that hits him; collapsing onto the blanket._

_Lex keeps up his thrusts until he has one of his own; yelling out Clark's name before collapsing onto his back; still inside him. _

_"Oh, Lex," he whispers softly; his body finally settling down…_

His eyes open abruptly and he looks downward when he feels wetness between his legs. "_Damn_ you, Lex," he mutters under his breath as he removes his jeans. _Good thing I keep an extra pair here, _retrieving them from the bottom drawer of his desk and putting them on.

He looks over at the textbook on his desk. _I'll do my homework later, _he decides as he heads down the stairs carrying his backpack, the soiled pair of jeans stuffed inside…

**The Talon – later that evening…**

The party is in full swing. Everybody is laughing and having a good time. Jonathan and Martha have just entered through the front door. "Can you fix the clasp on my necklace?" she whispers to him. He sweeps her hair to the side and fiddles with it. "You know one more district and you have a whole new commute to Topeka," she tells him.

He fixes the clasp and kisses her on the neck. "The only victory that ever mattered to me is when I won your heart," whispering in her ear before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When they see Lois and Oliver, they immediately walk over to them.

"Hi, Senator & Mrs. Kent," Lois quips while Oliver shakes their hands.

"I haven't won _yet_," he replies.

"Oh _you_ will," Lois interjects. "I'm going to check out the latest results. I'll be right back," giving Oliver a peck on the cheek before walking towards the staircase.

"So where are Clark, Lana, and Chloe?" Martha asks as Jonathan walks over to the refreshment table to get them some punch.

"Clark and Lana should be here any minute," Oliver replies while sipping his punch. "Lois told me that Chloe had a flat tire so she'll be a little late."

"Well I'm glad you were able to make it tonight," Martha turns to him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he replies with a smile.

"Oliver," Martha begins. "I just wanted to tell you again how appreciative Jonathan and I are of your _very_ generous donation to Jonathan's campaign. We really didn't want to take any money from Lionel Luthor. That would have been a last resort."

"You don't have to thank me," he says to her. "I had heard a lot of good things about your husband so it wasn't a hard decision for me to make."

"You're very modest," she remarks as Jonathan comes over and hands her a cup of punch.

"I finally made it!" Chloe declares as she walks over to where they were standing.

"Did you have to get a new tire?" Jonathan asks as he hands her the other cup of punch and goes back to get some more.

"No, thank goodness," taking a sip. "It took me longer than I thought to change it though."

"You didn't call AAA?" asks Martha.

"Why should I call them if it's something I could do myself?" she counters.

"Good for you, Chloe," Oliver remarks with a smile.

"Well it's _about_ time we got here," Lana snaps at Clark as he helps her out of the car.

"It's not _my_ fault that we had to stop _twice_ to find a restroom," snapping back at her.

"I am _pregnant_ you know," her voice rising an octave. "With your child by the way!"

"No need to remind me of something I already know," he replies in an exasperated tone as he walks up to the front door of the Talon and opens it, turning around to face her. "Let's put a smile on our faces shall we?" arching a brow.

"_Don't_ tell me what to do," brushing by him.

_I can't wait for this baby to be born, _he thinks to himself as he follows her inside. "Hi, everybody," plastering a smile on his face.

"Sorry we're late but you know how slow a driver Clark is. He drives like an old lady," Lana replies with a smirk as she greets everybody.

"That's not why-" he starts to retort when Oliver grabs his arm.

"Let's go get a drink," pulling Clark towards the refreshment table. "So what's going on?" Oliver asks as they reach the table. "I sense a little tension between the two of you," picking up the ladle and pouring some punch into a cup and handing it to Clark.

"Thanks," taking a sip before answering. "I guess it's the hormones that's making her so moody," continuing to sip.

"That's probably it," Oliver agrees as he takes a sip from his own cup.

Clark finishes his drink and pours some more punch into his cup. "So what was it that made you decide to back my father in the first place?"

Oliver is a little taken back by the suddenness of the question at first. "Well…" pausing before he answers. "It's like I told your parents. I had heard a lot of good things about your father and that it wasn't that hard a decision for me to make. Besides, Lex has enough money as it is."

"You know _Le_x_?"_ looking at him curiously.

"We both went to Excelsior," he replies as he finishes up his punch and pours some more into his cup. "We didn't get along very well back then. I'm ashamed to say that I constantly made fun of his baldness. If I knew then what I know now, I wouldn't have done it."

"Did you ever resolve things between the two of you?" Clark asks him.

Oliver thinks about it for a moment. "We sat down and talked about it not too long ago," he replies. "I was surprised when he called me out of the blue. I'm glad he did though because I always felt bad about the way I treated him in school and it gave me the chance to apologize."

"Did he forgive you? Are you friends now?

"He did forgive me," Oliver replies. "As for us being friends, I don't think I would call us that. I think it's safe to say that we're friendly whenever we see each other. So let me ask _you_ something. Why did you and Lex break up?" changing the subject.

Clark does a spit take. "What do you mean?" a trace of nervousness in his voice.

"I know you and Lex were romantically involved until recently."

"Lois told you, didn't she?" Clark's eyes darkening. "When I get my hands on her-"

"_Don't_ get mad at Lois," jumping to her defense. "She didn't tell me anything."

"Then how did you know?"

"The other day I was walking up to the front door and I happened to overhear a conversation between you and your mother about Lex," resting one hand on Clark's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep your secret."

"I appreciate that. Thank you," Clark replies. "As for the reason why we broke up-" he starts to say but that's when Lois appears at the top of the stairs.

"I have an announcement to make," she calls out. "I just got the final results." Everybody gets really quiet. "Congratulations, Senator Kent," beaming from ear to ear; running down the stairs as everybody starts crowding around Jonathan and Martha. One person after the other tells him congratulations. Clark and Oliver reach them at the same time as Lois.

"Congratulations, Dad," giving him a big hug.

"Thank, son," hugging him back.

"It's my turn," Lois interrupts, pushing Clark away and throwing her arms around Jonathan. "Congratulations, Senator," beaming from ear to ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he tells her.

"It was my pleasure," she replies back. Then she lets go and gives Martha a hug.

Clark looks up at the television monitor, gazing at the picture of Lex as the on-air reporter announces Jonathan's victory over Lex. Chloe notices the pensive expression on his face and walks over to him. "Maybe you should go over to the mansion and see how he's holding up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asks.

He looks at her. "_Why_ should I? He's the one who broke up with _me_," a hint of anger in his tone.

"Didn't you tell him recently that you were willing to try and be civil?" she counters back.

He doesn't answer her right away. Finally he says, "I hate it when you're right. That's _sooo_ annoying."

"Tell me something I don't know," she replies with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Lana walks over to them. "I'm really tired and I want to go home," she tells Clark.

"How about I take you home so that Clark can go see Lex?" Chloe pipes in.

"You're going to see _Lex?"_ Lana looks up at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Why?"

"I'm only going to see how he's holding up," shrugging his shoulders. "He did lose the election after all. Besides, if I don't go see him now, Chloe will keep on nagging me until I do. Sometimes it's easier to just give in," he ends with a sigh.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Chloe scowls slightly while punching him on his upper arm.

"Hey!" rubbing his shoulder and pretending it hurt for the benefit of the crowd around them. "Lois is the only one who gets to do that," his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Lois must feel _sooo_ special," a wide grin on Chloe's face while Lana can't help chuckling at her quip.

He just rolls his eyes. "I'll see you back at the farm," leaning forward to kiss Lana's cheek. "Good night," giving Chloe a hug before heading over to his parents and telling them where he's going before heading outside, taking a good look around before super-speeding away...

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

**A short time earlier…**

Lex enters the study and immediately reaches for the decanter.

"Sorry for your loss."

He stiffens at the all too familiar voice. "You're _not_ sorry," he replies in a cool tone as he pours some scotch into his glass and takes a gulp.

"Now _that_ hurts my feelings," Lionel replies as he enters the study, closing the door behind him.

"As if I care if your feelings are hurt," Lex snaps back as he finishes off the rest of the scotch in his glass and pours some more into it.

"I happen to know that you made a _very_ generous donation to Jonathan Kent's campaign," turning back around to face his father.

"I didn't donate _one_ cent to Jonathan Kent's campaign," he replies as he walks over to the mini bar and picks up the decanter.

"You are _such_ a liar," Lex says as Lionel takes a sip. "It's a classic Lionel Luthor move."

Lionel pulls out his cell phone. "Call him," holding it out towards Lex. "He'll confirm that I'm telling you the truth."

Lex starts to reach out for it, but pulls his hand back. "Forget it. It doesn't matter anyway. It's over," gulping the last of the scotch and filling his glass up again.

Lionel doesn't say anything as he returns the phone to his pocket.

"Would it have _killed_ you to support me for once?" abruptly turning around to face him. "I'm your son. Your flesh and blood," he says in a voice full of both pain and anger. "Tell me why."

Lionel takes a moment to think about it, then looks Lex straight in the eye. "I would _never_ support any gay son of mine in a million years."

The glass slips out of Lex's hand and falls to the floor with a crash. He stares back at his father with widening eyes.

"Don't look so shocked, Lex," Lionel replies as he finishes off his scotch. "I've known for _years_ that you preferred men to women," he continues on as he sets the glass down on the smooth surface of the mini bar.

"So you know about-"

"You take me for a _fool_, Lex," he continues on in a frosty tone. "I've been quite aware of your feelings for Clark Kent for some time now," slowly walking around Lex until he was standing back in front of him.

"I must admit to wondering why you broke up with him, but when I heard about his marriage to Lana Lang, it made sense."

"I broke up with him because he was going to be a father and that he needed to be there for the baby," Lex replies back.

"Bullshit!" Lionel exclaims, grabbing Lex firmly by the shoulders. "You didn't want it getting out that you were in a relationship with a man because it might interfere with your political aspirations. _That's_ the reason why you broke up with him."

Lex pushes back against Lionel's chest, causing him to let go of his shoulders and stagger backwards. "Don't _ever_ touch me again," he spats out, his eyes flashing.

Lionel merely smirks as he pulls out his gloves from his coat pocket and puts them on. "I think I'll stop by the Talon and extend my congratulations to our newly elected Senator. Care to join me?" he asks as he walks over to the doors and opens them.

"I already called to extend my congratulations," Lex replies through clenched teeth.

"Very well," Lionel replies as he steps out into the hall and closes them behind him.

"Son of a b!tch!" Lex yells as he throws Lionel's glass at the fireplace.

Lionel slips into the back seat of the limousine and closes the door while the chauffeur walks around the car and gets behind the wheel. "Where to, Mr. Luthor?" he asks as he puts on his seatbelt and starts the engine.

"The Talon," Lionel replies.

"Yes, sir," he answers back as he pulls out of the driveway. "We'll have to take Route 40 instead because of the construction that's been going on lately," he says as he pulls onto the main road.

"Very well," Lionel mutters, not really paying attention to him as he opens his briefcase.

Clark slips into the mansion unnoticed and makes his way over to the study. He stands in front of the doors and raises his fist as if to knock on it, but hesitates. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea, _he thinks to himself as he lowers his hand and starts to walk away.

"I know you're out there."

Clark freezes in his tracks when he hears Lex's voice. He takes a deep breath, then exhales to steady his nerves before opening the door.

"Hallway camera?" quirking one of his brows as he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"You know _me_," Lex slurring his words.

"Do you really think that getting drunk is a wise idea?" Clark asks as Lex picks up the decanter and polishes off the last of the scotch.

Lex slams the decanter down on the glass top of the mini bar. "Who are _you_ to give me advice, huh?" walking a little unsteadily towards him before stopping a few feet away. "What _are_ you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how you were handling-"

"My losing the election?" interrupting him.

"Yes," he replies.

"Yeah, right," he snarls back. "You're only here to rub it in my face," waving his arms around.

"That's not true," Clark says while taking a step forward. "Lex, I know better than anyone how hard you worked for this, but I don't think you should take it so personally."

Lex shakes his head. "You have _any_ idea how many people are probably cheering right now that the spoiled rich kid lost to some salt of the earth farmer?"

"Since when do you care about what other people think?" Clark asks.

"Since I was branded at birth with the sins of my father," he replies as he turns around, walking unsteadily as he makes his way back to the mini bar. "I really must get some more scotch," he mumbles under his breath as he pulls out a bottle of whiskey.

Clark walks over to him. "I think you've had _just_ about enough," pulling the whiskey bottle out of his hand and setting it back down on the bar.

"You're hardly in the position to tell me what to do, farm boy," poking Clark in the chest.

"You're _drunk_, Lex," Clark replies in a level tone. "I think you need to sleep it off."

"Just _once_, Clark, I wanted to get out from under his shadow. Earn something on my own, you know? But _noooo_," shaking his head. "I couldn't get even that," starting to laugh hysterically. "You know what my father said to me just before you showed up? He said that he would never support _any_ gay son of his in a million years."

Clark stares at him in disbelief. "He said _that?"_

"You bet he did," abruptly turning away from Clark so he wouldn't see the lone tear gliding down his cheek.

"I'm really sorry, Lex," Clark replies, resting his hand on Lex's upper arm.

Lex hesitates a moment, then reaches back to rest his hand over Clark's. "I know you are," he starts to say before noticing the gold ring on Clark's ring finger. "Oh, right. I almost forgot. You're married now," letting go of Clark's hand.

"Yep. I'm married now," Clark says in a level tone.

"So I suppose you and Lana have…" his voice trailing off.

"That's _personal_, Lex," Clark replies while taking a few steps backwards.

"I know what _that_ means," Lex starts to laugh again. "You haven't consummated the marriage yet have you?"

Clark's eyes begin to narrow. "What Lana and I do in the privacy of our bedroom is _none_ of your business," he snaps back.

"You can't get it up because she doesn't do it for you," Lex declares as he takes a step forward. "You can't stop thinking about how much you want..crave…my hard, _thick_ cock in your ass," taking another step closer. "F*cking you over and _over_ again until your eyes roll back in your head and you pass out from the _sheer_ ecstasy of having had _the_ most intense orgasm of your _life_."

Clark takes a couple more steps backwards until his back hits the wall. "I don't want that," he says in a nervous tone.

"Of course you do," Lex whispers softly as he presses his body against him. "You want it _baaad_," his hand moving down to Clark's zipper.

"No," shaking his head as Lex lowers his hand and sticks it inside his pants. "Boxers? _What_ a disappointment," shaking his head sadly as he slips his hand through the slit. "Now _that's_ more like it," he smirks as he wraps his fingers around Clark's cock. "You're _sooo_ hard," sliding his hand up and down while firmly squeezing it at the same time.

Clark gasps out while throwing his head back, his eyes closing as Lex continues stroking him. "Cum for me," Lex whispers as his lips attack Clark's neck. "You know you want to."

"No, Lex," finally pushing him away. "We can't do this. I'm married," he says in a cool tone.

Lex just stands there watching as Clark adjusts his pants. "You're _leaving_?"

"I really thought we could have a civil conversation, but obviously I was wrong," walking over to the study doors and opening them. "I _am_ sorry you lost," he says in a soft voice before he exits the room, the doors swinging shut behind him.

Lex turns around and staggers towards the sofa but his knees buckle, causing him to collapse onto the rug in front of the fireplace and pass out…

**A few minutes later…**

Clark arrives at the farm, surprised to see Lois there. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" he asks as he takes off his jacket while entering the kitchen.

"I forgot my purse," holding it up as she walks towards the kitchen door. "Where have you been anyway? And why are you here instead of your fathers victory party?" arching one brow.

"I went to see Lex," he says while sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh," she says as she comes over and sits down next to him. "How is he?" she asks.

"Drunk," he replies.

She nods her head. "I'd probably be drunk too if it were me."

He turns his head. "Are you a mean drunk?"

"No," she replies. "Unfortunately alcohol makes me even more outspoken," shrugging her shoulders. "What about you? What kind of drunk are you, or do you even drink at all?"

"I'm lucky that alcohol doesn't affect me," he tells her. "Not that I've had much to drink anyway. I really don't care for it," he shrugs.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you here instead of the party?" she asks again.

He leans back against his chair with a sigh. "I just needed a few minutes by myself before I headed back there."

"I understand," briefly resting her hand over his before getting up. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," he replies as he gets up too. "I'm just gonna check on Lana before I leave," he adds as he starts to climb the stairs.

"Lana's not here," she calls out after him as she opens the kitchen door.

He stops on the middle step and turns around. "What are you talking about?"

She looks up at him with confusion. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Chloe was bringing Lana back here while I was going to see Lex," he replies as he comes back downstairs, a worried expression on his face.

She furrows her brows in puzzlement. "That doesn't make sense," she says while taking her cell phone out. "I'm gonna call her right now," dialing the number, frowning when there's no answer. "She's not answering," hanging up. "Now _I'm_ worried," she says as she returns her phone to her coat pocket.

"It's not like Chloe to not answer," starting to sound panicky.

"Calm down, Clark. I'm sure everything is okay," trying to reassure him.

"I hope you're right," he says just before hi phone rings.

"That's got to be Chloe," she says as he flips open his phone and checks the caller id.

"It's not her," shaking his head. "Hello? Yes, this is Clark Kent," the blood draining from his face as he sinks down on one of the chairs. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you. Bye," slowly closing his phone and looking up at her.

"Was that about-"

"Yes," he replies, his voice cracking. "Chloe's car was hit by another car on Route 40."

Lois throws her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp that comes out. "No!" her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Both Chloe and Lana have been taken by ambulance to Smallville Medical Center," he goes on to say before getting back up. "They're performing an emergency c-section on Lana and I have to be there," he adds as he puts his jacket back on.

"I'm coming with you," Lois declares and follows him outside to his truck.

Clark was about to open the driver's side door when he happens to notice that one of the front tires was flat. "Damn!" he mutters angrily, kicking the tire.

"Can't you change it?" Lois asks as he kicks it again.

"Normally I can, but the spare tire is shot and I haven't had the time to buy a new one," straightening up. "We'll just have to take your car," turning around to face her.

"Okay," she says. After they both get in and put on their seatbelts, Lois inserts the key in the ignition but it doesn't start. "Come on, come on," beginning to get impatient.

"Uh, Lois."

"What?" snapping back at him.

"Did you forget to fill up your tank?"

She looks at him curiously before glancing over at the dashboard. "Damn!" she scowls when she sees the needle on the 'empty' mark. "What are we gonna do _now?"_

"I have an idea," getting out of the car and coming over to her side. "Come on," opening the door.

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna walk all the way to the medical center," she retorts as she gets out of the car.

"Nope," shaking his head as he walks over to her and sweeps her off her feet and into his arms.

"What the-?" looking up at him with surprise.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell _anybody_ and not ask me any questions regarding what you're about to witness in the next few seconds. _O-kay?"_

She starts to open her mouth but he lays his finger over it. "I promise to tell you the whole story later," in response to her unspoken question. "Promise me," he asks again, slowly removing his finger.

"Of course I promise," she replies, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Good. Now hang on tight," he tells her just before he goes into super-speed mode. Once they arrive at the medical center, he sets her down in a secluded spot.

"Lois? Are you okay?" he asks with concern when she still hasn't said anything. "I know you hate uncomfortable silences, but just so you know I hate them too."

She continues staring at him for a few more seconds before she finally answers him.

"I guess I can't call you _Smallville_ anymore."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

"I hope you don't mean that," Clark finally says after a few seconds.

One of her brows arch at his admission. "Are you telling me that you like it when I call you _Smallville_?"

_Idiot! _he scolds himself inwardly as he takes a few steps forward until he's standing directly in front of her. "If you tell anybody I like it-"

"_Relax_, Clark. I won't tell anybody. I'm an excellent secret keeper. You should know that by now," her fist reaching out to punch his shoulder.

He grabs her arm in mid-air, causing her to look up at him with surprise. "Why'd you do that?" pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I didn't want you breaking your fist," he replied with a little smirk before his expression turns serious. "We're wasting _precious_ time talking about this. Chloe and Lana were just in a serious car accident. My wife is about to have a c-section to deliver our only child," abruptly turning around and walking towards the emergency entrance.

Lois follows him as he enters the building and heads for the main desk. "Hello, my name is Clark Kent. I got a call that my wife was just in a car accident and was just brought in," he tells the woman behind the desk.

The woman picks up a clipboard. "Is your wife Lana Lang-Kent?" looking up at him.

"Yes," he replies.

"My cousin was brought in at the same time. She was the driver of the car," Lois pipes up.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan?" she asks Lois.

"That's her," Lois replies.

"I'll alert the doctor that you're here," picking up the phone.

While she's making the call, Clark turns to Lois. "I better call my parents and let them know what happened," he says while pulling out his phone.

"I'll do it," she tells him. "You should wait here for the doctor."

"Thanks," reaching out to briefly rub her upper arm just as the nurse hangs up.

"The doctor is with your wife right now," the nurse informs him. "He'll be out shortly to talk with you about her condition. In the meantime, please have a seat," indicating the seating area.

"Thank you," he replies, walking over to the seating area and sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I'll go back outside and make that call," Lois says as she starts to walk away, then turns around. "Smallville?"

He looks up. "What?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she says, coming back to him and resting her hand on his shoulder.

He looks up at her a little perplexed. "What _are_ you talking about?" standing up.

"When we were outside just a minute ago," she replies. "You know, about the arm thing."

"Oh, _that_," finally understanding what she's talking about. "It's okay," standing up. "There's nothing for you to apologize for," giving her a little smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," still smiling.

"Okay," smiling back and starts to walk away again, but abruptly turns back around when she feels a firm tap on her backside. "What the hell did you do that for?" she glares at him.

"It was just a little tap between friends," he replies with a straight face.

She just shakes her head at him. "You _are_ a worry," she says as she walks away again. _I'll get you back for that, _she mutters under her breath.

"I'd like to see you try," he calls out after her.

She stops in her tracks. "Let me guess. You have super-hearing too?" she mutters softly under her breath so no one else could hear her.

"Yep," he replies.

"That's just _great!"_ she mutters angrily and proceeds to stomp away to the sound of his laughter.

He watches her walk away. _I really needed that laugh. Thank you, Lois, _he can't help thinking as he sits back down, his hands clasping and unclasping nervously while waiting for the doctor to come out.

Lex's campaign manager enters the study. "Lex? Are you here?" frowning when he sees the empty decanter. As he continues looking around, he hears a small sigh coming from the vicinity of the fireplace. He immediately walks over and finds Lex lying on the rug unconscious.

"Lex!" he exclaims as he rushes to his side and kneels down, lightly patting his cheek. When that doesn't work, he grabs a bottle of cold water from the mini bar's refrigerator and quickly opens it, pouring some of it over Lex's forehead.

Lex opens his eyes and looks through half-opened eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"We have to go to the hospital," he replies in a soft voice as he puts his arm around Lex's shoulder and helps him up.

"What for?" he asks as they walk out of the study and down the hallway.

"Your father was just in a car accident," he answers back as they reach Lex's limousine.

"What?!" Lex exclaims before holding his head as a shooting pain hits him between the eyes.

Troy opens the door and helps him into the back seat, sitting down next to him. "It happened on Route 40," lightly knocking on the privacy panel separating the front seat from the back. The panel lowers and the chauffeur turns his head. "Where to?" he asks.

"Smallville Medical Center," Troy tells him. "And hurry."

"Yes, Sir," he replies and starts the car while the panel slowly rises up.

**A few minutes later…**

Lois comes back into the emergency room. "Your parents are on their way along with Oliver," Lois tells Clark as she sits down next to him. "So has the doctor come out yet?"

"No," Clark replies before lapsing into silence.

They sit there for what seems like an eternity but in reality only a couple minutes had passed. "So I was wondering about something."

Clark looks over at Lois. "What about?"

"Well..." pausing a moment. "When I went to punch you earlier, you grabbed my arm and told me you didn't want me to get hurt. Why?" When he doesn't immediately reply, she goes on. "I mean, I've punched you before. What was so different this time?"

He just sighs before he finally answers. "Super-speed and super-hearing are not my only abilities. I also have super-strength."

"Okay, but I _still_ don't understand why you grabbed my arm," looking at him curiously.

"I don't know why I did that. It was a reflex I suppose," he shrugs.

She was about to ask another question when a man wearing a white jacket and a stethoscope around his neck approaches them. "Hello, Clark," he says as he stops in front of him.

"Hi, Doctor Hamilton."

"Now how many times have I told you to call me _Emil?"_ he quips as they shake hands.

"Too many times, I guess," Clark replies. "So how is my wife?"

"And my cousin?" Lois interjects.

Emil turns to Lois first. "Your cousin has injuries typical of a car accident of this type. She has a broken leg, a couple broken ribs, contusions, cuts, bruises."

"Will she be okay?"

"She will need a lot of therapy for her leg, but we expect her to make a full recovery," he reassures her.

"What about my wife?" Clark interrupts him. "Did she have the baby yet?"

"Yes," he replies. "She had a healthy eight pound baby girl."

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. "That's _wonderful_ news," a big smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Smallville," Lois exclaims as she throws her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thanks, Lois," hugging her back before pulling away. "When can I see her?" turning to Emil.

"In a few minutes," he tells him.

"So how is my wife?" Clark asks again.

"We need to talk, but not here," Emil replies while giving Clark a knowing look. "Let's go to my office."

"Okay," Clark nods his head in understanding before turning to Lois. "Can you let me know when my parents show up? I want to be the one to tell them about their new grandchild."

"Sure. No problem," she replies. "I hope everything is okay," lowering her voice to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks," he replies back before following Emil down the hall, not stopping until they reach his office.

"Have a seat," he tells Clark as he shuts the door and locks it.

Clark sits down on one of the chairs in front of the desk while Emil sits down on the front edge of it. "It's bad news, isn't it?" he asks in a worried tone.

"I'm afraid so," Emil replies, a solemn expression. "First off, I should tell you that Lana was lucky to even make it to the hospital. Surviving the c-section and having a healthy baby was nothing short of a miracle. But…" his voice trailing off.

The suggestion of tears appear in Clark's eyes. "She's not gonna make it, is she?"

Emil shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Clark. The internal injuries are just too severe."

"I don't understand. I took Lana to the Fortress and Jor-El made her stronger so she could carry the baby," confusion evident in his voice.

"I wish I had an answer for you but I don't," he replies with a sigh. "Unfortunately these things happen sometimes."

Clark walks over to the window and stares out at the clear night sky. "How much time does she have?" he asks in a soft voice without turning around.

"Probably a few hours at the most," he replies.

"Does she know?"

"No," Emil answers back. "Officially I'm supposed to tell her…"

"But unofficially?" Clark interjects.

"Unofficially I think that we shouldn't."

Clark turns his head and stares at him with widening eyes. "You want me to _lie_ to her?"

Emil walks over to him. "What would be the point in telling her she only has a few hours left? She should enjoy that time with her daughter."

Clark's eyebrow arches at the mention of his daughter. "Has she seen the baby yet?"

"Not yet," he replies. "I thought that you would both like to see her at the same time."

Clark merely nods before walking over to the door. "Maybe you're right," pausing in the open doorway for a moment before turning around. "What room is she in?"

"She's in room 428."

He stands there without saying anything for a brief moment. "I just want to say _thank you_ for taking such good care of Lana during the whole pregnancy," he finally says in an emotional voice.

Emil comes over and rests his hands on Clark's shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "If there's anything else I can do, if you need any help or advice with the baby, you know my number. Call me anytime. I'm quite handy with babies. I have two of my own as you know."

"I'm sure I will," Clark replies. "I know I'll need a _lot_ of help in raising her by myself," his face contorting with pain at the words he never thought he'd utter.

"You have your parents, your friends. You won't be alone," Emile reassures him before he says, "I'll call upstairs and tell the nurses to get your beautiful daughter ready for viewing," flashing Clark a small wink before sitting back down at his desk and picking up the phone.

"Thanks," Clark smiles briefly before leaving the room and heading for the elevators. As the doors close and the elevator begins to rise, Clark leans back against the wall with tears sliding down his cheek.

_I can't let her see me like this, _wiping his eyes with his sleeve. _I hope I'll be convincing. I'm not a good liar, _he thinks to himself as the doors open on the fourth floor. After making a quick trip to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, he makes his way to her room, standing in front of the door.

_Okay, Clark. You can do this, _trying to give himself a little pep talk before he enters the room.

Lana opens her eyes and looks up. "Clark. You're here."

"Where else would I be?" he quips.

"Have you seen her yet?" she asks as he pulls up a chair next to her bed and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Not yet," he replies. "Emil thought that we would like to see her together. As we speak, the nurses are getting her all spiffed up for us," reaching out to sweep a lock of hair off her cheek.

"That's really sweet of them to do that," a small smile briefly appearing on her face. "So has he told you anything about my condition?"

"He says you're going to be _just_ fine," plastering a big smile on his face.

"Liar," she replies back.

"You don't believe me?" a hurt expression on his face.

"You've never been a good liar, Clark," shaking her head sadly. "Please tell me the truth. How much time do I have?"

Clark 's eyes begin to water again so he uses his sleeve once more. "Emil thinks a few hours at the most," he finally tells her.

"I had a feeling," she says as she grabs a tissue and dabs at her own eyes.

"I wish I knew what to say," he says, taking the tissue she hands him and blowing his nose.

"I know," she replies weakly as she tosses the wadded up tissue into the trash basket. "I don't want anybody to know," pulling out another tissue.

"Okay, if that's what you want," he replies before lapsing into silence for a few minutes, then getting up from his chair. "Where are you going?" she asks.

"I'm going to the Fortress and have a word with Jor-El. Maybe there's something he can do."

"Like what?" she asks with furrowed brows. "Cure me? Turn back the day so you can prevent the accident in the first place?"

"Maybe," shrugging his shoulders. "I have to do _something_. I can't let you die and miss out on knowing your daughter," he replies in a determined voice.

She grabs his arm. "_No_, Clark."

"But-"

"No _but's_, Clark," shaking her head as he sits back down.

"Don't you remember what Jor-El said about my losing someone I love because he brought me back?"

"I remember," she replies with a sigh. "But let's just say that Jor-El had the capability to turn back the day. You don't know what could happen. Someone else you love could die. Your mother could get sick or your father could have a heart attack," fixing her eyes on his. "We're not supposed to play God, Clark. Please promise me that you won't ask him to."

He starts to open his mouth, but she shakes her head. "_Promise_ me," she says again in a firm tone.

He takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales. "I promise," he finally says.

"Good," holding out her hand. "Now let's shake on it."

He can't help chuckling a little. "Okay," taking her hand.

They smile at each other for a moment before the door opens. "Here is your beautiful baby girl," the nurse replies with a smile.

Lana sits up as the nurse comes over and places her gently in her outstretched arms. "She's _beautiful_," she whispers softly in a voice full of emotion.

"She sure is," Clark says in the same kind of voice. "Can I hold her?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Of course you can. You _are_ the father after all," smiling up at him as she holds the baby out to him.

He takes her in his arms and gazes at her sleeping face. "I'm already in love," unable to keep his eyes off her.

Jonathan and Martha burst through the emergency doors and run over to Lois. "I'm so glad you finally made it," she says as she gives them both a brief hug. "Where's Oliver?" she asks after letting go.

"He'll be right in. He's just parking the car," Martha replies. "So how's Lana? How's Chloe?"

"Chloe will be okay," telling them what the doctor said.

"And Lana?"

"I don't know," shaking her head. "Dr. Hamilton wanted to talk to Clark in private."

Jonathan and Martha give each other a look. "What about the baby?" Martha asks.

"Lana had the baby and all I'm at liberty to say is that it was healthy."

"You're not gonna tell us whether it's a boy or a girl?" Jonathan asks with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Clark said he wanted to tell you himself," she replies with a wink. "I'll send him a text and let him know that you're here," pulling out her phone and rapidly typing out a message.

_From LL to CK: Their here._

_From CK to LL: Thanks. Lana is in room 428. And by the way, it should be __they're__, not __their__._

_From LL to CK: *sticks out tongue*_

_From CK to LL: You should really put some sunscreen on your tongue to keep it from burning if you keep doing that. _

_From LL to CK: Guess what finger I'm holding up right now._

_From CK to LL: LOL. See you in a few._

_From LL to CK: K_

Clark chuckles as he reads the last message. "What's so funny?" Lana looks up at him.

"Lois," he simply replies as he puts his phone away.

"She keeps you on your toes," she says with a smile before turning wistful. "Do you remember last year when we met up in the cave?"

"I remember. What about it?"

"Do you remember what I said about you and Lois?"

"You thought at the time that Lois and I were together," he replies with a snort.

"I also remember you saying that you thought she was rude and stuck up and that you couldn't stand her," she says with a smirk.

"I did say that didn't I?" shaking his head in amusement.

"Little did I know how wrong I was to think there could ever be something between the two of you," she sighs and rests her head back against the pillow. "Do you still feel that way about her?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "Well I certainly don't think she's stuck up," laughing when she swats him on the arm. "Seriously though, she's become a really good friend. Not that I'd ever admit it to her. She would never let me hear the end of it," rolling his eyes.

"I agree," Lana smiles again. "Both she and Chloe are strong and smart and opinionated and will be great role models for our daughter," she tells him.

"That's sweet of you to say," Lois says as she comes into the room. "Remember where you heard that, Smallville," punching him lightly on the shoulder before looking at the baby. "The doctor was right. She _is_ beautiful."

"Thank you," both Lana and Clark say at the same time.

"So where are my parents? Where's Oliver?" Clark asks as Lois takes the seat that Clark vacated.

"They had to take another elevator," she replies. "They'll be here any minute. Oliver had a phone call but he'll be right up. So how are you feeling?" she asks Lana.

"Tired. Sore," she says in a weary voice.

Lois was about to reply when Jonathan and Martha come into the room. "Mom, Dad, I want you to meet your new granddaughter."

"She's _so_ beautiful," Martha whispers as Clark hands the baby over to her. Just then the baby opens her eyes and stares up at her. "She even has your blue eyes, Clark."

"I agree," Jonathan says with glistening eyes as he takes the baby from her. "She's very alert for a newborn," smiling at his granddaughter. "So have you decided on a name yet?"

"We were originally going to call her Amanda if the baby was a girl, but she just doesn't look like one," he replies with a shrug.

"Well she looks like a _Rachel_ to me," Lois remarks casually.

"I think that Lois is right," Clark says as Jonathan hand him the baby. "What do you think?" he asks Lana as he places the baby in her arms again.

Lana looks down at her daughter. "I agree," her finger lightly caressing her cheek.

"What about a middle name?" asks Martha.

"How about Marie?"

Everybody looks up as Oliver enters the room. "I like it," says Lana.

"Me too," says Clark. "Everybody, this is Rachel Marie Kent," he says with a big smile.

The nurse comes back into the room. "Okay everybody. The new mother needs some sleep," holding the door open.

"We'll come by tomorrow," Martha and Jonathan say as they give both Clark and Lana hugs before leaving.

"Thanks for coming," Clark says to Oliver as they shake hands.

"I'm glad I did. And by the way, your daughter is going to be a knockout someday," giving them both a wink before leaving, the nurse following him out and closing the door behind her.

"Clark?"

He turns around. "Yes, Lana?"

"I need you to get something from the farm for me."

**A few minutes later…**

"Maybe this will make you feel better," Troy tells Lex as he hands him a couple Advil and a glass of water.

"I hope so," Lex replies, popping them in his mouth and emptying the glass. "I could use an ice pack," setting the glass down on the coffee table.

"I'll ask the nurse for one," Troy says before walking away, heading for the nurses' station.

Lex sits down and closes his eyes for a few minutes, only opening them when Troy returns with the ice pack. "So any news on Thomas or my father?" Lex asks him.

"They're both still in critical condition," Troy replies as he sits down next to him on the couch in the waiting room. "I just don't get it. Thomas has never run a red light in his life. Why start now?" he wonders out loud.

Lex just shakes his head while placing the ice pack on his head. "Apparently my father was in a hurry to get to the Talon to congratulate Jonathan Kent so he probably pressured him to go faster," he replies bitterly.

"Lex?"

He looks up. "Clark? What are you doing here?" standing up.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing," walking towards him before stopping a few feet away.

Troy eyes the two of them curiously for a moment. "I think I'll go back outside and get some fresh air," he says suddenly and walks away, leaving the two of them alone.

"So are you alright? Clark asks him.

"Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure," Lex answers back. "So why are you here?" he asks again.

"Lana and Chloe were in a car accident."

Lex's jaw drops. "A car accident? Where?"

"On Route 40," Clark replies, a little perplexed by the weird expression that suddenly appears on Lex's face. "What is it, Lex?"

Lex takes off the ice pack before speaking. "My father's limousine was just involved in an accident on Route 40. Both he and the chauffeur are in critical condition. You don't suppose…" unable to finish the sentence.

"That they were both involved in the _same_ accident?" Clark says as he slowly sits down, setting the bag he was carrying on the table before covering the lower part of his face with his hands.

Lex sits down next to him. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Yes and no," Clark replies without looking up.

"What does that mean?" Lex asks as an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

"Chloe has a broken leg and a couple broken ribs, but she's gonna be okay. "

"And Lana?"

"Lana gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but…"

"But…what?" Lex asks.

Clark looks up and glances around before moving a little closer. "Don't tell anybody this," lowering his voice. "Lana has massive internal injuries. The doctor's prognosis is that she probably only has a few hours left at the most," his voice cracking slightly.

Lex stares back at him in disbelief. "Are they _sure?"_

"Yeah," Clark replies.

"Maybe I can get a specialist or something," immediately pulling out his phone.

"There's nothing that they would be able to do," Clark tells him as he takes the phone and shuts it off, laying it on the table. "I appreciate the gesture," he says as he picks up the bag and starts to walk away.

"Clark?"

He turns around. "What?"

Lex gets up and walks over to him. "I want to apologize for how I acted earlier…in the study."

"You were drunk, Lex. Otherwise, you wouldn't have acted that way."

"It's still _no_ excuse," Lex says. "You didn't have to come by and check on me," he goes on to say. "I just want you to know that I appreciated you having stopped by, even though I didn't deserve it."

They just gaze at each other for a long moment before Clark finally breaks eye contact. "I really have to get back to Lana and my daughter," he says at last.

"Daughter? You had a girl?" Lex looks curiously at him.

"Yeah," Clark says with a smile. "Her name is Rachel Marie Kent."

Lex breaks out into a smile. "That's _wonderful_ news."

Clark's body stiffens at first when Lex throws his arms around him and pulls him flush against his chest. Gradually his body relaxes and he rests his chin on Lex's shoulder, his eyes closing as they stand there in the middle of the waiting room holding each other for a short while before Clark reluctantly pulls away.

"I really have to go," he says regretfully and walks away.

Lex watches as Clark enters the elevator. Their eyes lock once more, the moment broken when the doors close between them…

**A few hours later**

"I think it came out really well," Lana says in a weak voice as Clark packs up the bag and sets it down on the rolling table.

"Yeah," sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Now you remember what to do, right?"

"I have it all written down," holding a piece of paper in his hand before putting it in his jacket pocket.

She rests her head on his shoulder while he wraps his arm around her. "Lana?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I just want to let you know that I _do_ love you. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but I do."

"I know," she replies back in a soft whisper.

"I also wanted to tell you how sorry I was for walking out on you the way I did after we made love. I guess I was confused by Lex kissing me and-"

"I know, Clark," lifting her head briefly to look up at him while lightly touching his cheek.

"So you forgive me?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

"I forgave you a _long_ time ago," giving him a small smile.

"It means _sooo_ much to me to hear you say that," sounding relieved as he draws her head back onto his shoulder. He closes his eyes and listens for a while to the sound of her heart beating. They slowly open when he no longer hears it.

"Lana?" placing his head on her chest but still doesn't hear it. He carefully lays her head back against the pillows. He glances down at his watch and sees that it was five minutes after midnight. "You loved our daughter _sooo_ much that you waited until it was no longer her birth date before…" his voice emotional, his eyes welling up with tears as he softly kisses Lana's cheek.

Just then the baby starts to cry. He wipes his eyes before walking over to the bassinet to check her diaper to make sure that she didn't need changing before he picked her up. "You know, don't you?" he asks her in a sad voice as he walks back to the bed and sits down next to Lana.

"Would you like it if I sang you a song?" looking down at his daughter who merely stares back at him in a curious way. "It's not as if you can answer me," he can't help but chuckle lightly as he settles her snugly in the crook of his arm. "Alright. Here goes nothing," taking a deep cleansing breath and exhaling before he starts singing to her softly, gently rocking her back and forth…

_Smile though your heart is aching._

_Smile even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by._

_If you smile through your fear and sorrow,_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through for you._

_Light up your face with gladness._

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_Although a tear may be ever so near._

_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

_That's the time you must keep on trying._

_Smile, what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N1:** I've always liked the name _Rachel_. I never had kids but if I had, it would have been that or _Constance_, my maternal grandmother's name in English, the middle name being _Athena, _my paternal grandmother's name. If a boy, then the name _Daniel_. Not sure about the middle name though. *sighs*

**A/N2:** Lana dying and Clark having to raise their daughter without her was part of the story from the very beginning, _although _there were a few times when I reconsidered doing it.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

"So how long will you be here?" Lois asks while fluffing up the pillow behind Chloe's back.

"The doctors told me a couple more days," she replied. "Lois, the pillow is fine," she finally snaps back.

"Someone's in a mood," Lois quips as Chloe adjusts the pillow herself, grimacing with each movement she makes.

"Wouldn't you be if you had a broken leg and a couple broken ribs?" she counters back.

"Point taken," Lois freely admits. "Sorry," a sorrowful look on her face.

"You're forgiven as long as you forgive me for snapping at you."

"Deal," grinning as they shake hands. Chloe was about to say something else when the clock on the wall caught her eye. "I can't believe its past midnight," she remarks.

"Midnight?" Lois squeals as she looks up at the clock. "I should already be in bed sleeping, or at least trying to sleep," she says while trying to stifle a yawn. "I will see you tomorrow," giving Chloe a careful hug. "You get some sleep too. Alright?"

"Will you stop being such a mother hen already," Chloe says with a roll of her eyes.

"I can't. Too many years of practice under my belt," Lois replies with a grin while putting her coat on.

Chloe just shakes her head. "You're hopeless," she remarks as Lois walks over to the door. "Lois?"

She turns around as she's opening the door. "What?"

"Do you know what Lana's condition is?"

"I'm not sure," Lois replies with a shrug. "Do you want me to find out for you?"

"Could you? I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll be right back," smiling back at her cousin before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. As she's walking towards the nurse's station, she spots Clark coming out of Lana's room.

"Clark?" she called out to him.

He looks up. "Lois? I thought you went back to your apartment," he remarks as she comes over to him.

"I never left," she replied. "I was just visiting Chloe. I was about to ask one of the nurses how Lana was because she wanted to know." She stops and looks at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He takes a long pause before answering. "Lana just passed away."

Her eyes widen in shock. "But I thought…"

"Dr. Hamilton said it was a miracle that she lived long enough to have the baby," he tells her. "She had too many internal injuries," he goes on.

"She didn't want anybody to know that she only had a few hours left."

"Oh, _Clark_," her voice choking up as she wraps her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," burying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispers as they stand there holding each other.

"So what happens now?" she asks after they pull apart.

"The priest just finished anointing her. I also talked to the funeral director and we agreed to meet first thing in the morning to make the arrangements."

"Have you called her Aunt Nell?"

"She's cutting her vacation short," he replies. "She won't be here until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"What about your parents? Do they know yet?"

"No," shaking his head. "I'll tell them when I get home. I'm headed there right now."

"Would you like me to be there when you tell them?"

He gives her a small smile. "That's really sweet of you to offer, but I can handle it," he sighs. "I better tell Chloe before she finds out from a stranger."

"I'll go with you," she says as they walk back to Chloe's room.

Chloe looks at Clark with a furrowed brow as he comes into the room with Lois. "Clark? What are you still doing here?" she asks as he pushes a chair next to her bed and sits down.

"I…uh…just left Lana's room," he tells her while taking her hand as Lois sits down on the bed next to her. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just come out with it," pausing a moment.

"Lana just passed away."

Her eyes widen for a moment as the words he just said slowly sink in. "She's…she's…" biting her lower lip in a vain attempt to keep from tearing up.

"I'm afraid so," Lois says in a soft tone while lightly placing her arm around Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. "I had a feeling something was wrong because nobody was telling me anything about her condition," blowing her nose and grabbing another one.

The nurse comes in. "You shouldn't be here. It's past visiting hours," she gently chides them. "Miss Sullivan needs her rest."

Clark lowers his head. "If you need _anything_, just call for me and I'll be there," he whispers while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It should be me telling you that," she quips while grabbing yet another tissue.

He lightly chuckles as he throws away the discarded tissues. "I'll try to come by tomorrow," he says while Lois says her goodbyes. "Bye," he waves before leaving the room, followed by Lois.

"So mom will probably be making breakfast tomorrow morning as usual," turning to her. "Will you be coming?" he asks as they stand outside Chloe's room.

"I wouldn't miss one of your mother's meals for the world," giving him a small smile before continuing. "Do you think your parents would mind if Oliver came too?"

"They wouldn't mind at all. The more the merrier," he says with a smile before grimacing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound as if I was inviting you to a party or something..I just lost my wife and…"

"It's okay," interrupting him while resting her hand on his arm. "I understand."

"I knew you would," he replies in a grateful tone before he walks away.

"Uh…Clark?" she calls out to him.

"What?" turning around.

"I don't have my car, so how will I get back to the Talon?"

He looks at her with a confused expression on his face. "Oh," remembering the reason why she didn't have it.

"So can you give me a ride on the _Kent_ _Express?"_ arching one brow at him.

"Sure," managing a tiny chuckle as they continue walking until they reach the outside. Once he made sure that the coast was clear, he picked her up and super-sped her back to the Talon.

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell me how you did that," she says while unlocking the door.

"I will. I promise," he says as she steps inside. "Lois?"

"Smallville?" holding the door open.

"Thanks for being such a good friend," he says in a heartfelt tone as he gives her a quick hug before super-speeding away.

She stands there for a moment in the opened doorway. "No. Thank _you_," she whispers softly before walking inside and locking the door behind her.

Clark stood for a moment in front of the kitchen door before entering the house. His father was sitting at the kitchen table while his mother was pouring some warm milk into two mugs. They both look up at him with concern at the solemn expression on his face.

"Clark?" his father asks after he stands up.

Martha set the saucepan back down on the burner and stands by her husband.

"What wrong, sweetie?"

He looks at the two of them with glistening eyes.

"Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you."

**JONATHAN KENT WINS SENATE SEAT**

**BY RON TROUPE**

(Metropolis, KS) Last night in a hotly contested Senate race, local farmer Jonathan Kent beat billionaire Lex Luthor for the Kansas State Senate.

Mr. Kent's honest and straightforward approach is believed to be one of the deciding factors in the outcome of this election.

When asked to comment, Mr. Kent replied that he will serve the state of Kansas to the best of his ability.

Mr. Kent aso stated that it was the love and support of his family and friends that kept him going throughout the entire campaign.

**LANA LANG-KENT KILLED IN CAR CRASH; LIONEL LUTHOR, CHAUFFEUR IN CRITICAL CONDITION**

Lana Lang-Kent, the daughter-in-law of newly elected State Senator Jonathan Kent, died last night when a limousine carrying billionaire Lionel Luthor crashed into the car she was riding in on Route 40 in Smallville, KS.

Mrs. Lang-Kent was eight months pregnant at the time of the accident. She was rushed to Smallville Medical Center where an emergency c-section was performed. She was delivered of a healthy eight pound baby girl.

Mrs. Lang-Kent died several hours after the birth due to internal injuries.

Both Mr. Luthor and his chauffeur, Thomas D. Chapman, are in critical condition.

Police are not saying at this time what the cause of the accident was, but witnesses at the scene of the accident reported that the limousine carrying Mr. Luthor ran a red light and crashed into the car, causing it to flip over at least twice.

Chloe Ann Sullivan, the driver of the car, suffered a broken leg, a couple of broken ribs, and multiple scratches and contusions in the accident.

She is expected to make a full recovery.

Mrs. Lang-Kent leaves behind her husband, Clark Joseph Kent and newborn daughter.

**The Talon - a couple days later…**

The waitress was just giving Clark his change when he spotted Lex sitting down at one of the tables. "Lex?"

He looks up. "Clark, hi," he says after a brief pause. "Would you like to sit down?" pulling out a chair.

"I can't stay," Clark replies. "So how is your father?" changing the subject.

"The doctors just declared him brain dead," Lex says before giving his order to the waitress. "I just signed the paperwork to take him off life-support."

"I know the two of you didn't get along…" Clark started to say before Lex interrupted.

"That's an understatement," he says as the waitress gave him his coffee and blueberry muffin. "He's still hanging on though. He's definitely a Luthor all right," rolling his eyes.

"So I'm sorry to hear about Thomas," Clark says next.

"He was a good man," Lex replies with a sigh. "Did you know that he and his partner have two young kids?"

"I know," Clark sighs too as he glances at his watch. "I better get going," he says as he pulls out his keys. "The funeral is tomorrow and I still have a few things to take care of before then," he adds as he heads towards the front door.

"Clark?"

He pauses in the opened doorway. "Yes, Lex?"

"I'm really sorry about Lana."

"Thanks," he replies after a brief uncomfortable silence. "Bye," he says as he exits the Talon.

Lex watches Clark from his seat as Clark gets into his truck. "Bye," he whispers as the truck pulls away from the curb…

**The next morning…**

Clark was trying to fix his tie when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Are you ready?" Martha calls out to him.

"Almost," he answers back. "I could use some help with my tie."

She opens the door and steps inside. "I'll fix it for you," untying it and starting the process all over.

"I could never quite get the hang of this," he says as she makes a final adjustment.

He checks out his reflection in the mirror. "It looks great," he says with a smile. "It must be because of all the practice you've had fixing dad's ties over the years," he quips as he turns away from the mirror.

"Your father still has trouble with it," chuckling lightly. "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," sighing again as he opens the door. "I know Lana and I had an arrangement," pausing in the opened doorway. "I just never thought our marriage would end like this."

"I know," walking over to him. "I admit that I didn't think that it was a good idea, but you took responsibility for your actions and did what you had to do," resting her hands on his shoulders. "Your father and I are proud of you for the man you're becoming," standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Jonathan calls up to them from downstairs. "The limousine is here."

"We're coming," Clark replies back. "Thanks, Mom," looking at her warmly as he links his arm through hers while they walk down the stairs.

**A few hours later…**

Most of the mourners have left, leaving only a handful. Lois and Chloe look over at Clark, their eyes glistening at the expression of grief etched on his face. After a moment, Lois helps Chloe into her car and puts the crutches in the back seat.

The snow continues to fall as Clark stands by himself next to the coffin, staring at it with tears in his eyes as it slowly begins to lower into the ground.

Jonathan and Martha walk over to him after having spoken with Nell. "Are you ready to go?" Martha asks.

"I need a few moments alone," Clark finally says.

"Okay sweetheart," Martha replies; kissing him on the cheek. The two of them walk towards the car, leaving Clark alone with the coffin.

He stoops down to the ground and picks up a handful of dirt. "I promise that our daughter will know all about you," he says in an emotional voice as he slowly releases the dirt over the coffin, watching as the particles hit the smooth surface before standing back up.

His mind doesn't register the sound of footprints in the snow, not looking up when he feels a gloved hand slip between his bare fingers.

"I'm sorry for missing the funeral," Lex said as they stood there side by side without looking at each other. "I came here straight from the hospital. My father just passed away."

Clark finally looks over. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," still staring straight ahead. "I hated his guts."

"I know you did," Clark said. "I could give you many reasons to hate him but I can only think of one reason not to."

Lex turns his head. "What is it?"

"You," he replied.

"Well there is that," Lex says dryly.

"Yeah," sighing once more. "You know, I thought I saw you standing next to that tree about five minutes ago," pointing to a tree about twelve feet away. "I looked away then looked back but you weren't there. I thought I was just seeing things." he says after a minute of silence.

"You were having a private moment and I didn't want to interrupt," he replied.

"I appreciate that," looking down at the coffin. "I still can't believe she's gone," shaking his head sadly.

"I liked her a lot," Lex remarked. "She would have made a wonderful mother."

Clark merely nods his head. "I hope I'll be a good father."

Lex looks over at him again. "I don't doubt it for a minute," a hint of a smile on his face. "So have you brought Rachel home yet?"

"Tonight," he replied. "The hospital agreed to keep her there until after the funeral…" pausing a moment. "So…uh…we're having a get-together back at the farm if you want to come."

"I wish I could, but I have to make the funeral arrangements," Lex replies regretfully as he slowly lets go of Clark's hand.

"I understand," Clark says as they stood face to face.

"I know," leaning forward to lightly press his lips against Clark's. "I'll see you around," he whispered before turning around.

Clark's eyes remained closed for a moment before they opened, the falling snowflakes mingling with the tears slowly running down his face as he watched Lex walk away…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

**Three months later…**

Clark wakes up in the middle of the night from the sound of crying. _Not again, _he mumbles under his breath as he stumbles out of bed and heads for the nursery, only to find his mother sitting in the rocking chair with the baby. "Is she okay?" he asks while stifling a yawn.

"I changed her diaper and gave her a bottle but she's still crying," Martha replies.

"I brought her to Dr. Hamilton this afternoon and he told me that she has colic," Clark tells her. "He said that most babies get it at some point."

"Now why didn't I think of that," shaking her head as she continues rocking back and forth.

He leans against the wall and yawns again. "I have a class at eight tomorrow morning."

"Why so early?" she asks as the baby finally stops crying and she places her back in the crib.

"My professor's faculty meeting was rescheduled so he had to change the start time of our class from nine to eight," he says as they both leave the nursery. "Can you watch Rachel a little longer?" he asks her.

"Of course," she replied as he reaches his bedroom. "You go back to bed and try to get some more sleep," giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Your daughter is in safe hands."

"Thanks, Mom," giving her one back before he climbs back into bed and shuts the light.

She heads back to the master bedroom. "Is Rachel alright?" Jonathan mumbles sleepily as she slips under the covers.

"Just a touch of colic," she murmurs as she snuggles next to him.

"Okay," he says while putting his arm around her…

**A few hours later…**

"_Mmm," Clark murmurs as they lie together on the leather couch; his back pressed against Lex's chest with Lex's arms wrapped around his waist. "That was wonderful."_

"_It was," Lex also murmurs while kissing the back of Clark's neck._

"_Is someone getting frisky again?" Clark says teasingly and turns his head to look up into his lover's eyes._

"_I've been frisky for you since long before we ever actually had sex," Lex replies with a wink._

"Mr. Kent."

Clark lifts his head and opens his eyes. "Huh?"

"Am I _boring_ you?" Professor Fine asks while the rest of the class snickers.

"No," Clark replies as he sits up.

"If that's the case, then I would be very interested to know why you fell asleep in the middle of my lecture."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Clark answers back.

Professor Fine gives him a curious look. "I suppose now you'll be telling me that you were with a girl last night instead of studying?" arching a brow.

Clark's eyes narrow. "I _was_ with a girl but it's not what you think," he replies in a cool tone. "My three month old daughter kept me up half the night because she has colic. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

He's taken aback by Clark's remark. "Point taken," he finally replies after a short moment. Just then the bell rings. "Alright, people. Make sure you read chapters nine and ten for when we meet again at our regular time. Class dismissed."

Everyone gets up from their seats and slowly makes their way towards the classroom door. After Clark gathers up his books and puts them in his backpack, he starts to make his way towards it but he turns around instead. "Professor Fine?"

He looks up. "Yes, Mr. Kent?"

Clark walks over to him. "I just wanted to apologize for falling asleep during class and-"

"There's no need to apologize," he interrupts. "I remember when my kids had colic. My wife and I got no sleep for weeks."

"What did you do for it?" he asks while Professor Fine closed his briefcase.

"We tried all different remedies," he said as they walk towards the door. "Our daughter responded very well to infant massage but our son liked the infant swing."

"I'll have to try those," Clark says as they exit the room.

Professor Fine smiled for a moment before his expression turns serious. "Being a parent is not easy. It requires a lot of patience and sacrifice, but I have no doubt that you're up to the challenge."

"Thanks," Clark replies with a smile. "I needed to hear that."

"Just make sure you get enough sleep for the next class because there's going to be a quiz. Don't tell anybody. It's our little secret," Professor Fine winked at him before walking away.

Clark chuckles to himself as he starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Smallville."

He turns around at the sound of Lois' voice. "I didn't know you had a class today," she says as she catches up with him.

"It just finished," he replied while they walk down the hall. "What about you?"

"Same," she replied.

"Did your professor have to go to a faculty meeting too?" he asks.

"Yeah," she said as they go outside. "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Oh I have big plans," he replies. "I have a term paper to work on."

"What about your folks? What are they doing?"

"They'll be going to Metropolis for a romantic evening on the town," he sighs as they arrive at her car.

"Good for them," she smiles.

"So what about you and Oliver?" he asks as she opens the door.

"We're going to a Valentine's Day fundraiser in Metropolis," she says as she tosses her duffle bag inside the car.

"I thought you didn't like celebrating Valentine's Day?" giving her a curious look.

"I usually don't, but Oliver is big on that kind of thing," she shrugs. "The things I do for that man of mine," she winks at him as she sat down behind the wheel and closed the door. "So I talked to Chloe earlier," changing the subject while fastening her seatbelt. "She said she was going to a party at the Talon. You should go."

"She already asked me," he said as she closed the door. "I told her I couldn't."

She lowered the window. "You could at least go for a cup of coffee or something."

"I have the baby to take care of," he answered back as she fiddled with the tuning button on the radio.

She has a thoughtful look on her face. "Why don't you ask Nell to babysit?"

"She has a date with her husband," he replied in a wistful tone.

She reaches out to touch his hand. "I know the last six months haven't been easy-"

"I'll be okay, but thanks for your concern," giving her a small smile. "Have a good time tonight," he says as he steps away from the car.

"I will," waving back at him as she pulls out of the space and exits the parking lot.

He waves back before walking over to a secluded spot, taking a careful look around before super-speeding away.

**Later that day…**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Chloe asks as Clark finishes giving the baby a bath.

"I'm not really in the mood," he says while gently drying her off and putting a new outfit on her. "Valentine's Day is for couples and I'm not part of a couple," he sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Besides, who would take care of Rachel?" he asks as he places her in the crib.

"I already have a solution to that problem," she replies with a grin. "I have an experienced babysitter at the ready."

"Oh?" quirking a brow as they exit the nursery and head downstairs. "Who?"

"My father," she replies while putting on her coat.

"Your _father?" _looking at her with surprise. "I thought he was still in witness protection?"

"That was because of Lionel," she replied as she picked up her cane. "Now that he's dead, the threat is gone so he was able to come back home. Isn't that great?"

"It is," putting his arms around her and giving her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too," she replies after they finally let go of each other. "I've missed him so much," she says while wiping her eyes. "So will you come with me to the Talon and have a little fun? Pretty please?" she bats her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll go," rolling his eyes. "I could never say no to you."

"It's my powers of persuasion," she grins again as she walks with a slight limp over to the kitchen door. "I'll meet you there around seven."

"See you then," he answers as she starts to close the door but then comes back in. "Forget something?"

"I forgot to tell you about the dress code."

"Dress code? Since when does the Talon have a dress code?" he asks.

"It's my dress code," she replies.

"Yours?"

"Yep," nodding her head. "No jeans, t-shirts, or flannel shirts."

"I hope you don't expect me to wear a suit and a tie," his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course not," she scoffs. "Do you have any leather pants?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"Absolutely _not_," he declares. "I wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing leather pants."

"That's a shame because I think you would look really sexy in them. What about a leather jacket?"

"No," rolling his eyes. "So exactly what do you envision me wearing?"

"I was actually thinking of a pair of black slacks and that dark blue dress shirt you wore to your fathers swearing in ceremony."

He folds his arms across his chest. "Chloe, I'm not trying to find someone new. I just don't see why I have to get all dressed up for this thing anyway."

"Jeans and a flannel shirt may be fine for class, but this is a party," she answered. "Now that your father is a senator, you have to project a certain image and-"

"Fine, _Fine_," he interrupted in a slightly annoyed tone. "Anything else?"

"That's it," giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "My father will be here around six-thirty."

"Alright," he says as she goes outside but comes back in again. "_Now_ what?"

"I was just wondering if Rachel has been showing any signs of…well…"

"Signs of what?" he asks.

"Having 'special abilities'?" raising one brow at him. "I didn't think that you'd want my father to know about your secret."

"Thanks for thinking of that," he replied with a smile. "As for Rachel, _no_ she hasn't exhibited any signs of having any 'special abilities.' At least not yet. Whenever she's around people who don't know my secret, I make sure that she's wearing a pair of Blue-K earrings just in case."

"Blue-K?"

"Blue meteor rock."

"I didn't know there was such a thing as blue meteor rock," she replied. "I knew about the red and the green. I even knew about the black, but not blue."

"I've learned a lot of things since I started my training with Jor-El. One of them was about the various types of meteor rock," Clark told her. "The blue doesn't hurt me but it does suppress my powers temporarily. Once it's taken away, then I revert back to normal. Or at least what's considered 'normal' for me anyway."

"And Jor-El said it was safe to use on Rachel?"

"Yep," nodding his head.

"That's good," she said as she walked out the door again. "I'll see you at seven. Don't be late," waving at him as she drove off.

He waved back before going back into the house. _I better take a shower, _he thinks to himself as he heads upstairs…

**A few hours later…**

Clark entered the Talon and looked around. He couldn't help feeling wistful at the sight of all the couples being romantic with each other. _I'm not staying, _he decides and walks back towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asks as she comes inside and closes the door behind her.

"I'm going home," he says and starts to walk past her.

"No, you're not," grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

She ponders the question for a moment. "Because if I was home, I'd be gorging on ice cream and pizza and most likely drink a bottle or two of wine. Do you really want to hold back my hair while I throw up?"

"I've already done that for Lois and I really don't care to repeat the experience, so…"

"You'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay. But I'm not gonna stay all night. If after an hour I'm not having a good time and I say I want to leave…"

"I won't stop you," she replies.

"As if you could," he smirks. "You do know you're the only person who can make me feel guilty, relieved, and a little sad all at the same time."

"It's a gift. Don't worry, Clark. Your achy-break heart will eventually heal," she says as she links her arm through his.

"Can you put that in writing?"

"Just give it some time," she says as she leads him over to the bar. "By the way," she says as the bartender hands them their sodas. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," he replies as he starts sipping his drink. "You look beautiful. That shade of red really looks great on you."

She smiles back as she sits down at the table right next to the bar, leaning her cane against it as she sips her coke.

"There you are," Lois calls out to them.

"Welcome to the love fest," Clark said with a frown as he sits down next to Chloe.

"I thought you were at the fundraiser," Chloe remarked as Lois takes a seat.

"We had a change of plans," Oliver replies as he orders a beer for himself and a soda for Lois. "We decided that we'd have more fun with you guys than at some boring fundraiser."

"You mean _Lois_ decided," Clark says in a teasing tone. "You really _are_ whipped."

Lois immediately punches him on the shoulder. "You're treading on very thin ice there, Smallville," her eyes narrowing slightly as Oliver sets her soda down on the table in front of her.

Oliver laughs as he looks around the room. "That looks interesting," his eyes landing on a booth near the staircase that leads up to Lois' apartment.

"What does?" turning around.

"Over there," pointing to the booth. "I'll be right back," he says before walking over. "So what do you have here?" he asks the woman as he peruses the selection of bottles on display.

"Mostly aphrodisiacs," she replied as she looks him up and down. "You don't appear to be the kind of guy who would need one."

"I'm not," he replies in a firm tone. "_Although_ a friend of mine could use a little something," pointing to Clark. "He recently had a bad break-up."

"So he's a little down on love?" the woman asks.

"Yeah," he replies. "I think he just needs a little nudge to move on."

"Sounds like that maybe a little euphoria elixir or romance remedy is just what your friend needs," taking out a small bottle. "It's made with jasmine and a mixture of aphrodisiac oils," handing him the bottle.

"What will this do?" Oliver asks.

"He'll immediately become attracted to the first person he sees," she replies. "All he has to do is dab a little on the inside of his wrists and behind his ears."

"Sold," he smiles at her while pulling out his wallet.

"What do you think he's talking to that lady about?" Lois wonders out loud as she finishes her drink and sets the empty glass on the bar. "How about using some of your super-hearing?" nudging Clark with her elbow.

"You know I don't use it to violate a person's privacy unless absolutely necessary," shaking his head at her. "I'm surprised you'd ask me to do that."

She rolls her eyes. "You really do need to loosen up. Have some fun for a change."

"I agree with Lois," Chloe pipes up.

"I don't have time for fun," he answers back sadly. "I have too many responsibilities."

Chloe lightly touches his arm. "There's nothing wrong with having some fun once in a while."

He started to answer but changed his mind. "I have to use the bathroom," he says and walks away just as Oliver comes back.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Lois replied as she stood up. "So what were the two of you talking about?" she asks in an all too casual way.

He looks at her curiously. "You're not jealous _are_ you?" quirking his brow.

"Of course not," she scoffs. "I don't get jealous."

"You don't?" sporting a disappointed look on his face.

"Do you want me to get jealous?"

"Well…maybe a little," he shrugs.

"I'll work on it," she grins as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

"Ugh," Clark groans as he comes back over to them. "Can you _please_ do that somewhere that's not here?"

"No can do, Clark," Oliver replies with a smirk as he kisses Lois again, this time with a little more tongue action and his hands on her backside.

Clark groans again at the display of affection between Oliver and Lois. "Well, I've had my fill of fat babies with arrows," Clark declares and turns to Chloe. "I'm going home. Thanks for the _lovely_ evening," he says sarcastically as he turns on his heel and walks away.

"I only wanted him to have some fun," Chloe said with a sigh as they watch him head off towards the front door.

"Me too," says Oliver. "I even got him something to take the edge off," pulling out the bottle of scented oil.

"What's that?" Lois asks as he opens the bottle.

"It's supposed to make you fall for the first person you see," he replied while twisting off the bottle cap. "Maybe I'll just keep it for myself."

"Why?" pulling away and staring at him incredulously. "Aren't you already attracted to me?"

"I've _been_ attracted to you since the moment I first laid eyes on you," wrapping one arm around her and pressing his lips lightly against hers.

"Then why keep it?"

"I love the smell of jasmine," Oliver replies with a teasing glint in his eyes as he dabs some of the oil onto his inner wrists and behind his ears. As he's closing the bottle he happens to look over Lois' shoulder and spots Clark at the front door.

"Clark," he whispers with a sigh, his eyes lingering on Clark's backside as he walks out the door…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
